BLOOD ROSE
by johnnysgirl4588
Summary: ROSE IS HALF VAMPIRE,HALF HUMAN.SHE HAS ACCEPPTED HER FAITH TO BE THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. DIMITRI IS A 300 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE WHO IS A HITMAN,CONTRACT KILLER, WHO DOESN'T TRUST ANYONE UNTIL ONE NIGHT HE SEE'S A WOMAN AT CLUB DANCING WITH HIS INTENDED TARGET...
1. Chapter 1

AS I STAND AT THE EDGE OF THE CLIFF, I CAN TELL A STORM IS COMING, AS I LOOK AT THE SKY THE LIGHTNING FLASHES ACROSS THE HORIZION,THE WIND IS BLOWING STRONG AND FIERICE, AS I LOOK OVER THE EDGE I CAN SEE THE WAVES CRASH AGAINST THE CLIFF'S ROCKY BOTTOM, AS I WATCH THE STORM COMING INLAND I CAN TELL THIS WILL BE A BAD ONE

I HAVE FACED MANY STORMS, BATTLES, HEART ACHE, AND MUCH LONELINESS IN MY LIFE, MANY WOULD SAY THAT I AM RESPECTED,WELL KNOWN IN ARE WORLD, BUT TRUTH BE TOLD, I AM TRUTHFULLY FEARED, IN MY LINE OF WORK YOU CAN TRUST NO ONE BUT YOURSELF, I HAVE MANY ASSOCAITES, BUT VERY LITTLE FRIENDS, AND EVEN THEN I ONLY TRUST THEM TO A CERTAIN EXTINT. MANY HAVE ASKED WHY I CHOSE TO BE ALONE WHEN I CAN HAVE THE COMPANY OF ANY WOMAN I CHOOSE, WELL THATS JUST IT. I DON'T WANT JUST ANYONE. I HAVE KNOWN LOVE IN MY LIFE, BUT THAT LOVE WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM THAT'S A STORY FOR A DIFFERENT DAY. I HAVE LIVED A LONG LIFE , TO LONG IN FACT, 300 YEARS TO LONG , YOU SEE I AM AN IMMORTAL VAMPIRE, YES I WAS TURNED. I DON'T HAVE TO DRINK BLOOD TO SURVIVE,HOWEVER IT DOES MAKE US STRONGER, I DON'T KILL WHEN I FEED, I ONLY TAKE WHAT I NEED , THEN WIPE THEIR MEMORY CLEAN, I DON'T HAVE RED EYES OF THOSE THAT ARE CAUGHT UP WITH THE BLOODLUST, TRUTH BE TOLD THAT ONLY LAST UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL THE BLOODLUST OR WHAT ARE CULTURE CALLS THE NEWBORNS. MY SELF, WELL I HAVE MANY POWERS, ONE BEING RUTHLESS! SPEED, COMPLUSION, NOT MUCH CAN AFFECT ME, OTHER THAN SILVER. WELL LET ME CLAIRIFY, NOTHING CAN KILL ME EXCEPT SILVER, YES I CAN COME OUT INTO THE SUN TO A CERTAIN AMOUNT AS LONG AS ITS NOT DIRECT SUNLIGHT, IT DOESN'T KILL ME OR HURT ME PERSAY IT JUST MAKES ME REALLY TIRED IS ALL, BUT WHEN YOU HAVE LIVED AS LONG AS I HAVE IT DOESN'T AFFECT ME , HOWEVER THOSE WHO ARE NEWBORNS WELL ITS AMAZING IF THEY CAN ACTUALLY KEEP THERE EYES OPEN DURING THE DAY LIGHT HOURS. I HAVE MANY AGAIN I SAY MANY POWERS, AND LITTLE , TO NO WEAKNESSES, WHO AM I , WELL I AM A HITMAN, CONTRACT KILLER, ASASSIN, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL ME . WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO CLEAR OUT OR MAKE CONVERSATION . MEN HAVE TOLD ME THAT MY APPEARANCE IS RATHER INTIMADATING, WOMAN WELL THATS A DIFFERENT STORY.  
I HAVE NOT FOUND A WOMAN THAT CAN HOLD MY ATTENTION MORE THAN THE OCASSIONAL ONE NIGHT STAND. BUT THERE WAS ONE THAT HELD MY HEART,MIND, BODY, AND SOUL. WHEN I CLOSE MY EYES I CAN STILL SEE HER IN MY MIND, HER BEAUTIFUL LONG DARK HAIR, HER FIERY EYES, HER SCENT WOULD DRIVE ME CRAZY, HER SMELL WAS SO INTOXICATING, JASMINE ,WITH A HINT OF VANILLA. THE SHAPE OF HER FULL PINK LIPS, THE BEAUTIFUL ALMOND COLOR SKIN, OH HOW I MISS HER, I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HOLD HER IN MY ARMS AGAIN. SHE COULD READ ME LIKE A BOOK. SHE KNEW ME BETTER THAN I KNEW MY SELF. I COULD NEVER LIE TO HER , SHE WOULD SEE RIGHT THRU ME.  
WE HAD PLANS TO BE TOGETHER, SHE KNEW WHAT I WAS BUT SHE SAW PAST THAT. SHE WELCOME ME WITH OPEN ARMS . SHE NEVER FEARED ME, SHE SAVED ME . LITERLY AND FIGURIATLY. SHE WANTED ME TO CHANGE HER AND I HAD AGREED, WE HAD SET THE DATE. HOWEVER SHE WAS KILLED, VIOLENTLY WHILE I WAS FORCED TO WATCH . MAKE NO MISTAKE I HAVE GOTTEN MY REVENGE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY , I GUESS I HAVE HER TO THANK FOR MY REPUTATION. OH LILLY, MY LOVE, ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HER IS A PICTURE . WELL ENOUGH OF THE MEMORIES, AS I WALK BACK TOWARDS MY HOUSE( MANY WOULD CALL IT A MANSION) I CAN FEEL THE PHONE VIBRATE IN MY POCKET, "BELIKOV" I ANSWER.  
"HEY YOU GOT ANY LEADS ON THE CONTRACT YOUR WORKING ON. " " HEY EDDIE, YA I'M GETTING READY TO HEAD OUT IN ABOUT AN HOUR , GOT A LEAD THAT OUR GUY WILL SHOW UP AT A CLUB IN LA, CALLED SHADOW KISSED"  
" WELL HEY MAN DO YOU WANT SOME BACKUP ,NOT THAT YOU NEED IT OR ANYTHING, OR DO YOU STILL WANT ME TO BE ON CALL." " NAH EDDIE I GOT THIS I'M JUST DOING SURVALIANCE TONIGHT, NO NEED FOR THE BACKUP."  
" SURE JUST WATCH YOUR BACK MAN THERE HAS BEEN ALOT OF ARE PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN DISAPPEARING, ITS GETTING CLOSER" SAID EDDIE.

THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP LATER MAN" SAID DIMITRI AS HE SLID HIS PHONE BACK INTO HIS POCKET.

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME. RUNNING UP THE STEPS IN MY HOME RUNNING TO THE BATHROOM, I TURN THE SHOWER ON AND SET THE TEMPERTURE.  
AFTER ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES I STEP OUT AND WRAP A TOWEL AROUND MY WAIST, I WALK INTO MY WALK-IN CLOSET AND THE LIGHTS AUTOMATICALLY TURN ON,  
I WALK TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE CLOSET, TO THE ELECTRIC KEYPAD AND PUNCH IN A CODE , THE WALL PANELS START TO OPEN TO REVEAL A SECRET ROOM HIDDEN BEHIND THE CLOSET, FILLED WITH WEAPONS THAT MOST HAVE NEVER SEEN OR EVEN IMAGINE, WHILE WAITING FOR THE SECURUITY TO DEACTIVATE I TURN BACK TO MY CLOSET AND PICK OUT A PAIR OF BLACK LEATHER PANTS, A BLACK LONG SLEEVE BUTTON DOWN SHIRT, AND BLACK LEATHER BIKER BOOTS, AFTER I AM DRESSED I WALK BACK INTO MY BEDROOM AND TAKE ONE OF MY MANY WATCHES, A SILVER CHAIN,WITH THE CROSS MY MOTHER GAVE ME AS A CHILD ON IT AND PUT IT ON. WALKING BACK INTO THE SECRET ROOM IN THE BACK OF MY CLOSET I SET OUT A VAIRITY OF DIFFERNT WEAPONS, I'M GOING IN LIGHT TONIGHT , COUPLE OF THROWING KNIVES, GLOCK, WITH SILVER NITRATE BULLETS. WALKING BACK INTO THE CLOSET I GRAB MY THIGH LENGHT LEATHER JACKET LOADING IT WITH THE THE WEAPONS I HAVE CHOOSEN AND WALK OUT DOWN TOWARDS THE KICHEN, GRABBING A WINE GLASS, I POUR MY SELF A GLASS OF BLOOD WINE, ( RED WINE MIXIED WITH BLOOD) I CAN FEEL THE POWER BEHIND THE BLOOD AS IT FLOWS DOWN MY THROAT, INTO MY VIENS, I CAN FEEL THE POWER IN MY BODY FLOW SENDING OFF A ELECTRIC VIBE OF POWER .  
HEADING OUT TO MY GARAGE I LOOK OVER ALL THE VEHICHLES, WHAT CAN I SAY I LOVE CARS, WHAT MAN DOESN'T MORTAL OR IMMORTAL.

GRABBING THE KEYS TO THE ASTON MARTIN I HEAD OUT, THE DRIVE IS ABOUT 45 MINUTES BUT WITH THIS CAR I CAN MAKE IN 20 MINUTES. AS I PULL UP TO THE CLUB I CAN SEE THE LINE IS LONG TO GET IN, NO WORRIES I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF WAITING, I WALK UP TO THE DOOR MAN AND HOLD OUT MY HAND WITH A COUPLE HUNDRED IN IT AND SHAKE HIS HAND. THE DOOR MAN SHAKES MY HAND AND SAYS."RIGH THIS WAY SIR " ALLOWING ME TO ENTER, THE CLUB IS THE TYPICAL TYPE DANCE CLUB LOT OF PEOPLE ON THE DANCE FLOOR BODIES MOVING TO THE BEAT OF THE MUSIC, I WALK TO THE BACK OF THE CLUB AND SIT AT A BOOTH IN A DARK CORNER OUT OF SIGHT BUT I CAN SEE EVERYONE, A WAITTRESS WALKS UP TO ME GIVING ME A ONCE OVER SAYS " WHAT CAN I GET YOU BABE". " DO YOU HAVE RUSSAIN VODKA" I ASK. " SURE IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I CAN GET YOU , ANYTHING AT ALL JUST LET ME KNOW" SHE SAID WHILE GIVING ME A SULTRY LOOK. I LOOK AT HER AND SAY" NOT TONIGHT JUST THE DRINK". AS SHE STALKS OFF I LOOK UP TOWARDS THE DOOR AND SEE THE GUY I AM HERE FOR. YES HE IS A VAMPIRE THAT IS ONLY ABOUT 70 YEARS INTO BEING TURNED, PHYSICALY HE LOOKS ABOUT 24 OR 25 THE SAME AS ME . WATCHING AS HE LOOKING FOR A VICTIM IN THE CROWD HE WALKS TOWARD THE BAR AND SITS NEXT TO A WOMAN WITH LONG DARK ALMOST BLACK HAIR DOWN TO HER WAIST. HER BACK IS FACING ME SO I CAN SEE HER FACE BUT I EXTEND MY HEARING TO LISTEN TO THERE CONVERSATION.  
"HELLO BEAUTIFUL, MY NAMES NATE, CAN I BUT YOU A DRINK"? "SURE NATE" SHE SAID." I'LL TAKE ANOTHER GIN AND TONIC ".  
" WHAT'S YOUR N

* * *

AME BEAUTIFUL" SAID NATE. "ROSE" SHE PURRS. " WELL ROSE YOU LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT "SAID NATE.  
" MMM... SO DO YOU NATE, SO DO YOU". SHE TURNS HEAD FINALLY GIVING NATE A ONCE OVER AND SAYS, " WANNA DANCE NATE, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME .  
BEAUTIFUL BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU , YOU"RE GONNA KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE WITH A REAL MAN." SAID NATE.  
" WELL... THAT SOUNDS LIKE A CHALLENGE I WILLING TO TAKE SHE PURRS..." AS SHE LEADS HIM TO THE DANCE FLOOR I FINALLY GET A GOOD LOOK AT HER AND TAKE A SHARP INTAKE OF BREATHE, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE A WOMAN HAS MADE ME FEEL LIKE MY DEAD HEART IS RAPPIDLY BEATING OUT OF MY CHEST. SHE IS ABSOLUTLY BREATHE TAKING. THE LONG DARK HAIR FLOWING DOWN PAST HER WAIST IS SWINGING AS SHE SWAYS HER HIPS IN A SEDUCTIVE WAY ON THE DANCE FLOOR, HER EYES ARE AN AMAZING GOLD COLOR,LOOKING ALMOST LIKE CAT EYES. HER FULL DARK PINK LIPS, ARE TURNED INTO A SMIRK AS SHE KNOWS THAT SHE NATE WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER. HER SKIN SEEMS TO GIVE OFF AN ILLUMINATING GLOW, ALMOST AS IF SHE IS A VAMPIRE , BUT IT CAN'T BE I THINK AS I GIVE OFF A VIBE OF POWER TO SEE IF SHE CAN FEEL IT, HOWEVER NATELOOKS UP AND AROUND BUT DOESN'T SPOT ME . BUT AS SHE TURNS HIM AROUND TO FACE HER SHE LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER AND LOOKS RIGHT AT ME FOR A SPILT SECOND THEN SHE CONTINUES TO DANCE WITH HIM GRINDING HER SELF AGAISNT HIM. HE IS COMPLETELY FOCASED ON HER AGAIN. THEN I HEAR HER SAY " WANNA GO SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE"  
NATE SAYS " DEFINATLY BEAUTIFUL". AS HE GRABS HER HAND AND LEADS HER OUT OF THE CLUB SHE TURNS AND LOOKS RIGHT ME AND LICKS HER LIPS IN A SEDUTIVE WAY SENDING A THRILL OF EXCITMENT DOWN MY SPINE. THEN AS QUICKLY SHE LOOKED AT ME SHE'S OUT THE DOOR.  
MAKING MY WAY OUT THE DOOR I FOLLOW IN THE SHADOWS AND MAKING MY WAY TOWARD MY CAR I SEE HER JUMP INTO NATE'S CAR AND THEY SPEED OFF. I FOLLOW AT A SAFE DISTANCE SEEING THAT THEY HAVE PULLED OVER ONTO THE BEACH . I PARK A FAR ENOUGH AWAY SO THAT THEY WON'T SEE ME OR HEAR ME . I GET OUT AND FOLLOW AS SHE LEADS HIM DOWN THE DARKER PART OF THE BEACH OUT OF EYE SIGHT. BY THE TIME I GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE THEM I SEE HER PULL OUT HER BLADE OUT NATE'S CHEST, WIPING IT CLEAN , SHE IS LOOKING DOWN AT NATE AND SAYS "DO I STILL LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT YOU JACKASS". ALL OF A SUDDEN SHE GETS TENSE AND TURNS AROUND AND SAID "I KNOW YOUR THERE, YOU CAN COME OUT KNOW ". I AM STILL IN COMPLETE SHOCK AS I SEE THAT HER EYES ARE GLOWING GREEN. BUT YET, SHE DOESN'T LOOK OR GIVE OFF THE FEEL OF A VAMPIRE. I SEND OUT ANOTHER WAVE OF ENERGY TO SEE IF SHE CAN FEEL IT , AND SEE HER PLACE HER HAND OVER HER BELLY AND" SAY MAN CAN YOU LAY OFF THE ENERGY WAVES." "WHAT ARE YOU" I ASK HER," YOU LOOK HUMAN BUT YOUR NOT ,BUT YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE A VAMPIRE EITHER"  
SHE DOESN'T ANSWER ME SHE JUST CONTINUES TO STARE A ME. THE LOOK IN HER EYES AS SHE LOOKS AT ME SENDS A SHIVER THRU ME IN A GOOD WAY BUT I DON'T SHOW HER THAT. SO INSTEAD I ASK " WHO DO YOU WORK FOR " SHE LOOKS AT ME WITH A CONFUSED EXPRESSION AND SAYS" I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE" " I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, SO WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD AWAY"


	2. Chapter 2

MY NAME IS ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY. I AM 22 YEARS OLD. I WAS BORN HALF VAMPIRE, HALF HUMAN. ALL MY LIFE I HAVE FELT LIKE I DON'T BELONG. LIKE I AM A FREAK.

WHEN I WAS 16 YEARS OLD I REALIZED THAT I WAS DIFFERENT. I COULD ALWAYS HEAR THINGS FROM A FAR OFF DISATANCE, WHEN OTHERS COULD NOT. I COULD ALSO SEE ALOT FARTHER

AWAY. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN STRONGER,FASTER THAN ANYONE ELSE I KNEW. FINALLY I FELT LIKE I HAD TO GET THE ANSWERS SO I TURNED TO MY MOTHER.

SHE TOLD ME ABOUT HOW I CAME TO BE. SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WENT ON A DATE WITH A MAN THAT SHE THOUGHT WAS JUST ABSOLUTLY BEAUTIFUL.

ONLY TO REAILIZE THAT HE WAS NOT HUMAN BUT A VAMPIRE. SHE TOLD ME THAT HE RAPED HER, AND THAT AFTER HE WAS FINISHED HE TRYED TO KILL HER BUT SHE MANAGED

TO FIGHT HIM OFF BARELY ESCAPING WITH HER LIFE. A MONTH AFTER THE ORDEAL SHE FOUND OUT THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH ME. SHE WAS TERRIFIED OF WHAT SHE WAS POSSIBLY

CARRING, BUT COULD NOT BRING HER SELF TO HAVE AN ABORTION. SHE SAID THAT I LOOK SO MUCH LIKE HIM, THAT IT WAS ALWAYS VERY HARD FOR HER TO LOOK AT ME.

YOU SEE MY MOTHER HAS NEVER BEEN VERY AFFECTIONATE WITH ME . BUT I KNOW THAT SHE DOES LOVE MOMENT I TURNED 5 , SHE SENT ME TO THE ACADEMY.

SHE WOULD ALWAYS CALL ME OR SEND ME WHATEVER I NEEDED. BUT SHE WOULD ONLY COME TO SEE ME EVERY SIX MONTHS OR SO, ONLY FOR A FEW HOURS THEN SHE WOULD ALWAYS

LEAVE MAKING SURE THAT I WAS ON TOP OF MY GRADES AND GET REPORTS FROM MY TEACHERS. SHE TOLD ME THAT WHEN THE TIME WAS RIGHT THAT SHE WOULD COME FOR ME

BUT WOULD NEVER SAY MUCH MORE . THE ONE THING SHE WOULD SAY WAS " ROSEMAIRE, REMEMBER I LOVE YOU AND THAT YOU MUST ALWAYS FIGHT THE EVIL THAT WANTS TO

CONSUME YOU." I NEVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD WHAT SHE MEANT BY THAT TILL I TURNED SIXTEEN. I WAS SITTING ON A LARGE ROCK STUDYING FOR A TEST

WHEN I HEARD A FEMALE VOICE SAYING " STOP JESSE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" WHEN I LOOKED AROUND I SAW VALISSIA DRAGOMIR WITH JESSES ZEKLOS.

HE HAD HER ON THE GROUND HOLDING HER HANDS ABOVE HER HEAD. HE SAID. " YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT LISS." I COULD HEAR HER PLEAS FOR HIM TO STOP

THAT SHE DIDN'T WANT THIS. BUT JESSES WAS NOT THE TYPE THAT WOULD TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER. SOMETHING IN ME SNAPPED, I RAN UP TO JESSES AND SAID.

" GET. OFF. OF HER NOWWWW! " I GRAB HIM BY THE THE THROAT AND THREW HIM TOWARD A TREE, WHEN HE HIT THE TREE HE FELL TO GROUND WITH BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF HIS

HEAD. I THOUGHT FOR SURE THAT I HADE KILLED HIM. I JUST STARED AT HIM DUMB FOUNDED. "OH MY GOSH WHAT I HAVE I DONE !" I SAID. VALISSIA RAN OVER TO ME AND

GRABBED ME INTO A BONE CRUSHING HUGG AND SAID. " THANK YOU, SO MUCH, HE WOULD HAVE RAPED ME IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU."

I LOOKED INTO HER HAZEL GREEN EYES AND SAID. " I THINK I KILLED HIM, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM." VALISSIA LOOKED OVER AT JESSE AND CHECKED FOR A PULSE.

" NO HE'S NOT DEAD. LOOK GO GET OUT OF HEAR, I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS." VALISSIA CRYED.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE LIKE THAT" I SAID. " LOOK YOU SAVED ME I OWE YOU THIS DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT THIS WILL STAY BETWEEN THE BOTH OF US."

I LOOKED AT HER WITH AMAZMENT, SHE DIDN'T THINK I WAS A FREAK . SHE WANTED TO HELP ME .

I LOOKED AT HER AND SAID." ARE YOU SURE VALISSIA?" " PLEASE CALL ME LISSA, AND YES I AM SURE."

I GAVE HER MY PERSONAL NUMBER AND SAID. " IF YOU EVER NEED ANYONE , OR ANYTHING AT ALL JUST CALL ME ANYTIME."

SHE LOOKED AT ME WITH GENTLE EYES AND SAID." THANK YOU SO MUCH ROSEMARIE NOW GO!" I TURNED TO LEAVE BUT LOOK BACK AT HER AND SAID. "CALL ME ROSE"

I LEFT THE ACADEMY THE NEXT DAY. MY MOTHER FINALLY CONFESSED WHAT WAS SO DIFFERENT ABOUT ME . LISSA CALLED ME AFTER SHE LEFT THE ACADEMY AND WE HAVE BEEN

FREINDS EVER SINCE. SHE LIVES WITH MY MOTHER AND I. HER ENTIRE FAMILY DIED IN A CAR CRASH. MY MOTHER AND I HAVE BECOME HER FAMILY. LISSA KNOWS ALL ABOUT ME

BUT HAS NEVER TREATED ME DIFFERENTLY. SHE WAS THE SISTER I NEVER HAD AND I WAS THE SAME FOR HER. MY MOTHER TREATED HER AS A DAUGHTER.

MY MOTHER JANINNE, OWNS A LARGE CHAIN LINK OF BOXING GYMS SO WE GOT TO TRAIN ALOT, BUT WE ALSO MOVED AROUND ALOT. WE ONLY STAY IN ONE AREA LONG ENOUGH

FOR ME TO CLEAN OUT THE VAMPIRE POPULATION. CURRENTLY WE ARE IN LA, AT THE MOMENT. I GO OUT AT NIGHT TO DIFFERENT CLUBS WHICH SEEMS TO BE A HOT SPOT FOR

VAMPIRES, AND SLIP INTO THE ROLE OF SEDUCTIVE SLIGHTLY DRUNK BIMBOO TO LURE THE VAMPIRE SO THAT I CAN KILL IT. TONIGHT I AM SET TO GO TO A CLUB CALLED

SHADOW KISSED. I WALK INTO MY CLOSET AND PULL OUT A DRESS THAT IS BLACK AND STRETCHY, IT COMES TO RIGHT ABOVE MY KNEE. IT HUGS MY BODY IN ALL THE RIGHT AREAS.

I PULL OUT MY BLACK WITH SLIVER HEEL STILLETTOS AND TIGHTEN THE STRAP AROUND MY ANKLE. I ALSO STRAP ON MY THIGH SHEATHS AND PLACE MY SLIVER DAGGARS IN.

I PULL MY LONG, WAIST LEGHT HAIR BACK AT THE NAPE OF MY NECK INTO A BLACK LEATHER STRAP. APPLYING EYELINER, MASCARA, AND LIPGLOSS. GIVE MYSELF A ONCEOVER

GRABBING MY FLOOR LENGHT BLACK LEATHER COAT I'M READY TO GO. HEADING DOWNSTAIRS, I SEE LISS AND MY MOTHER SITTING AT THE DINNING ROOM TABLE.

MY MOTHER SAYS. " ROSE YOU ALL SET' " I LOOK OVER AT HER FACE AND I CAN TELL THAT SHE IS TRYING TO KEEP UP HER MASK OF SERINTY, BUT HER EYES GIVE OFF HER FEAR.

I GIVE HER A SMALL SMILE OF ASSURANCE AND SAY " IM READY." LISS COMES OVER AND HANDS ME A SMALL EAR PIECE TINY EOUGH NOT TO BE NOTICED BY ANY ONE, AND

SAID. " YOU KNOW THE DRILL, IF THERE IS AN EMERGNCY HIT THE PANIC BOTTON. I'VE ALSO GOT YOU A NEW GADGET, FOR YOU TO TRY OUT TONIGHT."

SHE HANDS ME TWO SLIVER BANGLE BRACELETS, I LOOK OVER AT HER AND SAY. " OKKKK... WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THEM , PUT THEM ON THE VAMPIRE AND SAY WOW

THAT REALLY LOOKS KILLER ON YOU !"" LISSA LOOKS OVER AT ME AND PUFFS " NO ROSE THEY ARE RETRACTABLE SLIVER WHIPS THAT WILL CUT INTO A VAMPIRE LIKE

BUTTER . " OH MY GOD , WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE SWEET AND INNOCENT LISSA. " I YELL AT HER.

" WELL I GUESS YOU HAVE RUBBED OFF ON ME," SHE SAID WITH A SMIRK. " OK SO HOW DOES IT WORK."

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUSH ON THIS BUTTON AND IT WILL RELEASE THE RETRACTABLE SLIVER WHIPS OUT." SHE SAID. " TRY IT OUT AND SEE IF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THE

ADJUSTMENTS I MADE." TAKING HOLD OF BOTH OF THE BRACELETS I WALK OUT TO THE LOWER GYM THAT IS IN THE HOUSE AND TRY OUT THE WHIPS.

TWIRLING THEM AROUND AND MAKING THEM CRACK AGAINST THE DUMMIES THAT ARE SET ALONG THE WALK SPLITTING THEM IN HALF. "WOW THESE ARE AMAZING LISS"

I SAY. " GOOD GLAD YOU LIKE THEM , ITS TIME TO GO." SHE SAID WITH A SMUG LOOK ON HER FACE. MY MOM JUST LOOKS AT THE BOTH OF US WITH PROUD LOOKS.

HEADING OUT TO THE GARAGE I GRAB THE KEYS TO MY BLACK WITH SLIVER STRIPED 69 SS CHEVELLE,,, THE WINDOWS HAVE BEEN BLACKED OUT, I HAVE DROPPED ALOT OF

CASH INTO THIS CAR, (MY BABY) I'VE CREATED EVERY STRAIGHT MAN'S FANTASTY WITH THIS ONE. YOU NAME IT I'VE DONE IT. WHAT CAN I SAY YES I AM A WOMAN,

I LIKE MY CARS FAST, AND MEAN LOOKING. AS I HEAD OUT I TAKE IN MY SURROUNDING TELLING MY SELF OK ROSE YOU CAN DO THIS, JUST ANOTHER NIGHT ON THE JOB.

HEADING INTO THE PARKING LOT OF THE CLUB, I SEE A BEAUTIFUL ASTON MARTIN AND THINK NOW THATS MY NEXT PROJECT. OH WELL LATER DOLL I PURR TO THE CAR.

WALKING UP TO THE FRONT OF THE LONG LINE I GIVE THE BOUNCER MY MAN EATER SMILE AND RUN MY FINGERS ACROSS HIS CHEST AND PURR " WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO

TO GET IN HANDSOM." HE LOOKS AT ME AND SAYS, : "LOOKING AT YOU IS ENOUGH SWEET HEART." WHILE OPENING THE DOOR FOR ME. LOOKING AT HIM I SAY.  
WITH A PLAYFUL LOOK " THANKS" AND WALK PAST HIM. LOOKING AROUND I CAN TELL BY THE ENERGY WAVES THAT I AM FEELING THAT THERE ARE VAMPIRES HER TONIGHT.

"WALKING OVER TO THE BAR I TAKE A SEAT . THE BAR TENDER COMES OVER AND SAYS, " WHAT YOU HAVING SWEET HEART" " GIN AND TONIC:"

"COMING RIGHT UP" HE SAID. I TURN AROUND FACING THE CROWD AND SEE ALL THE BODIES PRESSING UP AGAISNT EACH OTHER, TRYING TO SPOT THE BLOOD SUCKERS OUT.

A GUY WITH SHORT BROWNISH COLOR HAIR WALKS OVER TO ME GETTING READY TO ASK ME SOMETHING, BUT BEFORE HE CAN SIT DOWN OR GET A WORD OUT I SAY ,

" NOT INTERESTED". HE TURNS LOOKING DEJECTED WALKING BACK TOWARDS HIS BUDDIES. I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK YA IF YOU ONLY KNEW WHAT I REALLY AM YOU

WOULD NOT BE FEELING DEJECTED. TURNING BACK TOWARDS THE BAR I CAN FEEL A PULSE OF ENERGY COMING FROM THE ENTRANCE, TURNING MY HEAD TO LOOK , BINGO

ONE BLOOD SUCKER COMING RIGHT UP. HE TURNS HIS HEAD AND LOOKS RIGHT AT ME, I LOOK AT HIM WITH A SEDUCTIVE SMILE AS HE WALKS RIGHT UP TO ME.

HE SITS IN THE STOOL AND SAID. " HELLO BEAUTIFUL" NOT TURNING TOWARD HIM YET THE BAR TENDER HANDS ME MY DRINK AND I GULP IT DOWN. ACHOLHAL HAS NO,

TRUE EFFECT ON ME UNLESS I DRINK INSANE AMOUNTS AND I DO MEAN INSANE AMOUNTS. HE ASK ME " CAN I GET YOU ANOTHER DRINK" I LOOK OVER THRU THE CONER OF MY EYE AND

SAID . " SURE THANKS" THE BARTENDER MAKES ANOTHER DRINK AND HANDS IT TO ME . ONLY SIPPING THIS ONE I FINALLY LOOK OVER AT HIM AND GIVING HIM MY MAN EATER

SMILE I SAY." SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME. HE SAID "NATE AND ARE YOU FROM HERE BEAUTIFUL I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU HERE."

WHILE STILL LOOKING AT HIM I SAY. "NO I'M NEW TO THE AREA, JUST PASSING THRU REALLY." FEELING LIKE OK COME ON TIME TO SPEED THINGS UP .

"WELL WHAT'S YOUR NAME BEATIFUL" HE SAID. " ROSE" I SAID. " WELL ROSE, YOU LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT." "MMMMM... SO DO YOU NATE. SO DO YOU "

HE ASKED" WANNA DANCE" " SURE " I SAID GRABBING HIM BY THE HAND AND LEADING HIM TO THE DANCE FLOOR THINKING GREAT HERE WE GO. AS WE ARE DANCING I DECIDE TO

TAKE IT UP A NOTCH AND BEGIN TO GRIND AGAINST HIM SWAYING TO THE BEAT OF THE MUSIC, AS WE ARE DANCING I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE I AM BEING WATCHED BUT I DON'T

SEE ANYONE OTHER THAN THE HUMANS MEN WATCHING WITH LUSTFUL EYES, WHILE MOST OF THE WOMEN GLARE AT ME AND THEIR DATES . NATE PLACES HIS HANDS ON MY HIPS

AND I SHUTTER IN DISGUST, WHILE HE THINKS I'M BEING TURNED ON. I PLACE MY HANDS OVER HIS AS HE PULLS ME CLOSER TO HIM WHILE A DANCE MORE AGAINST HIM. ALL OF A SUDDEN

I FEEL AN EXTREME AMOUNT OF PURE AND RAW ENERGY PULSE AGAINST MY SKIN AND THINK SWEET BABY JESUS, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM. TURNING TO FACE NATE

TO SEE IF HE FELT THAT HE DOESN'T SEEM TO BE FASED. I THINK HOW IN THE HELL COULD HE NOT FEEL THAT, THEN THINK OH DAM THAT BETTER BE A GUN IN HIS PANTS, WHILE LOOKING

OVER HIS SHOULDER, I SEE A PAIR OF GOLDEN LIQUID BROWN EYES STARING RIGHT AT ME. I CAN FEEL ANOTHER SHIVER RUN RIGHT THRU ME BUT THIS ONE IS DEFINALTY A TURN ON.

IN A MATTER OF TWO SECONDS I TAKE IN HIS FEATURES AND THINK DAMMMMM... IT FEELS LIKE HE CAN SEE RIGHT INTO MY SOUL. LOOKING AWAY QUICKLY I SAY TO NATE

"WANNA GO SOMEWHERE MORE PRIVATE." HE LOOKS DOWN AT ME AND SAID." HELL YES" I GRABB HIS HAND AND LEAD HIM OUT THE DOOR. TELLING HIM THAT I THINK HE SHOULD

DRIVE I HAVE HAD A LITTLE TO MUCH TO DRINK. HE LEADS ME OVER TO HIS CAR AND OPENS THE DOOR FOR ME TO GET IN. HE HURRLY WALKS AROUND THE CAR AND JUMMPS IN.

ASKING ME IF I WANT TO GO TO HIS PLACE. I TELL HIM " NO I KNOW A PLACE THAT IS JUST ABOUT A FEW MOMENTS FROM HERE AND THAT I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE SEX ON

THE BEACH . SPEEDING OUT OF THE PARKING LOT HE ASK WHICH WAY AND I DIRECT HIM. ONCE WE ARRIVE ON THE BEACH I GRABB HIS HAND AND SAY LETS WALK DOWN THERE IT MUCH

MORE PRIVATE AND DARKER. HIS HOLD ON MY HAND BECOMES MORE FIRM AND HE SAID" MMMM JUST MY KIND OF PLACE, DARK AND PRIVATE." AS WE GET TO THE DARKEST

PART OF THE BEACH I BEGIN TO ACT LIKE ALL THE DRINKS ARE GETTTING TO ME. HE LOOKS AT ME AND BECOMES ALOT MORE AGRESSIVE, AND GRABBS MY ASS AND SAYS,

" I'M GONNA ENJOY FUCKING YOU,THEN BLEEDING YOU DRY. YOU ARE DEFINATLY GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT." I LOOK UP AT HIM WHILE PLACING ONE HAND SEDUCTIVLY ON HIS CHEST

SO THAT I CAN DISTRACT HIM WHILE WITH THE OTHER HAND I REACH DOWN AND GRAB MY DAGGER, QUICKLY AND DEADLY STABBING HIM RIGHT IN THE HEART LOOKING

INTO HIS STARTLED GLOWING GREEN EYES, HE SAYS TO ME" WHAT ARE YOU" .THEN DROPS TO THE GROUND. " YA DO I LOOK GOOD ENOUGH TO EAT NOW YOU JACK ASS"

ALL OF A SUDDEN I FEEL ANOTHER SURGE OF ENERGY ACROSS MY SKIN AND TURN AROUND, I DON;T SEE ANYTHING BUT I KNOW SOMEONE IS THERE I CALL OUT.

"I KNOW YOU ARE THERE " WHILE KEEPING A BLANK FACE VOID OF EMOTION. I SEE A TALL I MEAN REALLY TALL ABOUT 6'"7 FIGURE STEP CLOSER SO THAT I CAN SEE HIM.

AND I THINK HOLY MOTHER OF GOD IT'S THE ONE FROM THE CLUB, AND DAMM HE IS ABSOLUTLY GORGEUOUS. HE HAS SHOULDER LENGHT BROWN HAIR . A BODY THAT

IS PACKED WITH STRONG DEFINE MUSCLES, BROAD SHOULDERS AND JUST FUCKING SEXY AS HELL .DAM HE HAD TO BE A VAMPIRE. BUT I CAN TELL THAT HE IS OLD.

DESPITE ONLY LOOKING ABOUT 24. SHIT THIS IS NO GOOD. STAY CALM ROSE, DON'T SHOW ANY EMOTION I THINK TO MY SELF. I FEEL ANOTHER SURGE OF ENERGY

AND IT MAKES ME FEEL SICK. I THINK DAM, AND SAID." MAN CAN YOU LAY OFF THE ENERGY WAVES."

HE LOOKS ME OVER HIS EYES ARE ALSO GLOWING GREEN, AND SAID." WHAT ARE YOU." I DON'T RESPOND. I'M JUST FROZEN IN PLACE TRYING TO THINK OF HOW THE HELL AM I

GONNA GET OUT OF THIS ONE. HE CONTINUES BY SAYING," YOU LOOK HUMAN BUT YOUR NOT, BUT YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE A VAMPIRE EITHER". OH SHIT WHAT AM I

SUPPOSE TO SAY TO THIS GUY I THINK.

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE ASK ME " WHO DO YOU WORK FOR ." I GIVE HIM A CONFUSED LOOK AND THINK WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT. "I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE"

I SAID.. HE GIVES A SMALL GROWL AND SAID. " I DON'T BELEIVE YOU, WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WAY.

SHIT, " LISTEN I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH , I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE " I SAY AGAIN. BUT BEFORE I CAN EVEN MOVE AN INCH HE IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND I FEEL

HIM HIT ME IN THE HEAD, BEFORE THE DARKNESS CAN TAKE ME OVER COMPLETELY I FEEL STRONG ARMS GRAB HOLD OF ME BEFORE I HIT THE GROUND.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

ALSO HANG IN THERE WITH ME I KNOW THAT I MAKE ALOT OF MISTAKES, BUT I AM LEARNING THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVEN ATTEMPING TO WRITE A STORY ... '''

THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

DPOV

AS SHE BEGIN TO FALL TOWARDS THE GROUND I QUICKLY WRAPPED MY ARMS AROUND HER. SHE WAS EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL UP CLOSE. I FELT AN ELECTRIC SHOCK GO THRU MY BODY AS I CAME INTO CONTACT WITH HER SKIN. CARRYING HER BACK TO MY CAR I FASTEN HER IN AND BEGAN TO TAKE HER BACK TO MY HOME.

LOOKING AT HER NOW I COULD TELL THAT SHE WAS TRAINED AND HER BODY WELL DEFINED AND PORPURTIONED. SHE WAS DANGEROUS. I CONTEPLATED JUST KILLING HER NOW BUT I NEEDED INFORMATION FROM HER AND I WAS GOING TO GET IT, THE EASY WAY, FOR HER SAKE I HOPE SHE TAKES THAT ROUTE, OR THE HARD WAY. TAKING HER TO THE BASEMENT

I QUICKLY SEARCHED HER FOR WEAPONS, TRACKING DEVICES, AND FOUND HER TWO DAGGERS, AN EAR PIECE, AND THE BRACELETS SHE HAD WHERE ACTUALY SON OF BI- THEY WHERE ACTUALLY SLVER RETRACABLE WHIPS. YES SHE WAS DEFINATLY WORKING FOR SOMEONE. SHIT SHE REALLY WAS DANGEROUS,

I DECIDED TO JUST STRIP HER OF HER DRESS AND SHOES, LEAVING HER IN JUST HER BRA AND PANTIES. DAM SHE HAD A BODY, GET YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT DIMITRI.  
I SCOLDED MYSELF. I QUICKLY RESTRAINED HER AGAINST THE WALL SHACKLEING HER ARMS ABOUVE HER HEAD, RESTRAINING HER LEGS AS WELL WITH SHACKLES ALL ATACHED TO THE WALL.

AROUND AN HALF HOUR LATER SHE STARTED TO COME AROUND. I SAT ON A CHAIR IN FRONT OF HER AND WAITED. SHE SLOWLY OPENED HER EYES AND LOOKED RIGHT AT ME NOT SAYING A WORD JUST GLARING, BOY IF LOOKS COULD KILLL...

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME" I ASK HER. SHE RESPONDS BY SAYING." WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT OVER WITH, KILL ME YOU ASSHOLE." SNARLING THE LAST WORD.

" AGAIN I WILL ONLY ASK YOU NICELY ONCE MORE , WHAT'S YOUR NAME AND YOU WILL LEARN I DON'T BLUFF, WE CAN DO THIS THE NICE WAY, OR THE HARD WAY"  
I TELL HER. " MY NAME IS ROSE" SHE SAID. " OK NOW ROSE, WHAT ARE YOU ? YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT ALL VAMPIRE BUT YOUR NOT EXACTLY HUMAN EITHER."

"I'M A HALF BREED" SHE STATES ANNOYED. " MY MOTHER IS A HUMAN, MY FATHER IS A VAMPIRE, HE RAPED HER AND TRYED TO KILL HER BUT SHE GOT AWAY."  
I DON'T HAVE FANGS, AND I DON'T FEED. BUT I DO HAVE CERTAIN VAMPIRE TRAITS." SHE SAID.

" LIKE WHAT " I ASK HER. "LOOK WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME, IF YOUR GONNA KEEP ME HEAR AND TORTURE ME JUST KILL ME ALREADY, AND WHILE YOUR SUCKING ME DRY I HOPE YOU CHOKE AND DIE ON MY BLOOD." I START TO LAUGH MAN SHE IS FIEIRY. " AREN'T YOU JUST FIESTY" I TELL HER.

YES I THINK I WILL SCARE HER A BIT, BUT NOT HURT HER, I REALLY BELEIVE SHE IS TELLING ME THE TRUTH. IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE I AM STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER I HEAR HER SHARP INTAKE OF BREATH. I REACH MY HAND TO CARESS HER NECK AND SHE SHIVERS WITH FEAR.

" YOU KNOW I ALMOST BELEIVED THAT YOU REALLY WANTED ME TO JUST KILL YOU, BUT I CAN SMELL YOUR FEAR." I TELL HER SEDUCTIVELY.  
WHEN SHE LOOKS UP AT ME HER EYES ARE GLOWING GREEN. YES THAT IS TRULY AMAZING SHE REALLY IS TELLING ME THE TRUTH THE ONLY WAY FOR THAT TO BE TRUE IS THAT THE FELLOW WHO SIRED HER , HAD TO HAVE BEEN A NEWLY MADE VAMPIRE. SEEING AS WE ARE NOT ABLE TO REPRODUCE .

BUT AGAIN THIS DOESN'T TELL ME WHO SHE IS WORKING FOR ALTHOUGH SHE DOES SEEM TO HATE HER OWN KIND. SO I ASK THE QUESTION AGAIN.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR ROSE" I SAY TO HER IN A GENTLE WHISPER AGAINST HER EAR. SHE SHIVERS WITH PLEASURE. DAM I CAN SMELL HER AROUSAL BUT ALSO SMELL HER

ANGER AND FUSTRATION THAT SHE FEELS AROUSED.

" I TOLD YOU ALREADY , I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE " SHE SAID BREATHLESLY. I TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HER AND SAY. " OK LETS SAY I BELIEVE YOU , WHY DID YO KILL NATE ."

SHE LOOKS AT ME DUMB FOUNDED AND SAID. " WELL ITS EITHER KILL OR BE KILLED, YOU KNOW PREY AND PREDETOR". YES I DO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT SHE MEANS, I LIVE MY LIFE BY THAT MOTTO. " LOOK ITS WHAT I DO, I HUNT VAMPIRES THAT KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE I LURE THEM CLOSER TO ME AND TAKE THEM SOMEWHERE PRIVATE AND KILL THEM".

LOOKING OVER AT HER AND TRULY TAKING HER IN I THINK YES I CAN USE HER BUT I KNOW I MUST TRULY BE CAREFUL, THE FIRST CHANCE SHE GETS SHE WILL TRY AND TAKE ME OUT THE MOMENT I LET MY GUARD DOWN, PITY.

" OK ROSE, I HAVE A PROPOSTION FOR YOU. THE MAN YOU KILLED TONIGHT, WAS SOMEONE THAT I NEED ALOT OF ANSWERS FROM BUT TO LATE FOR THAT NOW, SO HOW ABOUT I HELP YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT. I WANT TO QUESTION CERTAIN VAMPIRES AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH THAT YOU CAN KILL THEM I'M TALKING ABOUT A PARTNERSHIP".

SHE LOOKS AT ME INCREDUSLY AND SAYS. " ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU WANT TO HELP ME KILL YOUR OWN KIND.!" I STARE HER DOWN AND SAY. " I AM A CONTRACT KILLER,  
WHETHER THATS, VAMPIRES, HUMANS, OR OTHERWISE I DON'T CARE. IF YOU HELP ME WITH THE CONTRACTS YOU WILL GET YOUR SHARE OF THE PROFITS."

" HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I WON'T JUST KILL YOU OR DOUBLE CROSS YOU ." SHE TELLS ME. I SMIRK AT HER . WELL ROSE YOU SEE I AM GOING TO LET YOU GO ,BUT I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE YOUR MOTHER DESPITE THE FACT THAT SHE TREATS YOU POORLY WITH LITTLE TO NO AFFECTION." I TELL HER.

BUT FIRST I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF, I CAN'T JUST SEND YOU OUT THERE UNABLE TO PROTECT YOUR SELF. SO I AM GONNA RELEASE YOU NOW AND I WANT TO TEST YOUR HAND TO HAND COMBAT LEVELS." I TELL HER. SHE SCOFFS AT ME AND SAID." I HAVE BEEN TRAINING SINCE I WAS SIXTEEN."

" YES BUT YOU WHERE TRAINED BY HUMANS ROSE." SHE GIVES ME AN AMUSED LOOK AND SAID. " OK YOUR ON BUT WHAT DO I CALL YOU "

"DIMITRI" I REPLY. " WELL DIMITRI I CAN'T WAIT TO KICK YOUR ASS." SHE SAID WITH FIRE IN HER EYES. I GIVE HER A WHOLE HEARTED CHUCKLE AND SAY.

"ROSE I'M GONNA BEAT THE TEN SHADES OF SHIT OUT OF YOU REPEATLY, TILL YOU BECOME A MASTER VAMPIRE. BE HEAR AT THIS ADDRESS TOMMORROW AT SUNSET."

I SAY WHILE RELEASING HER. " COME ON I WILL TAKE YOU BACK TO YOUR CAR NOW.""

" UM HEY COMRADE, CAN I HAVE MY CLOTHS BACK AS WELL AS MY WEAPONS." SHE STATES... " HERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES, YOU'LL GET YOUR WEAPONS BACK WHEN WE REACH YOUR CAR."

THE ENTIRE WAY BACK TO THE CLUB WHERE HER CAR IS IN COMPLETE SILENCE BUT NOT AN UNCOMFORTABLE SEEMS TO BE A LITTLE MORE AT EASE AS WELL.  
I CAN'T HELP BUT LOOK AT HER OUT OF THE CORNER OF MY EYE, AND WONDER WOULD SHE EVER SEE ME AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE EVIL UNDEAD.

I FIND MYSELF MENTALLY TRYING TO CONTROL MYSELF AROUND HER . I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT A WOMAN BEFORE, NOT EVEN MY SWEET LILLY.  
AND TO TOP IT OFF I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER YET. DAM BELIKOV GET YOU HEAD ON RIGHT MAN, I THINK TO MY SELF.

LOOKING AT HER I SEE A SMALL BLUSH CREEPING ON TO HER CHEEKS AND I QUICKLY TURN MY ATTENTION BACK TO THE ROAD. WONDERING WHAT CAUSED HER TO BLUSH.  
WE FINALY ARRIVE BACK AT THE CLUB, I WALK OUT OF THE CAR AND POP THE TRUNK, HANDING HER WEAPONS OVER TO HER. AS ARE FINGERS SLIGHTLY BRUSH AGAISNT EACH OTHER AGAIN I GET THAT SHIVER OF PLEASURE AND SHOCK RUN THRU MY ENTIRE BODY AND PULL BACK FROM HER QUICKLY BEFORE SHE CAN NOTICE KEEPING MY FACE NUETRAL.

"OK SHE SAID , I WILL SEE YOU TOMMORROW AT SUNSET BACK AT THE ADDRESS YOU GAVE ME,RIGHT." " YES I TELL HER THAT IF SHE HAS ANY TROUBLE FINDING THE HOUSE AGAIN TO CALL THE NUMBER LISTED BELOW THE ADDRESS."

" I WILL WAIT TILL YOU ARE IN YOUR CAR AND FOLLOW YOU HOME TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THERE SAFELY" I TELL HER. SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE WANTS TO ARGUE BUT THEN THINKS BETTER OF IT, AND WALKS TO HER CAR.

AFTER SHE GETS HOME I SET OUT BACK TO MY HOUSE AND THINK OK DIMITRI WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO. AND SAY OUT LOUD

"ONLY TIME WILL TELL,...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN VA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, LIKE I SAID I AM LEARNING, SO GO EASY ON ME GUYS... I REALLY AM GONNA TRY AND PLEASE ALL... I HOPE THAT I DON'T FAIL...

THANKS,

RPOV

As I walk into my house, I see my mom and Lissa sitting on the sofa in the living room. They have a look of relief on their faces as they see me. "Hey did you get lucky

tonight Rose." asked Lissa. Before I could say anything my mother said. " Rose are you ok ?, what's wrong ?, are you hurt? did you find any?" Trying to relax her a little I say. " one question at a time ma, and yes I am fine, no there is nothing wrong just tired, and yes I did find one and kill him. look i'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed

ok, i'll see you both in the morning." before anyone could say anything I ran up the stairs to my room jumping in the shower to relax my stiff muscles..

TWO HOURS LATER STILL RPOV.

Reclining in my comfy chair facing my window, I'm looking at an old photo book trying to remeber a time if or when was my mother ever affectionate with me or loving.

I know that she has told me that she loves me but it always seemed to be said with strain or regret, she doesn't know that i secretly know that she spends time with Lissa

as if she where truly her daughter, i've seen her hug Liss, and comfort her thousand of times but i have never been jealous of there closeness, I've always told myself that

she does love me it's just that i suppose i look to much like my father for her to get close to me despite the fact that she always seemed gaurded around me.

Lissa, well she has never treated me any different , she always made me feel normal, never douted me, never once has she ever looked at me with fear or regret.

she has always treated me like I am her sister and best friend, she knew me better than anyone. as I continue to look thru the pictures most of them with me alone , I come across

a few with my mom and me in them and she is smiling but it doesn't reach her eyes. thru her eyes I see fear and what looks like regret. ahhhh why am I doing this to my self,

who cares what that blood sucker Dimitri said. ( I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE YOUR MOTHER DESPITE THE FACT THAT SHE TREATS YOU POORLY,  
WITH LITTLE TO NO AFFECTION)

Dimitri, hmmm... why had he let me go ? why did he seem reasonable ? why did he want to work with me ? aren't all vampires just evil like i was told by my mom?

and why in the hell did i have to be attracted to him? dam what was that feeling i got when are fingers brushed each other? shit rose what have you gotten your self into

i ask my self, no he is a vampire and i will not let my gaurd down with him but if he is willing to show me a few things than i'm not gonna complain, but i will not trust him that's for sure.

in the middle of my rammbling mind I hear my door to my room open and in walks my mother...

" Hey Ma what's wrong , why aren't you sleeping?" she walks over to my bed and sits down and says. "Rose, are you feeling well, I mean, you don't feel like you want to drink

blood or anything , do you? signing to myself i say " No ma I don't feel like drinking blood or killing innocent people or feel like i am turning evil"

she looks at me for a moment longer and said. " GOOD , nite Rose " and quickly left. but before she walks out the door I say . "Mom how do you know that all vampires

are evil ?" she turns to look at me like I have grown two heads and said " all vampires are souless and evil Rose don't forget that " and turns walking out the door.

I continue sitting in my chair now looking out the window frustrated with my mother, realizing that the reason that she was always distant with me was because she thought

that I was some how part evil.

as I sit and watch the sun rise i know that tonight is gonna be a long night, but I will not go their unarmed thats for sure, and i will not be telling my mother or lissa about

dimitri.

...

" mmmmm... that feels so good" i moan. i can feel his lips genlty kissing and nipping my neck, down to my collar bone. I can feel his strong clean mascular scent all

around me.. i can feel his fingers caress down my neck, across my colar bone, to my shoulder running down the side of my body... i shiver in pleasure as he gently whispers

in my ear... mmm my sweet flower petal... ohhh mmmm... i can feel his lips on mine so warm and gentle as he moans into my mouth...

Dimitri... yes my sweet flower...

SHIT... i snapp my eyes open and sit up in bed and look around my room breathing heavy... only a dream - only a dream , i tell my self...

what the hell was that ... but dam he felt so good. his soft warm lips... snap out of it rose I mentaly scream at my self.

calming my self down i look at my alarm clock and see thats its about a hour till sunset. time to get ready...

after getting dressed in my gym pants and sports bra i run a brush thru my long hair placing it in to a high pony tail and head down stairs

when i reach the kitchen Liss hands me a plate of bacon, eggs and toast... " Hey Rose you going hunting tonight..." said liss.

" no i'm actually gonna start some extreme training for a while before i start hunting in this area, i haven't trained hard in a while and i need to step my game up again"

i stated to her . " good that means we will stay her for a while, i hate the moving around every six months or so... but i understand that we have to... its just i really like it here."

she said to me. "listen liss i'm gonna be in and out alot for while, you know with training and all , so i might not be around alot but you know that if you need anything" she holds

her hand up to shush me and says. " no need to explain Rose i know and if i need anything i will call you , also i will keep mom off your back to ok...( she took to calling my mother mom

after the death of her parents when she was seventeen, we are the same age by the way) " thanks liss, i gotta go, bye, love ya " i called heading to my car... " love ya too rossssieeee"

she called after me... liss was the only one able to call anything she wanted and not end up with broken bones... as i reach my car i pop the trunk and see extra weapons that i have stached

and start loading my self up with them... putting on some daggars, throwing knives and one sliver stake. show time...

when i reach the mansion i am truly amazed i didn't get to see the house that much last night but looking at it now i can only say wow... i pull the car up to the front gate and push the

buzzar... and see a camera zoom in on me and then hear a clicking sound and the gates open . pulling up the drive way to the front door i get out ring the bell. an older woman answers the

door and says " ah you must be the exotic ms. Rose, he is expecting you. I can see why he is so taken with you." blushing mildly i say . " I'm sorry what do you mean"

"all in good time child." she said with an amused look on her face . " well where are my manors come in child." she said. "um i don't mean to be rude but are you a vampire to"

i ask her. she looks at me for a moment and says, " no dear i am not a vampire, but i am something different but you are not ready for that just yet," she said while walking down a long

hallway. " follow me please, he is in the study " i follow her quietly and as we turn down another hallway we come to a large mahogany door with a gold door old lady opens

the door and presents me and her self to him by saying, " dimka my boy your guest has arrived."" he looks at the older woman with an expression that i am not able to

dicpher and said. "thank you yeva, that will be all for this evening." as i look at dimitri my heart rate jumps slightly as i take in his appearance. he is wearing black slacks,with a

white long sleeve buttom down shirt, with three of the top bottons undone...his shoulder lenght hair is hanging loose framing around his face. he has a wine glass in his had with what looks to

be red wine in it. he is sitting in a brown leather chair. when i finally look up into his eyes i see his eyes roaming over my body before he looks into my eyes and says.

" good evening rose, i trust that you are well rested for today." his deep smooth voice feels like silk against my skin. keep calm rose, i tell my self... " yes i had a pleasant

night." i say not looking into his eyes but looking around the room. " please have a seat rose, and would you like a drink from the bar it's keep fully stocked so what would you like."

he said. sitting in the love seat across from him i say " gin and tonic" while searching the room for the best possible escape routes if needed. " you are in no danger rose, no

harm will come to while in my presence or in my home so you can relax." he said with a small grin on his face... as he walks over to the bar fixing my drink...

ok i tell my self rose calm down if he really wanted to kill me he would have done that last night,,, just take deep breathes... ok her goes nothing i think...

i can only hope that i can live to regret this if this is a trap...


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer- i do not own va or its characters, richelle mead does...

i hope i don't make a nut of my self with this story but again thanks for the reviews i have gotten and advice , as well! and guys my spelling is not the best so i hope that

i have not offended anyone with my spelling and grammer, also i know that or i feel like the first few chapter have been a little slow with stuff but i hope to keep you captivated

with more excitment to come thanks !

DPOV..

" So Rose, now that you don't have anything to fear, I want to know more about you . I want to know which of the vampire traits you have and those you don't." i asked.

" well I don't have any problem going out into the sun, I only get mildly tired, I am faster and stronger than any human , also I Heal alot faster but not instantly like

vampires do, also I have no aversion to sliver, I mean ya if you stabb me with sliver it will hurt and could kill me but it dosen't burn or hurt me like it does vampires".

also I can see farther, and hear things from a far , and like i said last night I don't have fangs and I don't drink blood also complusion doesn't work on me." she stated.

" good you seem to have all of are strenghts, but none of are weakness , however the fact that you are half human you can be killed easier." i said.

"also you have a heart beat , and your eyes turn green like vampires do, that is tyed to your emotions, your skin gives off a slight illuminating glow,

this is another reason it will be easier for you to attract these vampires that we will be going after, and your scent will drive them crazy as well." i stated.

Looking upon her I see her face start to turn a slight crimson red from blushing, and realize that she must be a virgin. to look at her you would never think that

she is. I mean she has been playing the part of a sex kitten . well one way to find out ...

"Rose are you a virgin?" i ask her.

" what the hell does that have to do with anything, not that its any of your buisiness!" she exclaimed while turning even more crimson.

" Well because you will be going up against very old and very powerful vampires and you will be playing the part of a vixen to lure them in and that blush will get you killed..."  
I said calmly.

she looked pointly at me and said. " No I am not a virgin and no I don't want to talk about it."

I saw a look of pain flash thru her eyes and realized that she had been hurt , right there and then an overwhelming feeling came over me and I vowed that whoever

had hurt her ,that I would find him and cause him an extreme amount of sufferring. he would beg me for death before I would grant him the easy way out.

as fast as the emotion came into her eyes it was gone, I promised to my self that I would get to the bottom of that later.

well enough of the chit chat it was time to get to work. "Well are you ready to get to work Rose." i asked her.

"yes " she said.

taking her to the lower indoor gym ...

" Now i want you to attack me , but without the weapons." i said .

she looked at me with a smirk and said . " how do you know that I am armed comrade."

" for starters, you don't trust me and second of all, you see me as the evil and cold hearted monster that has been ingrained into your head by your mother i presume..."  
i said to her.

"so look what I will do, I will allow you to keep one weapon of choice, but you have to place your other weapons over there on the side, again I am a man of my word,  
I told you no real harm will come to here, I have no intention of killing you Rose, besides I could have done that last night if I wanted to." I told her knowing I would have to gain her trust.

she looked at me for a moment and said." fine whatever" walking off to the side disarming her self while muttering curse words to her self.

" I'm only gonna keep a pair of throwing knives as my weapon of choice , there not silver so they won't kill you " she said. while laying all her weapons to the side.

Suddenly she turns throwing one of the knives at me with a deathly aim, planting the knive right into my heart, well I know she is skilled with throwing thats for sure.

she stalks toward me with the grace of a panther, as we dance around each other. she throws punches trying to land one , always hitting into thin air, i dogde all of her advances, but i must admitt, she is quick. but in time she will be much faster. she manages to get a hit on me and there is definalty power behind her puches, time to step up my game with her

and see if she can keep up.

RPOV

shit he's fast , and he seems to be holding back , I finally land a blow to the side of his head and he barely even flinched. fuck , he is moving even faster.

he lands a blow to my shoulder that feels like i'm getting hit by a fucking freight train. next thing I know he's landing more blows, and I black out.

the last thought i have before hitting the floor is i'm gonna be so fucking soar when i come to .

Slowly opening my eyes I see dimitri leaning over me with a smirk on his face. but however I surprisingly don't feel any pain in my body. wondering what the hell I say. " Why don't I feel any pain."

" Because I gave you a few drops of my blood , don't worry it won't turn you . the only way for you to turn is for me to drain you of all your blood then once it

passes thru my body the blood has to be feed back to you and then some. there is more than just that process

in order for you to be able to turn. the vampire has to be strong enough to sustain you while you go thru the change. So what few drops I gave you will only heal you instantly."

shocked I say . " well thanks then, and I don't want to be turned."

he looks at me and said. " Rose I would never turn you or anyone against there will. I never have ."

" you did good , better than I expected you to do , but i will make you better." he said to me. " And I am glad that the knive wasn't sliver that was very good aim."

" are you serious, you beat the shit out of me, and hit like a fucking freight train." i told him while getting off the ground.

" I'm just getting started with you Rose, one thing you will learn about me I don't stop till my target is out. that is lesson number one."

" lesson # 2, never turn your back on the enemy till you know they are dead."

" #3, when you fight, fight with the intent to kill, #4 fight dirty, kick them while they are down, take every low blow or cheap shot available."

" #5 never hesiatate, if you do , you die. " " I will teach you all I know but it won't be easy , you won't have time for much else, there will be no hunting till

I know you are ready, I'm gonna push you to your limit rose and when you think you can't take any more i will revive you and continue to beat the ten shades

of shit out of you till you don't pass out any more.""""" he said to me with a serious face.

I am learning quickly not to dout what he is telling me , and he is right he doesn't blufff.

thru the next six weeks dimitri has beat me like a rag doll, but I must admit, i have become faster stronger, much more deadly, he would

make me run carrying large and heavy objects, and tell me that if he could catch up to me that he would in turn beat me and leave me with the pain to suffer for the next day.

and believe me , he did. so instead of sufferring i got faster, it didn't matter what the weather was rain, shine, or other wise he made me train, my felxabilty was also put

to the max, he would stretch and make me bend my body in ways i never thought possible.

one night after the seventh week after fighting, which i am proud to say that i did not pass out from but was still all bruised up,

dimitri walks over to help me up and took his finger and cut it along one of his fangs and places his finger on my lips , I open my mouth

and suck the few drops of blood he is giving me and look up at him and i began to blush. he reaches up with his free hand and gently runs the back

of his hand against my cheek. and said . " you look lovely when you blush Rose, but it will get you killed , these vampires are old and powerful,

and in order for you to lure them to you you will have to play the role, they will talk dirty to you and and if you can't keep them entertained thats a problem.

" So how am I suppose to keep them entertained then, you expect me to sleep with them, because I'm sorry that is just not gonna happen." i said aggravated.

" No Rose, but this is gonna be the next step to your training, come on lets go." he said while grabbing my hand and leading me to the garage.

he jumps onto one of his black and sliver ducati bikes, looks at me and says, " jump on " I get on the back of the bike with him, he tells me to hold on tight

and pushes a button and the garage door opens and he takes off. placing my arms securly around his waist I slip closer to him by leaning foward on his back,

pushing my breast against him, I could have sworn i heard him growl but its hard to tell from the mean rumble of the bike and he speeds down the road faster,

my thighs squeeze around his legs for more support . he takes one of his hands and places it on top of mine pulling my arms even more around him,

making me press against him even more before placing his hand back on the hadle bars,. dam rose get it together, stop getting turned on he can smell

your arousal if you do. shit, dam fucking emotions , i think to my self as i definaltly can feel the vibration thru his back that he is letting out a growl.

we finally arrive at whats looks to be a woman's clothing store. as I get off the bike and look at him i see specks of green fading out of his eyes that are

turning back to brown. i think to my self what the hell was his eyes turning green for. he quickly looks towards the store grabbing my hand yet again leading me in

the store. he begins to look quickly thru the racks and starts to pick out the most sluttiest and shortest dresses and outfits that i have ever seen in my life. he quickly whispers in my ear

"you have to play the part , you have a great body but you don't show it off."' i look down and blush ridiculously. he looks at me and said.

"By the time i finish training you , which i will tell you about how we are gona do that when we get back to the house, you will never blush again," said dimitri.

" Here go try these on , and take these heels with you as well." taking everything he hands me I walk into the dressing room i hear him say " hear put these

on as well. " as he hands me a different varitey of panties, thongs, garders, and push up bra's, over the dressing room door.

at this point i am blushing red like a freaking candy apple. take deep breathes rose calm down, you can do this , your life depends it, i tell my self.

looking thru all the clothes i pick a blood red thong and place them on as well as a black silk dress with a very low plunging neck line that reaches my waist in the front.

the dress fits like a glove only reaching to the top of my thighs, hugging my curves in just the right ways. i look over at the shoes and pick up a pair of peep toe black stilletos. placeing them on i walk out of the dressing room to see ditmitri's back facing me and i say.

" Well what do you think". he turns around starting with my legs and roams his eyes all over my body taking in every aspect , i can feel a blush starting and quickly

think about somthing else to stop the blush.

he looks into my eyes and said. "You look stunning rose, they won't be able to keep their eyes off you, go try on everything else."

after about an hour of trying on different outfits, dresses, and so on, he pays for everything and tells the owner to have it delivered to his address.

saying that he would pay extra , the tab came to an easy couple grand. he tells me to put back on the first dress and shoes i tryed on and said lets go.

once out of the shop he leads me to a day spa, and tells the lady behind the counter what he wants done to me.

after about six hours of being manicured, pedicured, primp, tweezed, waxed, styled, massagged, facial, and on the list goes, i'm finally done .

heading out of the spa i walk out the door and see dimitri leaning against the wall of the building talking to someone on his cell.

when he see's me he quickly replys thank you and hangs up.

walking towards me. i stop and stand still. he walks all the way around me inspecting me from every angle. lets out a low whistle and said " worth every penny."

we finally make it back to the house and he takes me to the lounge, and tells me to have a seat, he grabs another chair, while opening two buttons at the top of his

shirt. before sitting down he asked if i wanted anything to drink while he is fixing himself a vodka, I reply, " sure you know my drink of choice."

" ya one gin and tonic coming up." he said.

handing my drink over to me bringing his chair directly in front of me . he looks into my eyes and said. " are you ready to begin rose."

" well what exactly are you gonna do." i ask slightly nervous.

he looks at me with a seductive look and said. " i'm gonna talk dirty to you, Roza, i'm gonna tell you things you never heard, a man say to you , until you never blush again,

and if you do blush , i'm gonna start all over again".

oohhhhh shittttt...


	6. Chapter 6

DICLAIMER I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTER... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

OK GOING INTO THIS CHAPTER I WAS UNSURE WHO'S POV TO GO WITH BUT I'VE DECIDED THAT I WOULD START WITH DPOV... AND SEE WHERE IT GOES, ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RATHER STEAMY OR AS SOME WOULD CALL IT LEMONEY...

SO READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRECTION, NOT ADVISED FOR THOSE UNDERAGE... HOPE I CAN PULL IT OFF!

DPOV...

As I sit on the chair closer to Rose, I know I'm gonna practally have verbal sex with her, and I already feel like I need a cold shower and I haven't even

started.. this will hopefully loosen her up towards me as well as possibly save her life while we are out there as she plays the part of a sex kitten...

now time to turn on the charm , which comes naturally to me around her , i have found my self stopping my self from trying to seduce her from the moment

i met her...now i'm gonna tell her every fantasty i've had of her since i've met her, if she only knew i really am having these fantastys...

"Roza I want you to calm down relax , I haven't even started yet and you are already blushing, take deep breathes," i say as i reach for her hand, gently

rubbing small circles in her palm. """ mmm, that's it roza calm , deep breathes, A beautiful woman such as your self should not be embaressed about what

a man can do to your body." (God what a body she has...) " or what I want to do to your body, do you know that a vampire's bite can be extremmly

pleasurable, or very painful, but when a vampire wants you to feel pleasure, you could have an orgasmn just from the bite alone, and roza, the places i could

taste on your body , mmmmmm...". I moan to her , closing my eyes to control my eyes from glowing bright green...thats the last thing I need to tell her, if she knows that

are eyes glow green when we are aroused, and not just when we are in attack mode, she'd run out the door in two seconds flat...

"Roza, do you have any idea of how many ways i could please you, how many different ways i want to take you..." i say to her making my voice low and husky...

" Tell me dimitri " she purrs to me.

fuck me , she's good I think to my self...

" I want to take you from behind roza, pushing myself deep inside you" i tell her seductivly... "but before i take you , i want to taste your sweet wet , oh roza

and you where doing so good" i tell her as her whole body flushes from head to toe. I can smell her arousal so heavy in the room as i take a deep breath.

control, control, i chant to my self...

she stands up from her chair pacing the room. trying to cool her self off... she has a look on her face that tells me she is definataly attracted to me but she also looks

annoyed that she is . just give it time , i tell my self while still sitting...

" Rose are you under control yet, we still have alot to cover." i tell her with a controled voice.

"ya I'm fine I just wasn't ready" she tells me as she takes a seat back in the chair in front of me again.

she puts a seductive look back on her face and i know she is ready to begin...

" Roza, do you know that a vampire can direct the blood flow to anywhere in are bodies for countless hours at a time...

the amount of time i want to spend pleasuring your body, there is not enough hours to do that in one day..." i say to her in a husky voice.

" I want to take you up against the wall almost violintly pushing the head of my cock deep in you , while you are screaming my name telling me harder, faster, "

and so for the next four and a half hours i told rose almost every fantasty i want to do to her... and surprisingly she only blushed 5 times...

fuck that just turns me on even more... i don;t know if i can handle another man coming on to her at this point with out wanting to rip him to shreds...

RPOV...

Never in my life have i been so sexually turned on and have to fight not to blush, but dimitri told me that for every time i blush i have to run an extra 3 miles added on to my

already normal 7 miles a day... so as of right now i have 22 miles to run... shit...

dimitri practally burnt my ears to a crisp with all of the sex talk . so with a smirk on my face i ask. "are you ok comrade, do you feel like you need a cigarette

after all that." he gives me a whole hearted chuckle and said . " go change rose, and i'll take you home, you have the next two days off you need rest."

i quickly get up smiling to my self and head to one of the bed rooms that he has all of my outfits in, and jump back in to my gym clothes...

heading back out to dimitri he is standing in front of a large window looking at the ocean, the sun is just starting to set ...

with out turning around he asked.. "Rose who hurt you, what happen, talk to me rose."

taking a seat again, while letting out a deep breathe, i began to tell him my story...

FLASHBACK...

" I was 17 , young and stupid. his name was ralph. he was 21 at the time, with the bad boy looks... he was very heavy into clubbing and drinking

he payed attention to me, he seemed to be kind and caring. but he would always pressure me into trying to have sex. we had only been together a few weeks.

and i always told him i wasn't ready. some times he would get upset and tell me that i didn;t love him and that was why i wouldn't sleep with him.

I would always try and reasurre him it wasn't him that it was me. and to just give me a little more time...and that worked for a little while.

after we had been together for about a month i went to meet him at a club and there was this girl dancing all over him , i got mad and walked up

to them and asked what the hell was going on... he pulled me out of the club and we drove back to his place ,

we argued the whole way there. once we got inside well one thing lead to another and he end up slapping me in the face...

he told me he was sorry and that he didn't mean it and that he was upset because i wouldn't be with him , and that i didn't love him, thats why he was

dancing with that girl, that he didn't know her and that she came on to him, and that he just wanted to be with me and that he loved me...

so that night i gave in, it hurt so bad... and i was scared... but he told me it was suppose to hurt, and the more it hurt that meant he was showing me how

much he loved me. after it was over , i ran to the bathroom, and cleaned my self up, crying the whole time. after that i told him i had to get home .

he told me he would call me the next day. i said ok and left.. well a week went by and i never heard one word from. i called him went over to his place but

could not get into contact with him. at first i thought maybe some thing happen to him. i was actually scared and worried about him.

so that night i went to a club that i knew he always went to and the same girl that i had caught him dancing with was there with him.

they were all over each other. i walked up to them and asked what was going on , well he told me that i was just a stupid little girl,

and that i was just another notch under his belt. after that i ran out of the club and went on a vampire killing spree...

i never saw him again...

END OF FLASHBACK

as i come back to reality i realize dimitri is kneeling right in front of me . holding one of my hands rubbing small circles on the back of my plam.

he reaches up with his free hand and wipes away a single tear i didn't know i had let out.

he looks right into my eyes and says. " I'm sorry roza, i will never ask you to speak about that again."

he quickly turns and is facing the window again in the blink of an eye. I hear him growl very quietly then he said.

" when, I find him he will pray for death, a long long time, before i grant him that wish...

then just as quickly he walks to the door saying " come on rose i will take you home. "

stunned i don't say anything , i just follow him out to the garage.

he stands in front of his astin martin opening the door for me . i slipp in to the seat with out saying a word.

the drive back to my home is quiet, but I don't feel uncomfortable, its actually very nice and peaceful.

when we reach the house he turns to me and said. "rose i want you to rest no training ok. in two day be at my place at sunset . we start the hunt then."

before I can say anything he reaches up and takes a piece of my hair, wrapping it around his fingers, then finaly, places it behind my ear , good night roza"

I give him a small smile and say. " see you in two days comrade, don't miss me to much !" as i step out of the car, before I close the door

I hear him whisper " I will miss you , roza, i will miss you more than you know." as the door closes i think ok i must be hearing things,

he could not have just said that...


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VA, OR IT CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

WELL I HOPE THAT I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT ANYONE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER.

ALSO KEEP IN MIND THAT DIMITRI HAS ONLY GIVEN ROSE HIS FIRST NAME. ...

KEEP IN MIND THAT I HAVE NOT EVER WRITTEN AN KIND OF STORY BEFORE THIS , SO ANY ADVICE ABOUT MY WRITING STYLE, IF I AM DOING

SOMETHING WRONG LET ME KNOW WHAT I NEED TO IMPROVE... THANKS...

DPOV...

After dropping Rose off, I needed to clear my mind. I know that I already care about her to much. Want her to much. I feel the over whelming

need to protect her , from anything, or anyone that would try to harm her.. Tonight she really after all this time opened up to me. it has made me feel even more

for her than I should, in my line of work , this is not good. She has become my weakness. my eneimies, can use her to get to me, if I'm honest with

myself, it's not me that I'm worried about. I don't care what my eniemies do to me , it's her they could hurt, but this is another reason that i trained her so well...

after driving around for countless hours, i still don't feel any better about everything, heading home i head into the study, pouring my self

A glass of russian vodka, i sit in my leather chair looking out towards the ocean, lost in thought...

"Dimka, she is not your weakness, she is your strenght, she is different , she is powerful, and she will love you ." said a gentle but firm older voice.

" How are you so certain Yeva, she has been brainwashed by a mother that I'm sure loves her but treats her like she is evil." i say feeling hopeless.

" I have forseen it, do you dout me Dimka, after all this time, I have been with you for over 200 years, have I ever lied or mislead you." said Yeva.

" No Never, and for that I am truthfully grateful, however , she does not know that there is more out there than just vampires." i say .

" Your making excuses Dimka, she knows more than you think she does, go to her tonight, there is something you need to see." she said.

looking at yeva with one eye brow raised , she gives me a look that said, are you questioning me... I let out a breath and say "fine" heading out the door.

" stay in the shadows," i hear her call out to me...

LATER THAT NIGHT

RPOV...

sitting in my room flipping thru countless channels on the t.v. , not really watching anything, I hear a knock on my door, looking up I say " come in"

"Rose, are you ok." said Liss. as she comes to sit next to me on the bed.

" Ya, why do you ask Liss" I say trying to cover my emotions .

" Rose you know I can tell when your lying to me." she said.

( lissa in this story is half angel, half human. she can feel peoples emotions as well see things in the future, only rose knows this, they keep it a secret)

" Fine, Liss do you think that all vampires are evil or souless." I ask her.

" You love him already don't you ? " she asked me.

I look at her in shock, and said. " If you knew why didn't you tell me , I mean I know I didn't tell you I was training with a vampire and all but ,"

she holds her hand up to cut me off and said. I seen it in a premonition , ( these are visions that liss has from time to time) but I didn't tell you

because I know how hard headed you are, you would not have taken my word for it."

I continue to just stare at her dumb founded, with my mouth hanging open...

" No " she said.

"No what ." I ask.

"No, I don't believe that all vampires are evil and souless, I believe that anyone can be evil or souless depending on there actions, don't be afraid to

give into your feelings for him Rose." stated lissa, confindently.

looking at her I realize she knows something more, I ask. " What have you seen Liss."

she looks at me with a knowing smile and said. " This is all I can say right now, so don't ask me more because I won't tell you ."

just like that old woman yeva, I know both of them know things but won't say a word. " Fine" I say to Liss.

Liss, stands up and walks to the door, then turns around and said. " I love you Rose, you know you are the sister of my heart, I will always be here for you."

" As you are the sister of my heart also Liss, I love you tooo." I tell her, as she walks out the door.

turning off my lamp i settle my self down in the bed, closing my eyes, if I was not so tired I could have sworn , that i could feel dimitri's presence in my room,

just relax Rose, he is probably off doing some kind of vampire thing. drifting off I see my self standing by a tree in the shadows looking at a figure

standing close to the edge of the cliff, relizing it's dimitri. I watch as different emotions play across his face, anger, fear , hurt, longing, and betrayal.

wanting to comfort him i call out to him, he turns to look at me with a sad look and said. I'm leaving Rose, I have to, I'm sorry, I will always Love you" he said

fading away. Feeling like my heart is being ripped apart i desperately call out his name searching for him, saying " dimitri, please don't leave me, come back,

I need you, I,,,, I ,,,, I love you !" i cryed out.

then all of a sudden i can feel a hand caress my cheek lovingly saying , " ssshhh, it's alright Roza, I'm hear , don't cry, Roza, I will never leave you. I love you to much."

his voice and the hand carressing my cheek feel so real. and then as I gasp I fling my eyes open sitting in bed, looking around i see an empty room.

turning the lamp on I see a note on my night stand in liss's handwriting, " Hey Rose i opened your window to let some fresh air in hope you don't mind , love liss."

lying back down in bed I let out a huge breath, it was just a dream. as I relax again closing my eyes still feeling tired as the darkness of sleep begins to over take me

i take a deep breath, and the last thing my mind registered is the faint scent, that I have come to known as dimitri's , as I fall into a dreamless slumber.

DPOV...  
SAME NIGHT WATCHING ROSE AND LISSA INTERACT.

Standing in the shadows of a tall tree close to Rose's room I can hear a knock on her bedroom door. extending my hearing out even futher,

i hear rose call out come in. after hearing all of there conversation, i am truly amazed. rose does know something more of what's out there other than vampires.

As i stand here pondering what all this could mean I suddenly feel a presence next to me looking next to me i see someone who i presume is lissa.

the energy she gives off is that she is not all human, I have come across her kind may times over the years she is nephilim. ( half angel, half human)

" Does Rose know what you are?" I ask her.

"Yes, she knows but her mother does not. Go to her dimitri, protect her, and protect her heart." she said to me.

"Can she accept me for what I am ?" i ask.

" Find out for your self dimitri, and by the way I opened her window just to let you know." she said with an amused look in her eye, as walks off into the darkness.

standing there for a few more minutes pondering all or what little she has told me , I decide to just take a look and make sure she is alright then leave .

As I jump up thru her bedroom window soundlessly, I see Rose sleeping , and can help but be absolutly amazed at how truely beautiful she truly is.

taking a deep breath in just to capture her scent . I feel a strong sence of peace come over me. turning to leave, I hear her call out " Ditmitri"

turning slowing looking at her seeing that she is still asleep. I walk soundlessly over to the side of her bed and kneel down.

"Don't leave me , please . come back. I need you ... please." she cryed out as tears begin to fall down the side of her face.

holding my breath and as gentle as possible I lay one hand upon her cheek, getting ready to whisper that i am her but before I say anything she said.

" I need you dimitri, please I... I ... I love you. "

At this moment in time I can actually say I think my dead heart started to beat so fast and jump right out of my chest, as I struggle to control my breathing...

Very gently I bend over to her ear , and whisper " sshhh, it's alright Roza, I'm hear , don't cry Roza, I will never leave you, I love you to much, "

taking in her scent once more I leap out of the window taking to the sky. ( yes in my story dimitir has the power to fly, not all vampires do just some of them and they have to be powerful)

As I soar thru the night sky, I have never felt so alive in my entire 300 years of excistence, and if I'm honest even when i was human.

and if i'm totally honest even my time with lilly , yes i did love her but it was not ever like this overwhelming , consuming me whole , feeling like i can't breath

feeling like there is no one else in the world but Roza. I am absolutly amazed, thrilled, there are just no words, but I am also terrified as well.

Telling my self to just take one thing at a time, i know that I must be gentle, caring and loving as well as understanding with her .

I vow to my self that I WILL NOT LOSE HER ! I will cherish her, and love her till the end of my existence, and even beyond.

to those that would see harm come to her , well all I can say is THEY WILL NOT BE SHOWN MERCY OR DEATH !

THEY WILL SUFFER BY MY HANDS FOR ETERNITIY !


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS...

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE INCOURAGING REVEIWS, I ALREADY PRETTY MUCH KNOW WHERE THE STORY IS HEADING,

HOWEVER , I'M NOT SURE IF I WANT TO MAKE ALL ONE LONG STORY OR AFTER I'M DONE MAKE IT INTO A SEQUEL. I HAVE SEVERAL STORY LINES

I WOULD LIKE TO COVER, BUT ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT, I PROMISE THERE WILL AS MUCH ACTION AS POSSIBLE AS WELL STEAMY CHAPTERS,

SO JUST BARE WITH ME AS I SORT IT ALL OUT IN MY MIND HOW I WANT TO LAY IT ALL OUT SO THANKS...

OH ONE MORE THING, QUESTION ? IF I WANTED TO LOAD UP PICTURES OF HOW I SEE WHAT THE CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE HOW WOULD I DO THAT...

COULD REALLY USE THE HELP TO FIGURE THAT OUT THANKS AGAIN...

RPOV...

TWO DAYS LATER , MORNING...

AH, I feel so relaxed and refreshed, as I lye down snuggled up in my bed, the sun bright rays shinning thru my usual dark room, liss ! she must have pulled back

my dark curtains... oh well time to rise and shine. throwing my silk robe on i run down stairs to the kitchen.

my mother is fixing breakfast and liss is sitting at the table with a cup of coffe and looking at something on the laptop.

"Hey guys, morning," I call out, grabbing a cup of coffee. uh, oh my mother is cooking alot of food she must be leaving for a while, she only cooks this much

when she leaves town for a while.

" Ma , when are you leaving." i ask. she looks at me amazed for a sec.

"How do you know I'm leaving town rosemarie." she asked me...

Liss and I reply at the same time saying " you always cook alot when you leave " we all looked at each other in silence, then burst out laughing.

my mother looked at the both of us with a smirk on her face , then said, " Fine yes, I'm leaving town for about two and a half weeks."

" When do you leave." i asked her. " Noon," she replyed. " well i'm gonna go change into my clothes" i say quickly

so for the rest of the morning we sat at the table, talking and catching up with one another, finally it was a hour before my mother's departure, she asked to

speak with me privately, " sure" I replyed. thinking here we go again.

walking her to her room she turned and asked. " Rose are you ok, I mean you don't have the feeling like you want to."

" Just stop mother, is this all you ever care about , I mean do you ever worry that I might not make it back one night, or if I'm even happy or

just anything else about me other than if I'm turning evil...! " " you know what never mind you don't have to answer that, I already know." i said angryily

" Don't be ridiculas Rose, of course I care." she said with out looking at me . "Look we will talk when i get back i have to go." she said.

not saying a word I turn and walk out of the room closing the door behind me standing in the hallway pinching the bridge of my nose with my finger

trying to control my anger, I quietly hear my mother say to her self. " I do love you rose , your all I truly have."

stunned that I over heard her, clearly she didn't want me to hear that I walk quietly back down the stairs when I get to the kitchen

Liss gives me a knowing look and comes over to give me a hug, she says. " she does love you Rose she just doesn't know how to show it."

" thanks Liss, look I'm gonna go for a walk, I 'll be back in a couple of hours, give mom my love ok, and if you need me i have my phone ok." i say pleadingly

" Sure no worries ok, love ya Rosieeee." she called after me lovingly.

HOURS LATER

STILL RPOV...

As I make my way back , opening the front door I see Liss sitting on the sofa watching t.v. " Hey a package came for you I set it in your room."

as I make my way to my room opening the door I see a large box sitting on my bed with a envolope on top.

lifting the envolope I see one word on top " Roza" my heart rate just jumped thru the roof, opening the letter it read...

My Dearest Roza,

I took the liberty to pick out your outfit for tonight, I hope you don't mind, if so then I can arrange for something different to be brought over .

I know that I said for you to arrive at sunset at my home, however I had a prior obligation that needed my care. I will meet you outside the club we met at.

Just to refresh your memory the name of the club is Shadow Kissed, please arrive promtly at 9:30 tonight. Also the package should also include a file

containing information about the mark we are going for tonight. I trust that the last two days have been pleasant for you, and that you are well rested.

I look forward to seeing you tonight.

p.s. the boots have special attachments inside for weapons !

Yours Truely, Dimitri.

Setting the note down I open the box and see a file sitting on top, setting it a side for now I look at the outfit he choose, and see a sliver

sort of metalic looking piece of material, wondering what in the world it is I hear Liss say , " It's a blouse Rose, well half of one anyway."

"How in the world does this go on. " i say. "Go shower I will help you get ready tonight, by the way what time are you leaving." she asked.

" I have to be there at 9:30 sharp" i tell her. " well move your butt, you only have two hours to get ready." she said shoving me toward the bathroom.

after scrubbing my entire body and making sure to shave every where, i jump out wrapping a towel around my self and make my way back in to my room.

"Sit " commanded Liss. after a bout half an hour liss has blow dryed and flat ironed my hair , applyed my what she called goddes going to war make up, meaning

appyling, dark smoky gray eye shadow, black eye liner with a hint of silver shimmer on my eyes, mascara, natural looking blush, and clear and shiny lip gloss.

I know it sounds like alot but I must admit the way liss pulled it all together , I look rather like an egyptian princess. wow. I think. is that really me!

"Thanks Liss , you did a great job." I tell her..

" Time to get dressed , now this sliver shirt doesn't have a back so it just covers the front , there is a small sliver tie that holds the shirt down in the back plus its a halter top."

she tells me. "Ya just my luck I can't wear a bra with this one ." I tell her.

" Well I guess your even more lucky then because there is not much to this thong either." she said while slightly laughing.

" OH MY GOD, what does he think , I'm going to pole dance, A frickin stripper would feel bare in these " I groan in frustration.

" Stop complaining and just get dressed, your gona be late, and you don't want to upset the russain." said liss still laughing...

pulling on the barely there thongs, then fastening the so called blouse, I also pull on the extremly skin tight black leather pants, i mean any tighter and you would

think there glued to my ass... but wow they do make my ass look great... pulling on the black high heal boots i see the hidden compartments on the inside

placeing my stake in one boot and my sliver daggers in the other, one last thing my sliver matching bangle bractlets that liss got me.( they are really retractable sliver whips )

ready to go i head down stairs, Liss sees me and her mouth is hanging open , finally closeing her mouth she said, " Rose your gonna have problems tonight."

" What do you mean Liss have you seen a premonition." i ask worried.

" No , I mean you look, I don't know how to even describe it, well you look like an angel but like an angel going to war. like the angel of death." she stuttered.

" So is that a good thing then." i ask unsure. looking over the file i've stored to memrory one last time.

" Totally" she said still in shock.

"Ok good , I guess. I gotta go liss, if anything you know the drill, right. " i say.

" Yes, i know the drill, go and have fun, but not to much fun... she said with a knowing smile...

I just shrugged and said later and walked out to the garage.

hmmmm... do I take the baby (1969 ss chevelle) or Eleanor (1967 GT500 mustang totally restored and major, major, fast) hmmmm,

I feel the need to be " GONE IN SIXTEY SECONDS " Eleanor it is...

Arriving out side the club I get out of the car and sit agaisnt the door waiting for Dimitri...

DPOV

OUTSIDE THE CLUB...

I stand waiting in the shadows for Roza, I see a 67 mustang pull up and see Roza step out of the car...

Now vampires don't need to breath, we only breath to catch the scent . however at this moment in time I am gasping for air...

finally controling my self, I walk striaght over to Roza and see her eyes widen for a few seconds as she see me before controling her facial expressions...

as I walk up to her I pull her into my embrace placing my hands on her hips, i bend down takeing in her scent and whisper in her ear,

" you look beautiful Roza, absulutly beautiful, " i say still holding her close.

"Thank you , You look handsom yourself." she stated breathlessly.

" are you ready Roza, remember you will have to play the part, also don't let him take you any where indoors if you can help it. Also I will be there the whole time ,

and I will follow where ever you take him, I will see you but you won't see me ."

"Yes, I'm ready, don't worry comrade I can do this, its not my first time." she said trying to lighten the mood.

it always amazes me that she can see right thru me when no one else can read or see anything else about me .

Looking into her eyes, I say " Good, here I want to give you this, there is a tracking device in it and also if you get into trouble there is a panick button on it."

lifting the the necklace with the cross that my mother gave me from my neck, turning her a round and moving her long black silk hair to the side while

putting it on her. she looks amazingly admiring the cross as i turn her to face me again, she said " it's beautiful , thank you"

" keep it with you always, with the tracking device and panick button i can find you anywhere with in a fifthy mile radius" i tell her.

" I will keep it close to me at all times " stated rose.

I slowly brush my hand carressing her cheek, she leans her face into my hand , I bend down and place a small kiss just below her ear,

then whisper in her ear " Good luck Roza" and turn disappearing once again into the shadows...

RPOV...

As I watch Dimitri's tall and sexy figure fade into the shadows , I stand here trying to turn by brain back on from auto pilot.

what the hell just happened... and why the hell did he not kiss me on the lips... and since when do vampires have crosses,

I mean it 's not like they can't touch crosses or anything but its kinda like when have you ever heard of vampires and crosses ! I know cliche right.

Focaus , you idiot, I mentally scream at my self. gathering my composure, I walk toward the front entrace to the club, I see the same bouncer that was there

the first time I came here. Now imagine seeing this guy that is about 6" 3 and built like a freaking tank, and looks like he can kill you with just giving you an

evil glare , loose his cool the minute his eyes meet mine. I can faintly see that his knees are shaking, WTF, I think , oh I'm giving him my

man eater smile , better reign that back just a bit before he faints, i think smirking to my self, " Hey honey you gonna let me in tonight, your not gonna make me wait are u."

i purr to him while brushing his arm. " N .. No , beautiful, you definately don't have to wait " he stutters, trying to gain his composure. " thanks " I say slinking past him.

Taking a seat at the bar , ordering you guessed it Gin & tonic . Its a waiting game now, hopeing are vamp, will show up. after about 8 gin's later I feel it.

turning in my seat looking toward the entrance, I see the mark. He looks like freaking sex on legs, dam . ok her we go , a new song starts to play in the club,

r. kelly's slow wind, wine for me...

making my way to the dance floor, walking with the intent to seduce, i start to slowly sway my hips, to the beat of the music, lifting my arms above my head,

now back in the day, liss and I have taken dance lessons on how to belly dance, so otherwise , dancing like this will garantee any striaght man will fall

victim to me. ( I hope thinking to my self) closing my eyes , I bring my hands down running them over my breast, slowly licking my lips,

while still swaying my hips to the music. stretching my arms twirling them in a seductive way , while making my hips push out , turning all the way around in a small circle,

opening my eyes I see that the there is no eles dancing , there all just watching me ...ok rose you can do this , i tell myself, slowly winding my hips bringing myself,

lower closer to the floor with each beat of the music, finally making my way back, I suddenly feel two hands on my hips and know, that I have my mark.

we continue to dance with each other me teasing the whole time pressing my self against him , turning to face him I ask want to get a drink.

he looks into my eyes and said . " No, I wanna be alone with you." eager much I think. " Lead the way " I purr to him while running my hand

over his chest. without saying another word he leads me out of the club, to a sporty, BMW, feeling on my ass the whole way.

Gritting my teeth, i say " nice ride" walking over to the passenger side door he presses me up against the door attacking my lips.

gross, eewwwww, i think to my self, and say making my voice low and husky, " not here lover boy, lets take this somewhere private I know just the place."

he runs his fingers down my neck and said. " I can't wait to taste you." i'm sure , you can't you jack ass, didn't even ask me my name, i think to my self,

" then lets not keep me waiting ." i say with my man eater smile . we quickly jump into the car and i lead him to the middle of now where to an open field .

we get out and he comes over to me running his finger down my arm, I shiver in disgust, while he thinks it's in pleasure, he then grabs my wrist, and brings it

to his mouth kissing my hand then turns it a round and bit into my wrist. trying to yank my arm back he growls , while his eyes turn glowing green and said.

" shut up you Bitch and stand still " oh he did not just call me a bitch, " You wanna see a bitch i'll show you a bitch you bastard" I growl in a

menenacing voice . bringing my other hand back and socking right in the temple of his head. all the while my eyes glow like a freaking green light.

he staggers back ward from the hit , gaining his balance he looks at me in shock and said. " what the fuck are you, you have a heart beat."

looking at him with a sneer i say, " I'M DEATH YOUR DEATH " ... AS we began to dance to the beat of the prey and predator...


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN VA OR IT'S CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

WELL GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...

I HOPE THAT I AM DOING THIS STORY JUSTICE... THERE MAY BE SOME LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER NOT SURE JUST YET BUT I WILL SEE...

SO JUST IN CASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRECTION...

RPOV

As we dance around each other he throws a punch to my face, grabbing his outstreched fist, I twist his hand in a way that dimitri taught me , bringing him to his knees,

grabbing his head between my hands I bring my knee up and slam it into his face. he falls backwards on the ground looking up at me and snarling, while spitting

blood out of his mouth. he said growling. " Your gonna pay for that" smirking at him as I unleash my sliver whips making them crack against the ground,

while they glow with a sliver ,white light. While looking down at him i say in the voice of a temptress, " Get up off your ass so I can make you my bitch."

He growls at me in anger and leaps towards me , before he can get close enough I lash out with one of the whips wrapping tightly around his neck.

as I tugg on the whip it digs into his neck burning his flesh. he screams out in pain , swearing he's gonna kill me .

" Don't move a muscle , if you do I will slice your head off with the flick of my wrist " I say while tightening the whip just a little more.

" Hold him steady Roza" called Dimitri from behind me. all the while his arms wrap around my waist from behind pulling me closer to him.

A shiver of pleasure runs all thru my body... Dimitri 's hold on my waist becomes more firm as I know he has just smelt my arousal.

He bends down and kisses me on my neck, I can't help the small moan that leaves my lips, he growls in a whisper into my ear saying

" Later I promise" ... as he says those words I swore i felt like a tidal wave of desire swept right between my legs...

He growled again and said in a purr... " mmm...your tempting me Roza, but we have buisiness to attend to, plus your hurt."

without saying anything further he grabs the wrist that is hurt looking at it . he looks up at the other vampire and said. " I will make sure you pay for this." motioning to my

wrist. Then dimitri pulled out one of my sliver daggers out of my boot and sliced his palm , placing it close to my mouth he said. " drink my love "

taking his palm in my hand i bring my lips closer, sucking at the blood dripping out of it , all the while dimitri bends down kissing my neck,

I moan as I drink from him , my body healing itself from the injury to my wrist, while the feeling of wanting to be closer to him grows to unbearable.

Closing my eyes as I lose my self to the feelings aroud me he whispers against the skin of my neck " Soon, my love soon, I promise " he said in a husky whisper.

opening my eyes i look at the vampire that is locked into the tight embrace that my whip has got him in. coming back to realality I release dimitri's hand.

Dimitri releases his hold on me and walks right up to the vampire and said " Hello, Anthony, its been a while"...

Anthony eyes open wide as he looks at Dimitri, then commpossing himself he said. " You won't get away with this , Victor will not allow you to get in the way of his operation."

Realizing his mistake that he said too much he sneers in frustration,

Dimitri places the sliver dagger near Anthony's eye and said in a cold and threating voice, " Oh don't stop now mate, i will make you a deal, you tell me what you know and i won't

kill you, however lie to me and I will let that beautiful vixen toture you."

Pulling tighter on the whip it bites futher into his neck as he lets out a whelp of pain.

"Easy now my sweet, I still need my information from him." calls dimitri while turning his head to give me a seductive look...

"Sorry, I got a little carried away" i say sheepishly..

he turns back to look at Anthony and said " Start talking"

"Fine if I talk, you promise not to kill me ." he asked.

"Yes, I am a man of my word, I won't kill you." said dimitri.

" Well, Victor is running a large operation, he wants to take beautiful females and sell them to the highest bidder, the more exotic they look, the more money he gets,

they usually use them for sex or keep them drugged up enough to sell there bodies to other vampires for sex.

the ones that are more normal looking he sells for the price of blood whores, he has alot of people in high places, they've been paid off.

That's all I know, I don't know who all the key players are I swear, they keep the names hidden, I swear." he said pleading.

" I believe you, he is all your Roza." said dimitri.

" Wait, you said you won't kill me." pleaded anythony.

" Your right, but I never said she won't." said dimitri with a smirk.

anthony eyes widen in disbelief , then realizing his fate he said, " I will see you in hell "

"You first." I called out while flicking my wrist, his head falling clean off his shoulder onto the ground.

Dimitri, turned looking at me then walked over to me and grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and the other he placed on my hip

bringing me closer to him . he attacked my lips , giving me a hungry, and desire filled kiss, capturing my bottum lip between his he begin sucking on it.

moaning into his mouth, he ran his tongue against mine in a massageing way, reaching one of my hands up into his hair, pulling him closer to me , are bodies

flush against each other deepening the kiss futher, I feel my knees start to give out and his pulls back from the kiss and said .

" Roza, are you ok, I didn't mean to kiss you like that, with out asking your permission." he said worriedly.

"Well no I'm not ok " i said looking into his eyes, he looked like his whole world came crashing down.

" I would just like to know why you didn't kiss me before we went into the club ." I ask teasing.

he looked at me with clear joy and relief and said. " Because I would not have stopped, till i had you, and I personally don't care if anyone saw us, but i'm

sure you would have your reservations, however if I kiss you again we won't get out of here, so lets get out of here before I change my mind."

walking away from me he bends down and picks up anothony's head and puts it in a black bag and said." there's a bounty on his head and we will collect it."

pulling out some type of lighter fluid he pours it on the dead body and lights it on fire.

walking back toward the bmw, i look to him and think what do we do with it. but before I can say anything he says , " where gonna sell it to some people i know,

they will pay a pretty penny for this one." pulling out his phone he makes a call , " Hey Eddie, ya I need you to make a pick up, its about a

2009, or 2010 , bmw... no there is no damage to the car. the keys will be in it. " he gives him the location then hangs up.

taking my hand in his he looks at me and smiles then picks me up bridal style, then takes off running at what feels like moving at the speed of light.

before i can say one word he stopped, right in front of his ducati, he jumps on and tells me to do the same.

some time later we arrive back to my car...

we both get off and he stands in front of me with his arms around me as i lean against my car. he slowly bends and plants open mouth kisses on my neck.

and asked in a whisper , " Will you stay with me tonight ?" my heart has jumped out of my chest and left the building people. or so I think ...

" Yes, I will stay with you." i tell him in a breathless whisper.

DPOV ARRIVING AT D. HOUSE.

Getting off my bike, I walk over to her car door opening the door for her I offer her my hand helping her out. she takes my offered hand as i lead her to the house.

I take her into the lounge and offer her a drink, she acceppted, handing her drink, I sit across from her just gazing at this amazing creature,

I know that she is nervous but I have no intenion of pushing her or taking things futher if she is not ready , I just needed her close to me.

"Roza, there is no need for you to be nervous, I just wanted you near me tonight, we don't have to do anything, would you like to bathe, and relax ." I ask.

"Yes please." she said

taking her hand I lead her to my bedroom, telling her to have seat on one of the chairs in my room, I walk into the bathroom that is attached to my room,

and close the door behind me , pulling out a dozen candles and placeing them around the huge tub , before lighting them, I draw a warm bath,

putting exotic oils into the water. quickly lighting the candles, i turn on calm and relaxing music, lowering the lights , and setting out a soft towel,

I walk out back into the room . "Roza, I have set everything out for you. go and relax, I will be downstairs in the kitchen, when you are ready you can join me."

i say in a calm and relaxing voice. " Thank you." she said walking over and placing a small kiss on my lips, then walking into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

walking out of my bedroom, i walk over to the room that holds all of the out fits i have gotten her and find what i'm looking for,

a long blood red silk night gown, with thin straps over the shoulder , it has two long spilts on each side coming up to the thighs, with the matching silk robe.

picking out a pair of matching panties , that are extremely sexy yet comfortable enough, I walk back into my room and place them on the bed.

walking out and closing the door , i head to the kitchen...

Setting a table for two with candles and all , I open a bottle of wine waiting for roza.

pouring two glasses of wine, looking up I see her standing in the doorway, she is glowing, her skin giving off a scent of the exotic oils, her hair hanging down her back,

she is absulutly breathe taking... "Did you enjoy your bath?" i asked quietly.

"very much so , thank you ." she replyed just as quietly

"Well, I hope your hungry, and I hope you like steak and lobster?" I asked.

"Yes, I am hungry and I do ." she replyed walking towards her seat, pulling her chair out for her once she is seated i hand her a glass of wine.

We eat, making small talk, laughing , and joking around, suddenly the mood changes and I can feel her demeanor change,

" Is something wrong Roza." I ask.

"No, nothing is wrong,... its just ... well dimitri, where is this going , I mean this between us." she asked.

"Do you want the truth, well, the truth might scare you, but I respect you to much to lie to you, I Love You Roza ,

I am totally and completely in love with you, I have never felt this way before, I have thought that I had loved one other person many years ago, but

i know now it was it different kind of love, not any where close to what I feel for you. Her name was Lilly, and she was killed , she was human, she knew

what I was, and i won't lie. I did love her , but i had my reservations. with you, I have none..." I said seriously.

looking at her breathing heavy, i say " I'm sorry, I have scared you, I don't want you to feel like you have to say or even feel that way about me."

"No its ok, its just alot to take in is all, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything" I tell her.

" Make love to me Dimitri." she said in a whisper...

with out saying a word I walk over to her and lift her up bridal style and carry her to my room.

placing her standing in front of the bed , I reach for the tie, holding her robe in place , looking into her eyes the whole time.

the robe falls open and reaching both of my hands I slide the robe off her shoulders slowly, as it fall to the floor.

taking a deep breathe I can smell her arousal, so strong it practically consumes me, closing my eyes for a brief moment taking it all in, I growl in an attempt to

control myself so that I will be gentle with her. opening my eyes I see her eyes glowing green just like I know mine are,

bending down and captureing her lips in a slow but hungry kiss she moans into my mouth , only further driving me crazy,

placing my hand on her hips i pull her flush against me , she reaches her hands up and places one on my chest, the other running thru my hair, releaseing it

from the tie holding it. slowly my hands take the thin strap holding her gown in place and slide it from her shoulders,

her body is all but bare before me except, for the red panties, a slight blush crosses her cheeks, pulling back from her I reach one of my palms

to her cheek, and say " Don't be embarrest, from me Roza, you are abosulutly beautiful," i whisper.

she reaches forward running her fingers across my chest, slowly unbuttoning, my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders, she runs her hands across my bare chest

closeing my eyes I shiver in total pleasure, before long everything comes off, clothes scattered around at are feet.

lyeing her down on the bed , placing small but sensual kisses against her neck,

" Roza, I'm gonna take my time with you, I want to adore, and worship your body". i say huskyly.

" mmmm dimitri, show me , " she says in a shiver of delight.

reaching down to her ankles, i place open mouth kisses , and nip at her skin softly, elicting another moan from her,

making my way slowly up her inner thighs, all the while kissing and sucking on her.

she is thrashing lightly under me, the closer i get to her soft mound i can see her arousal dripping down her legs,

licking her sweet juices from her legs, I let out a groan , she taste so exquistit, better than i could have imangined.

without being able to control my self futher , I fall prey apon her wet core, sucking and lapping up all of her,

thrusting my tongue, in and out of her warmth.

she calls out panting " OH mmmmm,,,,, Dimitri, don't stop, don't stop please,"

I have no intension of stopping , with my lips i suck in her swollen clit into my mouth,

taking one of my fingers and slowly placing it inside her warmth, pumping my finger in and out, then apply another finger,

" Oh god Roza you feel so good , I can barely wait to take you." i say groaning in pleasure.

feeling her walls clamp down on my fingers I know she is having an orgasmn, removing my fingers from her replacing it with

my tongue, I lapp up all of her flowing juices, lifting myself above her i grabb both of her breast firmly in my hands,

bringing my self closer to her perfect peaks I place my mouth on her already hard nipple, sucking and biting gently,

switching breast I show the other one the same attenion, before kissing her sweet lips,

" oh Dimitri, I can taste myself in your mouth" she moans

" Does that turn you on, Roza, do you like that roza." I ask as I lick a path from her lower neck all the way to her ear sucking on her ear lobe.

"God Yes , please , dimitri," she moans out...

"Tell me , tell me what you want roza, and I will grant it to you " i say moaning on her skin...

"I need you, I need to feel you so deep inside me , please dimitri, I can't wait any longer " she half cryed half moaned out.

feeling all the blood in my body go to my cock, in a rush, the pain of needing to be in her becomeing unbarable,

"Yes, roza I need you desperately as well." i groan out to her in a husky voice...

taking the head of my cock and rubbing it in her wet folds, to coat myself in her flowing juices, she thrust her hips forward in

need, " take me now " she groans out...

placing myself at the entrance of her dark and warm heated core, i look up into her eyes and see her pleading with her eyes for me to

thrust into her,

thats all I needed, thrusting myself slowly but deep inside her , she moans out in pleasure ,

"OH Roza you feel so so good, mmmm, so good roza" i call out, while thrusting with firm and slow thrust hitting deeper with each thrust.

bending and taking her breast in to my mouth sucking and niping with my teeth, making sure not to pierce her skin, but wanting so badly to just taste her,

but knowing she would resent it after the fact...

" Deeper, go deeper dimitri, faster more please" she pleads,

losing my cotrol I lift both of her legs from my waist and place them on my shoulders, allowing my self to penetrate her faster and deeper,

"Yes , yes , ooooohhhhhh mmmmmyyyy ggooodddd dimmmmmittrrriiiiiiiiiiii..." she screamed out. feeling the walls of her

hot core clamping down , milking me, demanding I give her my essence...

still pumping and thrusting I give her what she demands of me and release myself deep inside her,

throwing by head back roaring in complete ecstacy ...

Removing my self from her , I lye down next to her watching as she trys to catch her breathe, taking a deep breath my self

i can smell the scents of are love making, and already I want more of her,

she notices that I'm aroused again and gives me her man eater smile and said, " ready for another round "

giving her a seductive smile, i say " I'M Just getting started roza, we won't be sleeping for a long, long, time I can promise you that "

I keep my promise to Roza , we made love till the sun came up , and past breakfast, finnally she was exhausted,

but as I lye down watching her sleep in my arms all I can think is, I can't seem to get enough of her...

I have been with others in my past, but never has it ever been like this for me ever...


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

WELL I HOPE THAT I PULLED OFF THE LAST CHAPTER WITH OUT IT BEEING TO WELL I GUESS CHEESY,

I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE LEMON SCENE LONGER BUT I WAS GETTIG TIRED AND WASN'T SURE IF IT WAS TO MUCH...

ANYWAY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ! I know this chapter may seem slow but i just feel like there needs to be more romance before blood shed...

RPOV

Opening my eyes, I feel totally and completely satisfied, and energized. Looking around the room I remember where I am ...

Oh my god, did, the last eight hours of last night, and if i'm honest this mornings events really take place...

blushing like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, I realize , yes ! it did.

looking to the side I see an empty bed, oh God , I can't get hurt again .

Looking closer I see A rose placed on top of a letter, lifting the rose and reading the letter...

My Dearest Roza,

when you are ready, please join me in the kitchen for a " late " breakfast...

If you feel the need to freshen up, please feel free to do so...

new attire has already been set out for you...

All my Love, dimitri...

It always amazes me that he thinks of everything , when it comes to me.

also the way he speaks sometimes, you can tell he was from another era in time.

just his voice is enough to send shivers of pleasure right to my spine...

I can't believe he told me he loves me, I still have not said it back to him,

yet he didn't push for it. of course I do love him as well , however it terrifies me ...

get it together rose he is waiting for you...

walking to the bathroom, I see a beautiful long white sun dress, with a large black rose covering the lower part.

and a beautiful almost black its so red rose with a hair clip attached to it, with black wedge sandals...

A white push up bra and matching panties...

After jumping in the shower and dressing, I decided to leave my hair hanging down and place the rose hair clip holding back a small piece of hair

on the side , of my head.

applying a little mascara, and lip gloss i'm ready to go.

heading down stairs walking toward the kitchen I hear voices talking , stoping to listen for just a second,

" So, who is she ?" i hear an unknown voice ask.

" why do you ask?" i heard the other voice say, realizeing its dimtri.

" Well for starters, I have never in all my years knowing you, seen you smile so much, or ever for that matter

and second of all I don't know, you seem different."

" Well Eddie, that could be because I feel happy, she makes me feel alive again, maybe thats why I am smileing so much..

or It could be because Roza, is standing just behind that door listening ,!" said dimitri.

shit busted, walking thru the door smilling sheepishly, i say. "Good evening"

Dimitri walks over to me smiling like he won some kind of prize, and takes me into his arms kissing me loveingly

then said. " Good evening, you look lovely, I trust you sleep well and that you are feeling well?" he asked.

" Yes thank you , um who is your friend" i asked

"Well don't pay him any mind , he lost his maners the day he was born, I"M Eddie, by the way, and you are?"

"Rose" I simpley state.

" Ah, such a beautiful name for a beautiful person, it suits you. so you must be the one that has him grinning all day like a fool. " said eddie snickering.

I smile, looking down , trying to avoid blushing, and say " I 'm sure I don't know what you mean, Eddie."

" leave her be , you shmuck, you already annoy me to death, and I will not allow you to run roza off , just to try and get away from you." said dimitri laughing.

" Fine, Fine, but don't say I didn't try to warn you what a fool he is." said eddie amuseingly.

ignoring eddie, dimitri turns to me and asked. " Are you hungry?"

"Ah ya sure, um breakfast would be great." I said.

after sitting down and eating breakfast the three of us walk over to the living room and discuse last nights events with the club and the vampire.

" You should of seen it Eddie, she walked into that club mezmorizng, the whole place, the second the mark walked in

it was like he was in a state of being hypnotized, man it took her 2 minutes flat to have him out of the club." said dimitir proudly.

"Dude you know she beat your record." stated eddie in shock.

"Ok guys cool it , thats not what matters, the information he told us , well do we have any other leads ?" i asked.

"Ya we got an imformant from inside ." stated eddie.

" Who's the informant?" asked dimitri.

" I believe you know her." said eddie with a serious look.

" Elena." asked dimitri, will taking a quick glance at me.

"Ya, she got mixed up in this shit , A guy she was seeing , turns out it was victor's son." said eddie.

"We leave tonight , set the meeting for tommorrow around 6p.m. " stated dimitri seriously.

"Where are you going." I asked .

"WE, are going my dear to Santa Monica, we will stay over night. dimitri said looking into my eyes.

" I can't leave Liss alone, my mother is out of town." i stated

"She won't be alone , my love. I will have one of my men stay with her." dimitri said matter of factly.

"Fine, I need to head home for a while anyway, so I will give liss the heads up and pack." i say.

walking out to my car , I know he is following me, however I can't help but feel a little annoyed about who this elena person is,

i get the feeling like she has been with dimitri in the past. although I am glad he is taking me along, I want to see what I am up against.

opening my car door dimitri reaches for my hand.

" Roza, have I upset you?"

" No" i say to fast

"Tell me the truth please." he asked.

signing, i say, " its just , I get the feeling that this elena person and you have been together, and well, I just realize that I don't know

alot of your past, like who you been with , or where you have been in your life." I say all in a rush.

realization comes to his face, " I'm sorry , I should have told you all of this, and I will tell you anything you want to know,

I will not lie about my past, as much as I don't want it to pain you, the truth is yes I have had sex with elena, in the past,

I have been with alot of women Roza, God how I wish it wasn't true, but it is. I can't change that, but I can assurre you a few things,

one , you have nothing to prove to me in the bedroom, I have never been with anyone else and felt what I feel with you.

two, I can't loose you, Roza your everything I didn't know I was looking for and more.

three, No One comes close, to even compare. I will never give you a reason to dout my love for you."

four, i interrupted him saying.

"Dimitri, this is a long list ..." I say laughing.

he looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes, bringing his lips slowly toward mine, giving me a slow and passionate kiss,

his hand reaches into my hair , his other hand placed on the small of my back, carressing me and bringing me closer to his body,

i feel an inferno of flames rising from my toes all the way to my scalp, he moans into my mouth deepening the kiss.

I know the flood gates, that is my arousal, is seeping down and soaking my panties, Dimitri, groans sounding like a mixture of a moan and a growl,

he takes the hand that was on the small of my back and reaches down pulling my dress up enough to get his hand under it, he pushes ,

a side my panties and plunges two fingers in to me. pumping in and out.

at this point not only am I moaning in pleasure but I have lost the ability to keep myself standing,

he is carrying all of my weight now, still pumping in and out , moaning his name, I can feel my self clenching around his fingers

as I roll my head back and lose myself in passion.

" that's it roza give it to me, cum for me roza." he purred in a whisper.

finally coming down from my high, he removes his hand, and places the two fingers into his mouth , sucking and licking all of me off.

before I can say or do anything else, he reaches down and quickly removes my panties,

telling me they belong to him. this just further continues to turn me on.

he looks at me with love, and a burning lust in his eyes , trying to control him self he pulls back from me ,

and said. " Go roza, before I won't let you leave, I will pick you up in a hour, I'm taking you out tonight, so dress up."

and turns practically running back into the house , looking like he is in pain.

still in a daze taking a shaking breathe, i finally gather my self and head home.

reaching the house I step inside and see liss on her laptop,

"Have a good night?" she asked. lifting her eyes to look at me.

smileing like a nut i say " actually I had an amazing night."

not expecting the next words out of her mouth liss said " about freaking time you get good and layed." smirking at me.

shocked with my mouth hanging open I stand there like an idiot just looking at her and thinking

" who are you "

" I'm your sister and best friend , and close your mouth, you look like an idiot." she stated still laughing.

" OK, OK, I gotta go pack and get ready, liss we are going to santa monica, for work, he is gonna have one of his men stay with you till we get back,

are you alright with that?" i asked.

" ya as long as he is cute I have no problems with it." she stated looking back at her laptop. " hold up I'll help you pack, you go shower in the mean time."

whatever , i think to my self, running up and getting ready...

DPOV...

TIME TO PICK UP ROZA..

Pulling up in the drive way, i get out and ring the bell. I see liss answer the door.

"hey Dimitri, come in rose will be down in a sec." she said.

Hello Lissa, I hope you don't mind me taking rose, we have some buisiness to attend to, also i will have one of my men stay with you,

his name is christian, but you can call him chris for short, he will be here with in the hour." I say.

" thanks for doing that ,and I don't mind at all." said liss.

As soon as liss finished, I looked up to see a pair of gold, high heel sandals, encrusted with jewls , attached to well defined natural taned legs,

descending down the stairs, my eyes trailing a path up her legs to a short, white dress coming to mid thigh, looking over her defined hips,

I can feel the tighening in my pants become strained demanding to be let out, continuing my path upwards i see slender elegant , bare shoulders, begging

to be touched, my eyes descend upon her lusious full pink lips, practically screamming to be kissed , finnally I met her hazel eyes,

warm , kind , caring, that can see right into me.

the thought " MINE" runs thru my whole body, burning in my viens.

she givies me a breathe taking smile, and said "Hey , you ready."

walking over to take her in my arms, I give her a sweet gentle kiss, and said " Yes, where is your bag, I'll take it to the car, while you say your good bye."

she points out her bag, grabbing it I turn to liss and said , " Lissa, if you need anything at all, just let chris know, and if he gives you a hard time,

I will deal with him." i said.

Liss laughed and said, "OH , I'm sure I can handle him, but don't worry about me, just keep her safe ok. "

" I'll protect her with my life." i stated turning and walking out the door.

an hour later we arrive in santa monica...

RPOV...

we pull up to a hotel, named "THE HUNTLEY" ( it is a real hotel people so please go online and check it out, its really beautiful )

pulling up to the front lobby, the valet opens our doors for us, walking in the lobby is really beautiful, calm and relaxing,

a sweet smell of jasmine and orchids flood my scences in a wonderful display of arrangments all around the hotel.

dimitri walks over to check us in , while i am still mezmerised with the grand desine of the hotel,

moments later I feel strong but gentle arms surround me as they plant small kises on my neck.

he whispers in my ear, " Are you ready to head up to are room." he asked.

heading to the glass elevator, we enter and he presses the button to the presidential suite,

the elevator comes to a stop on the top floor, getting off, we head into the suite,

all I can think is this real, I mean the lay out is like a loft style space,

with aqua tone leather sectionals, italian murano glass lighting,

walking further in the room I notice that there is white sand blasted wood framed floor - to- ceiling mirrors,

fully stocked wet bar, and leading to the bedroom, there is candles on every safe surface setting the mood, with soft glowing lights

white silk sheer drapes and white silk blanket, with black satin sheets. adourn the king size bed.

"Roza, go ahead and take a moment to freshen up and I will met you for dinner at the penthouse located in the hotel " he said while placing a kiss on my cheek,

and walking out the door.

gathering my wits, i walk into the bathroom, and refreshen my make-up and fix my hair.

walking out i step onto one of the balconies and gaze at the stars.

thinking , please god don't let this man hurt me , I can't help but wonder what my life could be with him,

can i really handle all the past women, i mean i don;t hold the past against him, as long as he is faithful to me.

taking a deep breathe to steady my self I walk out to meet him.

walking into the lounge/ resturuant, the hostest asked " may I help you miss."

" Yes, I meeting someone here, his name is ." i say looking at her and realizeing the hostest is abosultly gorgeous,

but before I can say anything she said," ah you must be looking for tall dark and sex on legs right, he said he was awaiting your arrival,

sorry I don't mean anything by that remark but its hard not to notice" she said with a look afraid i might hit her.

"no its fine , and yes its hard not to notice him." i say smiling at her.

" you know you are very lucky" she said.

"How do you mean ?" i asked.

" well since he has been here I have seen at least three women practically throw themselves at him and its like he doesn't even see them,

he just dismisses them, and said he is not available and that he has found the love of his life, i would personaly kill to find that" she said all in one breathe.

at this moment in time i can't help but grin like a complete basket case.

I look at her and say, " thanks, I needed to hear that."

" your welcome, follow me please" she said with a small smile on her face.

leading me further in, she takes me to a room with cozy white benches covered in thick cushions,

small tables with sheer curtains hanging from the ceiling making each dining space inntament and more private.

walking up to a sheer curtain , I can see a tall figure sitting down looking out toward the ocean, with out turning around he said "Roza, your here."

just as if the thought of me being near him brought him happiness, he turned giving me a charming smile.

joining him on the bench he takes my hand and pulls me closer,

after eating and having a few drinks, the whole time his hands never left my body in one way or another.

moments latter i hear a piano play a soft melody, and a women singing, " come away with me" by nora jones.

but it not just some woman its nora jones herself.

Dimitri looks at me and takes my hand and asked " dance with me."

I nod my head and he pulls me to one of the open balconies facing the ocean,

the music playing softly in the backround, he pulls me closer and begins to dance .

he looks into my eyes the whole time , giving me soft and gentle kisses every few moments,

he kisses a path down to my neck and bare shoulders,

" i need you , dimitri, i need to be with you please." i say in a gentle tone to match the mood.

before long we are back in the room ,standing in front of a glass see thru fire place .

i know that tonight I want to take the lead, so I slowly remove his hands from me .

he doesn't question me , he is just looking at me with love and devotion.

I know that tonight I'm gonna give myself to him completely,

I reach my hands up and remove his shirt, slowly running my finger tips along his muscled abs,

I feel a shiver run thru him and his eyes are burning bright green with excitment.

stripping him of all his clothes , he stands tall and proud, his huge man hood is begging to be touched, tasted.

I slowly unzip my dress, allowing it to fall to the ground,

leaving my self in a white lacey push-up bra, with a matching garter belt , with thongs.

I hear his breath catch in his throat.

he moves to take a step closer to me but I hold my hand up for him to stad still.

taking his hand i lead him to the bed,

lying down on my back, i pull him on top of me .

I look into his eyes, and say." Dimitri, will you do something for me."

his only response is. " anything you want"

" tell me" I breath to him.

he knows what I want he looks into my eyes and said." I love you Roza."

smileing up at him tenderly i say " I want you to taste me dimitri".

he looks at me with uncertainty, " roza are you sure thats what you want, you know you don't have to do that for me,

I just don't want you to regret it later. " he said to me

" dimitri, I love you, I want this , I want you to taste me and if i'm honest I want to taste you to." i say shyly looking down .

he lifts my chin to look into my eyes and whipsers, " please say it again ."

knowing what he wants I tell him ," i love you so much ."

he smiles an angelic smile and kisses my lips furiously, tearing off the rest of my under clothes,

he enters me slowly, while craddleing me in his arms, he pulls himself up bending his knees , bringing me with him,

my legs are wrapped around his waist as he slowly runs his hand thru my hair, his other hand is supporting my weight,

i arch my back and he thrust deeper into me moaning my name on my breast as he takes my nipple into his mouth,

i moan with pleasure , as he kisses along my neck while pumping into me with slow firm thrust.

I look into his eyes and say." do it now, bite me dimitri."

I see his fangs unsheath begging to sink themselves into me.

with my lips I reach up and take one of his fangs into my mouth , sucking i run my tongue against it,

pierceing my lip along his fang i allow my blood to drip into his mouth, he lets out a loud moan,

carefully pulling back he says, " God roza that is such turn on, bite into me , as i bite into you ."

turning his neck to the side he takes his finger nail and pierces the skin along his neck, I latch onto him ,

tilting my neck in the process, I feel him gentlely bite into me, we both groan in extasty.

an orgasmick feeling explodes in both of us as we cum at the same time.

we both pull back at the same time , panting .

he lies me down and takes me into his arms, as I fall asleep in his arms i can't help but feel totally and completely

happy for the first time in my life, I know he loves me...


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VA, OR ITS CHARACTERS RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

OK GUY I KNOW THERE HAS BEEN ALOT OF ROMANCE AND NOT TO MUCH ACTION BUT I ASURE YOU IT WILL GET THERE

ALSO YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT THE BOTH OF THEM THRU THIS STORY HAVE NEVER HAD THIS FEELING OF BEING IN LOVE

THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME DRAMA , I THINK THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SLOW BUT NEEDED TO BE PUT INTO WORDS

SHE REALLY NEEDED TO GIVE HER SELF TO HIM ALL THE WAY , SO THERE YOU GO HOPE IT WASNT OVER THE TOP.

ALSO GUYS CHECK OUT THE HOTEL ( THE HUNTLEY IN SANTA MONICA) I MENTIONED AND ALSO THE LOUGE ( THE PENTHOUSE)

YOU WILL FIND IT UNDER THE NAME OF THE HOTEL . AND SINCE I Have NOT MASTERED PUTTING THINGS ON MY PROFILE SORRY

BUT ALSO CHECK OUT THE SONGS ON YOU TUBE, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIEWS, HOPE I CAN STEP UP TO THE PLATE...!

DPOV...

Waking up I look to the side of the bed at this amazing creature , and realize the step she took with me last night,

knowing that was her way of fully giving her self to me, as I watch her sleep, I can't help but feel like I'm gonna wake up from this,

and it turn out to be a dream, as I watch her turn on her side , a slow smile creeps onto her face , even though she is still sleeping ,

she murmurs , my name, giving her a gente kiss as not to wake her , I hear my phone beep.

looking at it , I received a text from eddie saying the meeting is on for tonight.

getting up I take the liberty to call roomservice and order a large variety of things on the menu.

after showering , i put on a pair of linen slacks , running a towel thru my hair, I hear a knock on the door,

the food has arrivied, opening the door the lady at the door is just siting there staring at me.

i ask her if she would place the food out on the balcony,

she just stands there and studdered, what the hell.

green eyeing her I say in a calm and relaxing voice " you will take the food out onto the balcony, then you will leave."

" Dimitri put a shirt on before you give her a heart attack, and stop green eyeing her, good god man , do you do that alot." said rose from the balcony.

feeling like an idiot realizing I didn't have a shirt on , I walk in to the bedroom and grab a button up shirt, pulling it on,

walking out I see rose thanking the lady and walked her out.

" you know just because you can use compulsion on people, doesn't mean you should, also what was you thinking, honestly dimitri do you not know the effect you have on

women." (LOL Thats for all the twight fans ) she said smirking at me, seeing if i would take the bait.

" really, and what effect do I have on you, do I dazzle you Roza" i said in a dazzleing voice,

she chuckled and said " alright lover calm down , you can sparkle in the sun and dazzzzlllleee me later all you want!" she said teasing, and taunting me.

the truth of the matter is she is the one that has me dazzled, and she does glitter in the sun, at least in my eyes she does.

watching as she walks over to the wet bar grabbing two champagne glasses, she asked.

" would you like a memosa" , ( orange juice with champagne)

nodding my head yes , while I opened a botle .

we louged around the room for a little while , then walked around the santa monica pier ...

RPOV...

It was a hour before the meeting and I was getting ready for anything .

I made sure to look good, I decided to go all black leather, placing on my leather one piece suit with a ziper reaching down to my waist ,

I only zipped it up enough to come to the middle of my breast, placing my long leather combat boot with a chunk heels on,

i applyed dark eyeliner, dark eye shadow and deep red lip stick., giving myself a dark and don't fuck with me look.

placing on my sliver whips (thanks to liss) and fastened a gun strap over my shoulders , picking up my modified beretta 's with silver nitrate loaded in the clips,

i place it in the holsters, around my waist is a weapons belt loaded with a stake, another modified gun, and sliver throwing knives.

I know seems like alot, but I don't trust this bitch we are goning to see , she works for victor, and this could be a trap.

throwing on my floor lenght leather jacket , i'm ready to go.

walking out to meet dimitri, I see he is dressed almost the same leather and loaded with weapons, minus the make-up, one piece leather suit and sliver stake.

he walks over to me and pulls me close and said, " Roza , you are not under any circumstance to leave my side, you are to stay where i can see you at all times,

do you understand me" he said with a look that said there was no room to argue.

he has never demanded anything of me , but this I can understand cause i felt the same way about him.

"As long as the same goes for you, then. we have an agreement " i said in the same tone.

" agreed" he said simply.

heading out to the lobby a black two door mercedes, with blacked out windows pulls up.

Eddie steps out and looked at the both of us and said, " the tags are untraceable, also theres a tracking device in the car , just in case.

also alot of weapons in the trunk, and just everything else you could possibly need"

without saying a word we just both nod are heads and jump in.

grabbing my ipod out of my jacket i put the earphones in and slip my ipod in a compartment on my weapons belt.

the music is blaring to forever gone, forever you, by evanescence.

we pull up to an empty ware house, dimitri looks over to me and gives me a hard kiss , then we step out of the car.

reaching with my scences i can feel at least a dozen others in the area, shit this is not good.

rolling my head around my shoulders and cracking my knuckles ,

i'm ready, thru the corner of my eye I see dimitri doing the same thing and smirk to my self.

let the games began.

A tall lean female walks out of the shadows, and called out. " Hello Dimitri, its been a while."

"Yes, it has been A while elena, however not long enough." said dimitri.

' Ah come now , you didn't complain at the time , by the way who is your new toy." said elena with a sneer in my direction.

trying to control my temper I hold back a snarl.

" she is of no concern to you, elena. now do you have information or not. " asked dimitri annoyed, and looking like he would like to rip her apart.

" what would I get in return dimitri." she said with a seductive smile.

my fist are so tightly clenched , i didn't realize that blood was dripping from my hands.

" Easy roza" he whispered to me.

" what's the matter, your little human can't handle some competition." she laughed, taunting me.

" enough games elena, and there is no competition what so ever , now you either want to help or you don't " he growled barely controling himself.

she looked at the both of us and said . " I don't " giving us an evil smile.

stepping out of the shadows a dozen vampires came out looking like they have been juiced up on steriods rather than blood.

I can feel my blood pumping thru my veins and an evil smile comes to my face and I know that my eyes are glowing .

"what the fuck is she " screamed elena.

"well why don't you come and find out for your self you bitch." i tell her in a calm and deadly voice.

for a brief second i see fear flash in her eyes then she sneers at me and said. " Kill them."

dimitri looks at me for a second with a evil smile on his face and said, " ready to dance Roza'

"Hell yes" i said as we both jumped over the two vamps coming at us.

I turn quickly and pull out my guns firing one round into the head and one into the heart of the one i jumped over.

putting one gun back I pull out a hand full of throwing knives and fling them with quick persision hitting four vamps right in the heart.

quickly glancing at dimitri I see him looking at me as he tears a vamps head off with his bear hands.

giving me a quick wink we turn back to the advancing vamps,

dimitri comes to stand next to me, and I ask

"OHHH, can I have a little fun with them please."

I see him smiling out of the corner of my eye , he knows I want to pull out my whips , he takes a few steps back and said, " leave me a few"

pressing the play button on my ipod my song blaring, i pull out my whips, and give myself over completely

to my vampire nature, i can scence every thing around me, every move.

pulling out my whips, and cracking them as they glow sliver i call out smiling, taunting,

" Let's play a game boys, it's called who wants to be my bitch " I say seductively.

two vamps step forward at the same time coming toward me trying to decide how to approach me .

not giving them a chance I swing my whips and they wrapp around there necks before they can even scream out in pain,

I flick my wrist and behead them. the others back away, there is only three left , and one is elena.

I call out to dimitri and asked " can you handle the two on steriods, elena is mine."

he moves at a speed that i can't even see and then the vamp to the right falls to the ground his head rolling to my feet,

" show off " I call out. I hear him chuckle and say " Ya i'm the show off whip girl."

turning towards elena I call out to him and said. " Ya and i'll use my whips on you tonight lover"

"EWWW I look forward to it, and don't kill elena just yet, gotta get answers" he said, i could hear the smile in his voice.

elena rushes toward me and throws a fist towards my face trying to hit me with an uppercut, i flipp backwards away from the blow and land

crotching down on my feet, swinging my leg out to kick her feet out from under her.

she jumps over my leg and trys to kick me but i turn from the hit and land a blow to the middle of her back.

she falls to the ground , i quickly put my foot on the back of her neck holding her down.

looking up , i see dimitri playing around with the vamp, trying to see what kind of moves he has,

annoyed he is playing around I pull out my gun and shoot the vamp in between the eyes then one in the heart,

i look at him and say " quit fooling around, you big russian, and get to asking your questions i'm getting a little trigger happy over here.'

" just A little" he asked smileing

"My point exactly " i said smiling back at him.

looking back at elena screeching on the ground i say, " oh what's your problem, your lucky i just don't kill you now , AND CAN YOU STOP THAT SCREAMING YOU BITCH"

" release her roza." said dimitri, I lift my foot and she trys to take off but dimitri slams her by the throat into the wall,

"now , now, elena, where do you think you are going" he said in a menaceing voice. he tightens his hand around her neck.

she sneers and said, " I 'll never tell you anything , if I do victor will kill me . besides you'll kill me anyways."

"Do you think death is the worst thing I could do to you elena." he said in a cold and emotionless voice.

fear gripped her, as she began to shake,

she looked into his eyes and said " promise me one thing , when you kill me , make it quick"

he looked over at me and i gave him a look that she is mine to deal with.

she looked at me and knew , that he was handing her over to me to deal with her.

" tell us what you know, and i will make your death quick and painless as possible" I said.

she looked back at dimitri and proceeded to tell us what she new,

she told us that victor was moving around alot , that there was alot of political people envolved, that the governor was in on it, that they where

using the police to clean up the streets, also that they where talking about a female , saying that she is one of a kind,

that she would be born not made of a vampire. i froze in shock. not saying a word, dimitri gave her a look that said you better tell me more as he gripped her

harder causeing her to cry out in pain.

i touched his arm and he loosened his grip " what else " he barked at her. trying to control his anger that was like a tidal wave at the moment.

they don't know much , they are trying to find out more, thats all i know , i swear. she said.

lost in his fury he crushed her neck and decapitated her.

i didn't say a word, i was still to stunned, they where talking about me.

in a rage of fury he picked up her dead body and ripped it to peaces , then he ripped an abandoned car apart in a matter of minutes

making it look like he was crushing a soda can...

stepping away from the car he tore apart he got his phone out of his pocket and made a call.

Eddie, come get the car , and call in my intire line , i want EVERYONE there by tommorrow night, is that understood. " he hung up the phone and came over to me

he brushed his hand slowly along my cheek,

"I will keep you safe Roza, I promise you. hold on to me my love." he said taking me and wrapping his arms around me

while slightly bending his knees he shot up in to the sky...


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTORS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE IS MORE DRAMA TO COME, AGAIN I HOPE I PULLED IT OFF.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...

DPOV...

As I soar thru the sky, holding Roza in my arms, I can't help but feel like the past is back to take her away from me,

but I know that Roza is so much stronger than lilly ever was, but just the thought that I could loose her makes my grip on her tighten,

as if she knows she squeezes my arm in reassurance. I lost my control tonight, but knowing she was there I pulled my self back,

knowing I problebly scared her .

I also know that whoever trys to take her away from me , I WILL DESTROY THEM...

RPOV...

SHIT, he really lost it tonight, but I know its just fear of something happening to me, but dam he never told me can fly.

Rose, I scold myself, that's not important right now. what in the hell do they want from me, I mean it has to be me right,

every things that elena said fits, albit it wasn't much, but the fact that this victor guy wants me , well that's not good.

as we descend, we land on the balcony of are room.

we stand on the balcony in silence, he still has me embraced in his arms, stareing down at me.

he reaches one hand and carresses my cheek, I lean my face in to his hand.

"Roza, I will keep you safe, if its the last thing I do, I... I can't lose you." he said in a pain filled whisper.

" I can't lose you either." I said, whispering back.

he attacks my lips in effort to get closer to me , I can feel an animalistic need rise in him,

he lifts me up and slams me into the side wall of the balcony, yanking down the zipper of my leather suit.

he grabs my breast forcefully, tearing the front of my bra off, he then pulls down the leather suit enough to wear it fall to my ankles,

grabbing my hips he turns me around and pulls my panties down, reaching to my hands he places them against the wall, bending me over to lean

agaisnt the wall.

I moan in antisapation, as he growls in my ear.

he grips one hand on my hip , the other hand he squeezes my ass then slowly brings that hand up my back ,feeling my spine,

all the way into my hair, he grabs onto my hair pulling me closer to him,and and growled seductivley , " Are you mine roza, tell me, say it."

"Yes" i say panting...

"SAY it , I want to hear you say it." he growled again, pulling a little more on my hair. while the hand that was gripping my hip reaches over and pinches my nipple.

'' I'm yours, dimitir, I belong to you." i said in a purr.

" I'm gonna fuck you roza, but i want to taste you first," he said and he leaned my hair to the side and bit into my neck.

i let out the longest moan, in complete and utter extacy,

I could feel the hardness of his cock at my entrance , he releases my neck and plunges into me.

I scream out his name as he plunges deeper into my wet core,

he moves with a force that is almost painful, but not enough to really hurt , it only excites me further, feeling my self clamping down,

turning my head to look at him over my shoulder , i feel my self loosing control as i see him , he looks like a russian god in all his glory,

his eyes meet mine and with one last deep thrust we both fall in to oblivian, he throws his head back roaring with a force that shakes the door leading to the balcony.

while i continue to shutter from the force of my orgasmn.

coming back to reality he looks over at me and takes me into his arms lifting and taking me to the bathroom,

turning on the shower he places me in and undresss him self ,

he gently cleaned my body , washing my hair, the gentleness he was showing me made my heart swell with the magnitude of it all.

after caring for eack other we dressed,

he asked if I wanted to go out to eat , but i just wanted to stay in , so he ordered room service again.

after eating, we decided to just lounge around, he made a couple of calls, i called liss.

"Hello' liss said like she was out of breathe.

" Liss why are you breathing so heavy, are you hurt, is something wrong ." i asked in a panick.

" UM, no, i'm fine, everything is fine, I was just um , well chris was showing me some moves , you know fighting moves." she said while trying to cover a giggle.

"OK, well is he treating you ok, i mean are you comfortable with him around, cause I can come back if your not." I asked not knowing what was up with her.

"No , I'm fine , just take yor time and do what you need to , look I gotta go, I 'll see you soon." she hung up before I could say anything else.

ok either lisa was having a good time or oh my god , shit, she was with this chris guy...

well we will just see what happens before I jump to conclusions...

DPOV...

As I sit back on the couch i could see Roza sleeping in the bedroom,

sleep eluded me, I can't help but feel like I might loose her.

I thought about changing her but I could not bring my self to do that against her will.

I know that she still to some level see's that all vampire's are evil, I know that she let me drink from her but still,

this is something that has been engrained in her since she was young.

by her mother. God, her mother,

I know that roza has not told her mother that she is in a relationship with a vampire , or that we have a partnership for that matter,

I know that she will threaten to have me killed or to disown her , but I know that her mother

will never disown her, dispite what roza thinks.

but she can threaten me all she wants, I won't walk away from her, she can drag her across country, but i will find her.

there is no where she can take her that I won't follow.

Victor, dam I've got to find out more about what he knows,

I heard of a prophecy many year ago, but never thought about it till now,

it is said that a woman would be born , half human , half vampire, she would be known as the slayer,

if ever she was turned completely into a vampire that she would have powers to weild all of the elements, as

well as be able to borrow so to speak other vampire's powers if she consumed some of there blood.

I know that there was more to this prophecy but I can't remeber it all, it was something about a lover,

I 've got to find the rest of it out, but the only people that would know something about it would be

the two people I really don't want to get them involvoled, one being my creator, or sire ivan,

the other would be galina, my grand sire, she created ivan.

to question them would raise to many red flags, I have never showed interest in old wives tales, as i have called them in the past.

the ringing of my phone brought me back from my thoughts.

" ya" i said.

" Hey, we have a problem, the four oldest of your line can't be here in time, two are in egypt, and the other two are in london." said eddie in a worried tone.

"That's fine eddie, as long as everyone else is there, also tell no one about roza , do you understand." I said in a commanding tone.

" I figured you would not want anyone to know, so I haven't told anyone, oh but natasha wanted to speak with you,

but I told her you where unavailable. " said .

signing to myself , I did not feel like dealing with natasha right now but she is one of the four oldest in my line,

and although , yes we have sleep together in the past, I was not in the mood for her attemps.

I know that natasha would give roza problems, but if she thought that I would just sit there and let her,

I would seriously beat the ten shades of shit out of her.

"Eddie, does she know about roza." i asked.

"Ya , she does, but she just thinks she is just your and I quote " FLAVOR OF THE MONTH" . said eddie.

"Good let her think that, I don't need the hassle of her right now." I said annoyed.

eddie laughed and said. " Man you got women trouble, I feel for you. but to tell you the truth

I would like to know what the deal is with you and rose, I mean I never seen you like this , so I don't know undone i guess."

"Eddie, i'm in love with her, i don't even see other women , I only see her. I know this is weird for me but its the truth,

i'm totally and truthfully completely in love with her." i said, while looking over at roza's sleeping form.

"Man , I never thought I would see the day when the tall bruting russian gets him self whats the term oh ya ,

" You, are so whipped man." said eddie laughing.

still looking at roza i say chuckleing, " It would seem so, eddie , but just wait till your whipped man"

"Oh no, I'm just a one night stand , type of guy, i'm not the type to be "whipped" man, thats your area. " said eddie snickering.

" alright you idiot, get back to work before I really " whip" you." i said in amusement.

hanging up before he can say anything else, I hear roza call my name,

looking up i see her sleepy form standing in the doorway,

"Hey , what's wrong my flower, why did you get up." I asked her softly.

she didn't say anything she just walked over to me and snuggled closer into my side,

realizing she just needed me close to her, I place my arms around her as I lay us down on the sofa,

she softly moves her hand over mine, in a gentle way she moves her hand back and forth over mine, as we watch the sun come up thru the glass windows...

RPOV...  
heading back home...

As we get ready we leave the hotel heading back home. I can't help but remember the conversation I had with liss.

"Hey, babe, what is this chris guy like, I mean he's a good guy right." i asked dimitri.

he looks at me with a small smile on his face and said. " YA he's a good guy, he is master of his own line, but we go back pretty far, why."

"Well, last night I called liss and well let's just say I think he is teaching her more than just fighting moves like she claimed." I smirked.

dimitri, gave me side ways glance and pushed harder on the gas pedal.

moments later we pulled up into my drive way, I hope out of the car and run thru the front door.

I can hear lissa making some kind of sound , like whimpering, or groaning like she is in pain,

pannicking, I run up the steps and open the door to her room and seee...

"So , are his "FIGHTING" moves any good liss?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

" Christain,Vlad, Tepes, get your ass off of her, you can shag her on your own time but you better get off of her before I let Roza loose." called dimitri.

"Wait, did you say vlad tepes, as in vlad the implaler, as in you know dracula..." i said shocked...

liss looks up at chris and said." Hey, you said you knew someone famous not that he where famous,"

"Liss, you do realize that you just had sex with dracula." i said laughing, as I look at dimitri, he is trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Don't call me dracula, my name is christian." said dracula...

I looked at dimitri and he just keep his eyes on chris, or dracula, whatever...

"Well can you at least put some clothes on drac, i'm going blind over here." I called without looking at him.

"and liss get your ass downstairs, we need to talk." I stated as dimitri and I made are way down stairs in to the living room.

" man , I can't believe this an angel and dracula him self shagging." I said in dibelief.

dimitri just keep chuckleing to himself, "can this day just get any worse"... i said to my self quietly,

dimitri was about to say something but liss interupted him and said, "Rose, your mom just pulled into the driveway...

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, Liss, pull me out the bottle would you, this is gonna be bad, real bad !"


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN VA OR IT CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES,

HEY GUYS I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN, ITS JUST THAT THERE IS SO MANY SCENES THAT I WANT TO

INCORPORATE AND CHACRATERS AS WELL , AS OF RIGHT NOW SOME OF THE FAMOUS CHARACTERS IN THIS GENRE MAY NOT SHOW UP TILL THE

NEXT STORY, BUT I'M STILL UP IN THE AIR.

SOME OF YOU MY HAVE WONDERED WHY I WROTE DIMITRI'S CHARACTER TO BE SO WELL DEMNDING IN THE LAST CHPTER,

WELL IT WAS LOT OF THINGS THAT HE WAS FEELING LIKE NEED, FEAR , LOVE MOST OF ALL ANXITETY THAT HIS LOVE WILL BE KILLED OR TAKEN.

SO IN SAYING THAT HE NEEDED ASSUREING THAT SHE BELONGS TO HIM...

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPER, IF I HAD TO NAME IT, IT WOULD THE WRATH OF JANINE...

RPOV...

AS I look out the window just to confirm that liss was not halucinating, I see my night mare in the flesh.

great, just fucking great, "Liss where 's that bottle of gin at woman." I'm practically shaking with frustration.

"Rose we are out of gin but we have the vodka that you told me to hide in case of emergencies you know the russian one." said liss showing me the bottle.

"Well hand it over, i would say this qualifies as an emergency ." i say giving liss a knowing look.

"Roza be careful with that, just half a bottle will be able to get you drunk, it's not like american vodka." said dimitri, while i downed

half already.

"I think its to late to worry about that dimka" said dracula / christian

"Oh believe me , she is definately not a virgin with that stuff." said liss smirking.

she was smirking, i mean shit was about to hit the roof and she was fucking smirking,

"You know liss, let's not talk about virgins at the moment, and stop that freaking smirk, janine is gonna walk thru that door in

3...2...1... liss pales dramatically...

yup I need to take another gulp, putting on a brave face looking around the room everyone is frozen,

I look at my mother and say. "Hello mother , nice timing, by the way why are you home."

liss lets out a sound between a groan and fear. as i sit casualy on the couch kicking back another huge gulp of vodka.

my mother face turns ten shades darker and she is searching the room with her eyes,

" they won't hurt us mother" i call out knowing that she is looking for weapons.

"Rosemarie, have you gone evil, " she asked in fury.

"Oh now i'm evil, just great ma, just freaking fantastic , thats all you can think, i mean is liss evil to huh?" i asked while trying to control the tension i feel in my head.

"Then grab liss and move your ass over here to me and kill these assholes that are in my house." she said in a calm voice.

oh no she used the calm voice , oh she is really pissed.

I hear dimitri and chris let out a snort at the same time.

I look at my mother and say " I can't do that mother, you see i'm working with one of them and he helps me kill other BAD vampires." i say in a snort

realization comes to her face and she turns an even darker shade of red, shit here we go i think as i throw back another gulp of vodka.

"YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HIM" she screeched and pointed to christian.

dracula / chris clears his throat and said. " No not me." then pointed at dimitri.

i give chris an evil glare and said, " Well drac, i may not be shagging you but liss is."

"WHAT" screamed my mother.

"LOOK what you done rosemarie your evil side even turned liss, and you are sleeping with him." she growled at me while pointing to dimitri.

"Did he force himself on you, or use compulsion on you , thats it isn't it. " she said like that was the reason.

oh well might as well see if I can give my old lady of a mother a stroak...

standing up and walking up to my mother still holding on to my vodka , I say " YA ma , thats it , thats why I sleep with him repeatingly for the last week."

she slapped me across the face, funny I didn't even feel it huh, must be the vodka I think, then she hollered

"You whore, he turned you into his fucking whore."

next thing I know dimitri is standing in front of me, facing my mother , I gotta give it to the old lady she stood her ground and didn't move an inch.

dimitri gives her a cold and hard look and said. " LOOK janine, you can call me anything in the book you want, but you will not talk to rose that way

in front of me, do you understand, I don't need your approval nor do I want it, but for rose's sake I hope you can get off your high horse,

and get that stick out of your ass, ( mean while I stoped breathing and started choking on the gulp of vodka that went down the wrong pipe) and futher more,"

dimitri stoped ranting at my mother and turned to me trying to help me breath and stop choking by hitting me on the back .

"Don't you dare tell me how to speak to my own daughter, you filthy blood sucking monster, I'll talk to her any way I please and " said my mother

mean while i'm standing here turning blue from lack of air.

"Good God , woman can't you see your daughter is choking, or you still to busy ranting." stated dimitri while still hitting my back.

my mother stoped looked at me and then amazingly shoved dimitri out of the way and gave me a good wack on the back,

sending the remaining vodka that was lodge in my throat all over christian / drac, and liss who came over to see if i was ok.

dimitri grabbed me and questioned " are you ok roza" worriedly.

nodding my head I turned and looked at my mother as she looked worried as well then she quickly turned to anger again.

great, just great, why could I not have just died ,

she turns her head and looks at dimitri,

sizeing him up, "well, your pretty, I'll give you that , and tall thats for sure. but your kind are all the same,

the features are all beautiful , however you are all evil creatures that don't deservive to live ."

I close my eyes and groan out loud.

dimitri, however gives her a dazzleing smile and said. " Is that the best you can do janine." taunting her.

ahhh shit, liss and I say at the sme time under are breathes, as we drag are selves over to the couch.

liss grabs the bottle of vodka from me and takes a long guzzle from the bottle.

for the next half hour my mother and dimitri went at it. throwing remarks back and forth,

while liss, chris, and I sat and watched like a ping-pong match, are heads turning back and forth to look at them.

"So help me God, if you try and turn my daughter, I will have you hunted down and killed while you sleep." said my mother.

dimitri was about to reply back but I jumped up in my mothers face and said. " just try it mother , and I will leave and walk out that door with him,

and let him turn me now." I warned.

"You would do that to me? ." she asked not believeing me.

"Well look at it this way mother, I have liss and you to help me not to want to be turned, but if I let him take me away,

well there goes all my human support." I said threatening.

my mother looked above my head at dimitri, and i know he was smileing like an idiot , raising his eye brows in a suggestive way.

"Fine rosemarie, but if I see one fang mark on your neck I will not only pull out his fangs with a rusty plyers but i'll use that plyers to twist his balls off."  
she stated with a look that said it was a promise.

dimitri opened his mouth to no dout tell her to late but i got the bottle of vodka and poured a little into his mouth giving him the look that said shut up,

if you know what's good for you or you will have to deal with me.

he gave me a look that said fine and pouted like a kid who got there lolli pop taken away.

over grown baby I said under my breathe, chris choked out a laugh, and liss was snikkering.

my mother stomped out of the room going up stairs and slaming her bedroom door.

man I knew that last remark hurt her alot but i was hurt even more, by her remark earlier,saying that i was evil and that I turned liss evil to.

dimitri knowing how I feeling walked over to me and took me in his arms

"Roza, she loves you more than you know, she doesn't think your evil, she's just scared she gonna lose you is all. he said in a gentle voice.

shrugging my shoulders to show it didn't bother me I say, " well what ever we have bigger shit to worry about."

so after telling liss, and drac boy , the details the guys had to leave to plan for tonight.

at first dimitri didn't want me there but we convinced him that i would stay quiet and stay next to him,

making everyone think that I was his human intrest for the mean time.

An hour before every one under dimitri's line ( this is every one he ever created or turned, i'm calling it line, so basicly he's there sire all 304 of them )

was suppose to show up , I arrived to the masion.

yeva answered the door , leading me to a room where the outfit I was set to wear was.

"You know , your the only weakness he has, and I hope that when the time comes that you make the right choice , for both of your sakes." she said

"what choice yeva, what do you mean for both of are sakes, is something gonna happen to him or me." i asked in a frantic voice

"thats all that I can say roza, but know this I love you , like a daughter, and I love him, as a son. she said and walked out the door.

after dressing in the beautiful deep red dress that was fit for a queen, there was a knock on the door.

opening it up I see a young human women standing there with a bag full of make-up and hair products.

she greeted me in a friendly way and then she proceeded to make me over,

after about an hour she was done. standing up and walking to the large mirror in the bathroom I was totally shocked.

my hair was halfup - half down, pulled back with a beautiful diamond clip with soft curls cascading down my back.

my make - up was done in a way that looked like I just stepped out of a modeling magazine.

to sum it all up I looked like royalty.

after examing my self for another minute it was time to head down.

walking down the grand stair case I was meet by dimitri,

all I could think was Dear God , please give me strenght not to jump him right here.

he was wearing a black suit, the jacket was longer, reaching to about the middle of his thighs,

it had at least 10 buttons on it. with a black french cuffed dress shirt with diamond cuff links.

with a tie that was matching my deep red dress.

his hair was hanging loose, someone just kill me now, I don't think I can make it thru the night with out being charged with

rapping a 6'7 russian , with the body of Achilles, of the trojan war... . ( he is believed to have been a greek God or demi god he was said to be the most beautiful man

in the world or so what I have read but you get the point. )

he extends his hand to me , like the gentle man he is, and said, " You look more beautiful than Aphrodite herself." (HA ,HA, had to make rose the goddess of eternal beauty)

"well thank you , Achilles. " "I said smileing with pride that I was his and he was mine.

he looks down at me with an adoring and loveing smile.

he leans down and places a soft kiss on my neck and whispers in my ear, " as beautiful as you look in that dress, I can't wait to take it off."

then perceded to escort me to the large double doors that I have never been thru since my time coming here.

it was like a large stadium, there was balcony seating , with large white columns reaching from the floor to the cathedral ceiling.

to say the room was beautiful would be an understatement.

dimitri walked us to the far end of the room and walked up a platform with a large table and sat down facing the crowd.

as he turned his head to look over the room, everyone got quiet and waited for him to speak.

as soon as I looked at the crowd I could feel all the different vibes of energy waves all around the room.

it was so bad that i thought i might get sick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I appreciate you all coming on such short notice, We have some urgent news that needs to be dealt with tonight,

however, before I procede, is there any new busisness that needs to be addressed.' said dimitri in an authorative tone.

out of the crowd one man stood up, "permisson to speak sire." he asked.

"Permission grated Tomas. " called out dimitri.

' As you know sire we do not kill to drink , or survive as some would call it, under your line, you know that we have willing people that supply are needs,

as well as blood blanks, however, alot of our female donors have gone missing, and are blood banks have been raided by the humans.

they come with warrants to seize the property and the contents with in. they are not just local law enforcements, but also goverment ones as well.

they seem to be looking for something sire , they check each female toturing them, then taking them. As you know in order not to expose what we are,

we do nothing. I myself have lost a female that was very dear to me" said tomas as his voice wavered, he attemped to control him self.

" Something has to be done sire" stated tomas.

Dimitri looked strained as he heard this information, whether he knew this or just heard the effect was all the same.

he looked over the crowd again and asked , " how many of you have suffered what Tomas has told us."

about half of his line stood up.

shit this was not good, this has to mean that victor knew i was with dimitri or at the least suspected.

This is the reason that I have called you hear tonight, this will be dealth with, and my people will not suffer because of this." said dimitri with resolve.

"Now do any of you have any therioes as to who this may be or what they seek." asked dimitri knowing who it was, but he wanted to see what his line knew.

most sat down but a few remained standing, dimitri called them out by name .

most where just theories but the last one standing was not, he had facts, and all I think say was ...

just great, just fucking fantastic...


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS, MICHELLE MEAD DOES.

OK I HOPE THAT I PULLED OFF THE LAST CHAPTER, AND HOPE THAT WHOEVER READS THIS STORY IS HAPPY SO FAR.

LIKE I SAID BEFORE I KNOW WHERE I WANT THE STORY TO GO ITS PUTTING IT ALL DOWN IN A CERTAIN SEQUENCE,

ALSO I KNOW THAT MY SPELLING IS BAD, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND IT, THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEING REVIEWS...

DPOV...

As I sit and listen to the therories, that lead to no where, I call upon the last member standing .

His name is Stan Alto, he could be annoyying at times but he has always proven loyal, and had an uncanning way of always finding out information.

I had hoped that he would have some information , and had called upon him last purposely.

" there have been many therories, however what I am about to disclose is something that should stay only with in this coven." said stan nervoulsy.

"However, I have come to believe that what I tell you explains alot about why we suffer from these humans, and what they are seeking." said stan looking at roza for just a second, then looking at the crowd before they can realize his actions.

I can hear roza's heart beat speed up and I place my hand on her thigh, in an attempt to calm her strained body,

I feel her relax just slightly.

"Then by all means , proceed stan. " i say with giving him a cauntionous look.

he see's the look that I am giving him and understanding comes to his eyes, he nods slowly then said,

" of course sire, I have learned of a legend, stating that someone will be born in to are world,

this person will be different from anything we have ever known, they will be half vampire, and half human. they will be called "the slayer"

if this person is turned, they will be unstoppable, they will have the strenght and power of an ancient one.

the slayer will differ from an ordinarary vampire, there powers will come imediatately after turning, and not with time.

the slayer will also feed from there own kind and not on humans". the crowd gasped, and someone asked.

"Do you know who this person is and if so are they female , or male."

stan looked me in the eye and I knew he knows who this person is.

he turned to the crowd and said. " at this time the person is unkown, but there is more to the legend." he stated clearly lying to the crowd about the person.

"It is also said that once the slayer feeds from another vampire they will also gain the ability to use there powers and learn any knowledge

they possese, thru the blood. the only weakness this person will have is thru a lover."

"How so" i asked

" it is said that if the slayer has given themselves to this lover, completely , then if something should happen to this lover,

then the slayer would be devastated emontionaly . therefore allowing the slayer to become vunerable, but this is where is gets interesting,

if and when the slayer is turned , whoever kills them, they will gain the slayer's power and become immortal,

nothing can kill them.

"But why do they take and abuse are females, unless this slayer is a female, and why now," someone from the crowd said.

stan looked to me for a moment and then said. " it is rumored that the slayer is a female, this is why they take them, also

the time line of the legend states that in this year the slayer would be united with there lover.'

fucking shit, mother fucker, can't my life ever be fucking simple, I think to my self.

standing to address my line, they turn to me for a solution.

"At this time I know who this person is,

that is causeing are pain and suffering." i stated...

"The person who is taking are females and torchering them is none other than Victor Dashkov."

"I will handle this situation , thous of you that have suffered loss, you will be avenged, Victor will not get away with this,

if the captives are still alive when I find them, they will be returned to you, as far as this legend, we will not entertain it. is that understood ! " I said with a voice that meant do not question me.

their was a chorus of "Yes sire." thru out the room.

" please enjoy yourselves in tonights festivities, if any of you wish to seek me out privatley please make your request known before your departure."

I said as i stood up and reached for roza's hand walking out of the room.

i could feel her fear and confusion rolling off of her like a wave of devastation.

If i'm honest I was even more terrified for her, but I won't show her that, she needs me to be strong for her.

taking her to the study, I lead her to the sofa to sit down, then make her a stiff drink.

A knock on the door interupts what I was going to say to her,

calling out i say " Come in."

christain enters the room followed by eddie.

" Chris, thank you for attending tonight, I know that you have your own line to care for,"

"Don't be silly Dimka, I don't have many friends but I consider you one, besides if the tables where turned you would have stayed for me." said chris.

he turned to roza and said. " Are you alright Rose"

" Well as alright as I can be under the circumstances drac." she said giving him a small smile.

"Ah I knew you where still in there, nothing can keep you down for long... Rose, if you are Lissa ever need anything , please don't hesitate to call,

here is my direct contact number, I must leave shortly, but I just wanted you to know that I will keep your secret safe." said chris with conviction.

"Thank you christian." said rose trying to fight back tears.

I looked at them shocked , chris has never ever been this caring or protective for that matter.

taking a good look at him I can see what he is feeling, how did i not see it, he is in love with liss, and looks at rose like a sister.

chris looked at me and said. "" always a pleasure, if you need me you know how to reach me." and took his leave.

eddie remained in the room , he walked over to rose and handed her another drink.

" Don't worry rose we will keep you safe, and if you want i'll even help you kick dimka's ass if he gets you mad," he said trying to lighten the mood.

it worked rose let out a laugh and said. " You know eddie, I might take you up on that, but i"m pretty sure I could handle it alone. " she laughed

eddie smiled then turned to me and said, " sire stan has requested an audience with you."

" Allow him entrance Eddie, but keep it quiet, I don't want others to know anything" i said.

"Yes, sire. " he said simplly.

moments later eddie opened the door and presented stan, yeva walked in right behind him.

" good evening sire, rose." he bowed to me and nodded his head to rose.

"Good evening stan, what can I do for you." I asked.

"Sire , you know that I tryed to disclose as little as possible to the coven with out giving out who the legend pertains to." said stan.

" Yes, I gather as much, and for that I thank you stan. " I say.

he turns his head and look at rose then looked back at me.

and he nervously said, " I know who she is sire."

" And just who do you think she is stan." I say in a firm voice.

he looks down to the floor and said in a quiet voice " The slayer, sire."

"How do you know for a fact , that she is this slayer."

stan then bows down on one knee, showing that he does not wish to challenge me for his own line, and said.

" Sire, I have served you fatefully for over 150 years, you have never forced or imposed apon me anything I haven't deserved or wanted,

you have been fair and just to all in your line, and I wish to continue in your coven as so.

I also know that you trust little to no one, but you must know that before i say anything , that I have never betrayed you nor will I ever do so,

but I have for the better part of the last 100 years have had you followed, not to spy sire, but to keep watch over you."

"You keep your self so isolated, my sire. that I fear that others who wish to harm you will capture you in solitude." said stan with a ringing tone of loyalty.

"Stan , you need not explain , your loyalty to me, I have known that you had me watched from the begining, so I do not question your loyalty." i said.

" the people that I have sent to watch over you have seen her in action my lord." he said in a rush.

"They have sworn a blood oath to keep this a secret." he puffed out.

"stan I want you to gather your most tustworthy and ruthless men that you have, I want them to keep a detailed watch on rose at all times.

do you understand." i commanded.

" it would be an honor sire to asisst in protecting the slayer." stan said still bowing before me.

"Rise stan, there is no need to bow , but know this , if she is not in my care and something should happen to her in the care of your men,

I will expect you to deliver them to me, alive." i said with finalilty

" completely understood sire." stated stan rising and leaving the room.

I look over at rose and she just stood still with a grave face.

yeva cleared her throat and we both turned to look at her.

"Dimka, you both need to continue hunting, it will lead you to victor, and Roza, when the time comes, choose wisely." and she turned and left .

" Roza, what did she mean when the time comes? i asked worried.

"I'm not sure really, she only mentioned that there would be a choice I would have to make, but I don't know what she talking about yet." she said quietly.

I could tell that all of the day's events where taking their toll on her, she had enough to deal with and now yeva was just more frustrating.

she needed to clear her mind, and I would make sure she done that.

"Roza, do you trust me ." i asked.

she looked at me like are you serious and said "Yes '

"Then , trust me in what I want you to do next, I want you to pack, I am taking you to vegas for a few days, to relax and allow things to settle down,  
for a little while, its only a few hours away and there will be nothing for you to worry about here.

she sign to her self and nodded her head in agreement.

taking her upstairs to the bedroom, I helped her change, trying to relax her I layed her down and held her close to me,

stroking her hair softly while humming a russian tune my mother sang to me as a child, till she fell asleep .

after making sure she was sound asleep, I went downstairs to the lower gym

eddie was there, he knew I was there to let out this pent up rage that was screaming for blood and death.

he looked at me and nodded his head in understading and went to watch over rose as she sleep.

before the night was over, I had completely destroyed the entire gym,

broken windows, knocked out the complete far wall into dust, desicrated the punching bags,

the weight lifting benches, bar-bells, you name i saw it , I destroyed it.

by the time I was looking for anything else to tear apart there was nothing left but the shattered remains,

and I still had not tamed the rage I felt with in.

with nothing left to destroy, I took to the night sky...


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN VA OR IT CHARATERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

RPOV...

Waking up I find my self alone in bed, thinking back to all I found out last night , I can feel the stress of it all coming down on me...

what if someone trys to hurt dimitri because of me, or liss, my mother...

why can't my life ever just be normal. because you aren't normal rose I tell my self.

its just one thing after another.

I just need to clear my head, I need time to my self to wrap my brain around all of this.

getting up and showering, I dress quickly, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

I don't see anyone , I need to get out of here, I just know I have hell to pay when I get home, and I am in no mood to deal with janine.

finding a pencil and paper I write a quick note...

DIMITRI,

hey need to clear my head. I'm gonna go home and do damage control, call me later.

love your Roza xoxoxo

grabbing my bag and keys i head out.

walking up to the front door I hear my mother ranting and raving... great her we go...

opening the door, I look up and my mother is beyond furious, I don't even get a word out before she started

she walks over to me and checks my neck for bites...then said ..

" You where with the blodd scucker weren't you, did you enjoy your self rosemarie, do you enjoy being his whore" she sneered in my face.

trying to control my anger I don't say a word, trying to walk past her she grabs my arm and screeched,

"I'm not done with you , sit your ass on that couch now."

walking over to the couch to sit down, cause if I don't she will just follow me.

Liss walks over and leans up against the couch trying to give me a calming smile.

"Are you letting him drink from you rose." she sneered. I don't respond in anyway, as she paces in front of me.

" I can't understand what you where thinking, how could you rose, how could you let yourself be with that piece of evil shit." she said in total anger.

"Rose you've got to kill him, if you don't he will...

" Ma, why do you hate them so bad, I mean I know what my father did to you but , did you ever stop to think that may be they aren't all evil " I asked quietly.

" may be it was just my father that was evil." i asked in the same tone.

"Have you lost your mind, listen to what you are saying, every last one of them are evil, anything to do with them are evil, they have no soul." she said like I was stupid.

standing up and facing her in pure fury I say, " So what does that make me janine, my whole life you have treated me like I'm one of them,

so maybe I should be one of them, then you can see how evil I truly can be!" i sceamed in her face.

and thats when I saw it. the look in her eye, she believed that I was a little evil and she was scared of me.

all my life I could never figure out the look that she always gave me, and now , just now, I understood...

Lissa grabbed my arm clinging to me, I didn't realize I was crying, time stood still I could see my mother looking down in shame,

I could see liss saying something as she cryed on me but I could not for the life of me hear what she was saying.

I released my self from liss and turned and walked to the door and said in a voice barely above a whisper,

I'm moving out, I will be back to collect my things, if either of you need anything , you know how to reach me."

I could see them protesting , but i couldn't hear the words, I slowly walked out and got in my car and just sat there not looking at anything.

after an unknown amount of time I look over to the passenger side and see liss sitting there shaking and crying, pleading for me to take her with me.

I put my arms around her and hug her close to me , reassuring her.

after a while her sobbing calmed and she pulled back from my embrace and looked upset.

"Rose, you can't leave me , do you hear me, if you leave I'm goning with you, and you can't stop me." she said firmly.

I smile tenderly at her and say, " I would never leave you liss, and I won't be far, plus ma would need you.  
she doesn't need both of her daughters leaving at the same time, do you want to start a new world war .

understanding that I am right she signs, and said, " fine but where are you gonna go, are you gonna move in with dimitri?" she asked.

"No, I need my own space liss, there is alot going and I don't know, I mean yes I love him but

where are we heading liss, he's a vampire never ageing, where does that leave me, and janine will never come around to that, never." i said. weary.

"Rose he loves you, there is nothing that he won't do for you, he would give his life for you." she stated.

"Thats just it liss, he would be putting his life on the line by being with me, his coven has already suffered because of some lunatic wanting to get his hands and me." i say sadly.

"But" I cut her off by saying, " I just need time to sort this all out in my head ok." i ask pleading for her let it be.

"Well in the mean where are you going?" she tryed.

"I"m just gonna drive for a while liss clear my haed and stay at a hote tonight , I 'LL call you when I get settled in the room." i say trying to comfort her.

she looked and me and said " Fine , but you better call, and I love you rose, you'll always be my sister no matter what."

" Love you to, and I promise i will call you as soon as I get in the room, and liss, you are my sister." i say smileing at her

after liss goes inside the house I pull out of the drive way and head toward the interstate, heading toward santa monia , toward the beach.

some time later, I arrive and park the car on a side street and walk toward the beach, thinking about my mothers words.

I felt like she put a flaming sword right thru me , how could my own mother think I was evil, or fear me.

did she really think so little of me. and what about dimitri, I've only known him a few short months,but I have never felt so much love from one person in my entire life.

could I really let him possibley sacrafice so much for me, I'm not worth it...

"You know what ever your thinking, I'm sure its not that bad." said a voice behind me.

turning swiftly with my sliver daggers already out waiting to make the kill.

"Whoa, hey I didn't mean to scare you , I"m mason, look I won't hurt you, I was just taking a walk and I was sitting right there, I thought you saw me." he called with his hands raised in surrender.

looking over and sure enough there was a towel that he was sitting on.

realizing he is human I settle just a little but not completely, hiding my blades I look at him and fake like I was scared.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard, it startled me is all, and I"m rose by the way." i say with caution.

"Well its nice to meet you rose, but like I said it can't be that bad for you look so lost." said mason with warm smile.

"No, I guess its not, I just got into it with my mother is all." not trusting him in the least.

"You know sometimes mother's can really be a pain, but they always know what is best for us when no one else does,

or most of the time anyway, but hey what do I know, I"m just some idiot who came to the beach at night. he said laughing.

not really wanting to respond, "Well it was nice to meet you mason, and thanks for the advice, but I gotta go." i said walking off.

"Hey hold on a sec, listen hears my card, if you ever want to talk well or whatever give me a call, i'm a bar tender, its my specialty."  
he said handing me the card and walking off.

well he definately didn't look like a bartender, he looked more like a bouncer or military.

shit goverement, extending my scences to see if anything else was around, I don't feel anything out of the ordinary.  
calming myself a bit, I head back to my car.

driving back toward home I stop and get a room for the night...

DPOV...

after flying around the city for countless hours, I found myself calming down. heading back home I walk my gardens.

"Are you all better now, I mean you know you ruined a perfectly good gym, that shit is gona take me a long time to rebuild." said eddie.

"Sorry eddie, I just needed to let it out. besides we all know how you ghouls just love to start building projects." i say amused.

"Just cause I like to build things does not mean I want to clean up your mess." he said smirking, it was very rare that I lost control,even when in a fit of anger,  
I always mantained my control.

"But , it just gives me an excuse to stay around for a while and watch over your ass, so no worries." said eddie.

"eddie, you don't have to stay and watch over me, go back to your ghouls, you need to take care of your line.

(GHOULS= when a person dies, if he are she has ever drank any vampire blood before death, with in a certain time frame, the human can be brought back,  
by another ghoul cutting out it's own heart and replace it with the deceased heart, once the heart of the ghoul has been placed into the dead, the dead need to be feed fresh blood, there for creating a new ghoul, sorry, hope you understand.)

"I'm good for a little while longer, when I need to return I will, I am needed here for the moment so this is where I will stay." eddie said.

walking back toward the house, I can feel that rose was not in the house, walking into the kitchen I see a note stating that she went home.

I call her but there is no answer, so I dail the house .

lissa answered "Hello,"

"hello liss, is rose there." I ask.

"Um, no, she is not here, I'm sorry dimitri." she said in a troubled voice.

"Liss, what's wrong, wheres rose, is everything all right." i say in a controled as possible voive, as I feel the lump rise in my throat.

"Oh dimitri, it was horrible, rose came home and her mom really laid into her, they had a huge fight,

her mom said some things or rather implied some things and it really messed rose up.  
i've never seen her this torn up before, she left and said she was gonna move out,  
but needed some time to clear her head, she has been gone for several hours,  
she just called about a hour ago and told me she got a room for the night." she said crying. you could hear the worry in her voice.

growling i say " What did janine say to her liss."

" I"d rather not say. " liss said in a small voice.

" AHHHH, I swear, I'd love to really lay in to janine, and I would if I could, with out hurting roza in the process." I say in frustration.

"I'm sorry, if I hear from her I will call you ok." she asked.

" does she have her phone lissa, I've tryed to call her , but she didn't answer, or did she say which hotel she was staying at. " i asked. desperately

"No, she didn't say where she was staying, but yes she did call me from her phone, she must be sleeping," she says in a attemp to calm me.

thanking her and hanging up I can't help but feel afraid.

not knowing if she was ok , and what in the hell did janine say to her.

lost in thought i feel my phone vibrate , looking to see who it is,

the panick button on the cross I gave her has been pushed, getting the location I rush off to her.

RPOV...

after speaking with liss, I decided to grab something to eat.

walking out of the hotel, I see a chinese take out up the block.

after ordering my food I walk back toward the hotel, I hear my phone ringing,

as I was about to answer I look up and see my self surrounded by 15 huge ass figure's all in black, with masks covering there faces.

" shit, can't I ever have one fuckin day with out the fucking drama, this has got to be the worse fucking day in the history of the world." i say in pure anger.

reaching with my vamp, scences I pull all the anger and frustration I feel from today, and then something accured to me, these where humans.

what the hell.

with out saying a word they charge at me, three at a time, fuckers are trying to tag- team me.

as soon as I got the first set of three down, four more step up in place,

now imagine you see these guys dressed all in black, and can't see there faces and they are buit like fucking bull-dozers coming at you,  
ya makes you feel all nice and warm right!

come rose pull it together, fuck that hurts, I think as one lands a blow to my leg.

just as I think i'm getting the upper hand they all come at me at once,

the last thing I remember doing was hitting the panick button, then hear one say. " Are orders where to get a blood sample only, move out."

as I blacked out.

I can feel something warm and tangy going down my throat, coughing and sputtering, I move my head to the side,

"Drink , roza come on you need more." i her a voice say.

in a haze of confusion I give in to this wonderful voice , trying to cox's me in to drinking.

as the haze lifts I jump up and take a defensive position, as I look for the threat.

dimitri puts his arms around me and said, "Ssshhh, its ok roza, your ok, I'm here now. "

relaxing in his embrace, i start to shake, as i process everything i endured in the last 24 hours.

he continues to hold me close to his body rubbing my back slowly, and whispering to me in russian , I don't understand a word but its soothing.

he gently reaches down and picks me up, taking me to his car.

moment later we arrive at his home.

after making sure I was fine, he asked yeva to help me get cleaned up, and told me to come down when I was ready.

after about a hour I was ready to find dimitri...

walking down the hall I hear voices coming from the study, knocking on the door I wait.

"Come in Roza." i hear dimitri call.

walking in I see him hanging up the phone and slouching down in his arm chair, a bottle of vodka in his hand, as the other motions for me to come to him.

"How do you always know when I'm around." I asked.

as I wait for him to reply, I slowly make my way over to him, he grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap and runs his fingers thru my hair.

"Your scent, your heartbeat, and I can feel your presecsene call out to me." he said as he smiles so tenderly at me.

we stayed quiet for a while , just gazing into each others eyes, as he continued to run his fingers thru my hair.  
every so offten he would take a drink from the bottle of vodka, then put the bottle to my mouth for me to drink as well.

we heard a knock at the door, and someone I never seen before walks in and said, " Sire, stan his hear at your request."

"I will call for him when I am ready, now leave us." Dimitri said without even looking at the guy.

turning my head back to dimitri, he continued to just gaze into my eyes, then he asked, "What happened roza, do you know who they where."

so then I proceeded to tell him what happen. after I was done telling him all I remember, I felt him reach up and kiss my forehead and say.

"I'm so sorry, I promise you I will find out who they are, and I will deal with them." he said it in a whisper but the way he said it, man sent a shiver of fear

down my spine for whoever these guys were.

he then picked up his phone and made a call.

"Eddie, bring stan and yeva in now." then hung up.

seconds later they entered the room, eddie turn to leave but dimitri stopped him.

I got off of his lap to sit down on the couch but he grabbed my hand so that I would stand next to him.

yeva and stan just continued to stand there not saying a word.

looking down at dimitri, as he drawed smoothing patterns on my hand, I realized how deceiving appearances really are.

he looked so calm and relaxed, but he was absolutly livid. the calmer he looked the more livid he really was.

he picked up the bottle of vodka and brought it to his lips, still not staying a word. the tension in the room was so bad it was making me figdet.

he squeezed my hand gently, assureing me .

stan cleared his throat, and said. "Sire, I don't know what happened, my men assummed she was still in your care."

"hummm, assumed. is that your explanation." he said deathly calm. while still slouching down in his chair, while still looking at me, and rubbing my hand.

"Sire, I would never see harm come to her, however if she would just have been smart enough to..."

stan never got to finish what he was saying, faster than what my mind could comprehend , or my eyes could see,

there was a loud thundering crack, and stan was thrown against the wall, there was a large crack leading up the wall behind stan,  
before he could even compose him self, dimitri was in front of him with one hand on his throat lifting him off the ground.

I heard a vishous growl, that would scare the hell out of the devil himself come out of dimitri.

"Don't you 'EVER, ASSUME' that you can stand there and question her intelect, in my presence. I however have serious douts about yours." Dimitri growled out.

as he tightened his grip on stan's neck.

Eddie reached out and placed a hand on dimitri 's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. " Hey, dimitri, calm down man." said eddie easily.

Dimitri turned and let another growl rip from his mouth, eddie backed away holding his hands up in a peace offering.

yeva spoke up and said. "Dimka, calm down, this won't solve anything."

with out releasing stan , dimitri, turned his head and snarled out " don't dimka me seer (oracle, or clairvoyant ) you should have seen this coming." as his eyes

glowed the brightest green I've ever seen. just another sign of his growing anger.

you could see the pain cross yeva's face as she felt as if she failed him, I realized that he was turning on his own people for me, I had to do something.

I slowly walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, and pleaded with my eyes for him to stop. he was still looking at yeva, he let out a low growl.

" Dimitri, please release stan, its not his fault, he's right. I should have never left alone, I'm sorry." I said pleading.

he slowly released stan and I took him into my arms, to futher try and calm him. he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply.

I whispered calmly to him, " I'm sorry, its ok, just calm down ok." leading him back to his chair to sit down, I sit in his lap ,

his arms never releaseing me. I pick up the bottle of vodka and take a swig then bring my lips to his giving him the vodka from my mouth.

he kissed me for a moment longer then whispered in my ear, " I love you so much roza, some times it hurts, I'm sorry I lost control in front of you like that."

I kised his cheek, and turned to everyone in the room.

they all had stunned looks on there face, yeva had a small smile on her face, but soon turn serious.

stan walked up and bowed before us and said. " I apoligise for my imcompentece, I will see to it my self personally, those who where meant to watch over her

will be dealth with accordingly. sire is there anything else," dimitri looked at him in remorse and said, " that will be all stan."

stan then grabbed my hand and kissed it as he bowed to me, then turned to walk out of the room.

I shoved dimitri in his side and motioned to stan .

"Stan, I apoligise for my out burst toward you. you have proven yourself loyal to me over years, but I will not stand for negalgance understood." called dimitri.

stan smiled and said, " No apology was needed sire, I would have done the same." then walked out the door.

I turned and looked at dimitri and said, " That was the most lamest excuse for sorry , I have ever heard." with a knowing look i shoved him teasing.

he chuckled at me .

eddie snikkered then mumbled something under his breath that sounded like ' whipped' yeva just continued to smile.

as the night drew on, I layed my head on dimitri 's shoulder and felt him kiss me several time on my nose , head, and neck as I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN VA, OR ITS CHARACTERS. RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

WELL I HOPE THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS INTERESTING ENOUGH,

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS GUYS, AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UP DATE AS FAST AS I HAVE BEEN IT JUST LIKE I SAID

ME TRYING TO PUT IT ALL TOGETHER IN MY MIND AS FAR HOW IT SHOULD ALL FALL TOGETHER.

WELL HERE 'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT !

RPOV...

Several days past , with no new information, dimitri was always around, he became so over protective it was annoying at times,

but I understood his need for me to be safe.

after a week my mother and I was finally on talking terms, but I still was determine to have my own place.

after much hesitation and alot of convinceing I finnaly got dimitri to be ok with me getting my own place,  
however there was alot of compromise on my part.

I rented a large loft style apartment, i decorated with alot of deep red, black and white. the feel was chic, and serene.

However I had to agree to have a state of the art , security system installed, courtesety of Dimitri.

I also had to agree to my share of the money that he collected from the bounties , I agreed that I would take my share of the profit from before we where sleeping together, but explained to him that it didn't feel right to take any more after that,

I told him it made me feel like he was paying me to sleep with him, so reluctantly he agreed, saying he would hold on to my share and give it to me when or if I wanted it.

After about three weeks things had finally calmed down. we talked and decided it was time to hunt again.

night of the hunt...

per usual, I was dressed like a 'sex kitten' as Dimitri liked to call it , and loaded down with weapons,

sitting at the bar drinkin, you guessed it , my gin& tonic, waiting for the mark.

we had heard reports of females that have gone missing from this club.

suddendenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder, thinking it was some random guy trying to pick me up I called over my shoulder "Not interested"

and continued to sip my drink.

from the corner of the club I hear a group of guys making a bet they could get my nuber before the night was over,  
so not in the mood for this I think ok they want to play , then let's play.

not a minute later another tap on my shoulder, turning my head to look at the guy, I froze.

it can't be...

ah shit this is Not good, not good at all...

pretending like I don't know him , and hopeing he would not realize who I am , I play along.

" Hey, I was wondering if ... Rose, is that you." ah mother fucker this is not good...

"I"m sorry dip shit , you have the wrong person, so get lost if you know what's good for you." I say as I feel annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, it is you, I mean you look... wow I didn't realize it was you, but now that I"m standing right in front of you,

I know its you. " he said while looking at my chest the whole time.

he takes the seat right next to me and I can feel the emotions of anger, hurt ,and fear trying to claw their way out of me.

I turn to him and say " Look, Ralph, you need to get out of hear, if you know what's good for you " i say while thinking he better leave before dimitri finds him...

when all of a sudden I feel him right behind me, shit, shit, shit... this is not good.

Dimitri wraps one arm around my waist and looks at ralph, and said. " Hello mate, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you." he said while extending his hand to ralph.

ralph turns to look at dimitri and said ." Oh hey man, I"m a freind of rose's, we go way back. my name is ralph by the way." as he reaches for dimitri hand to shake it.

shit, shit , shit...

dimitri grabs his hand , as if to shake it , then all of a sudden ralph's smileing face turns into one of pure agony, as tears fall from his eyes.

you could hear the bones crushing in his hand with each sickening crack...

I look at dimitri, and he is green eyeing him and with a low voice said. " You will not say a word, you will not scream, or make a sound." as he continued to crush his hand.

I look at dimitri and hiss in a low voice. " Are you crazy, do you want to get caught, stop green eye fucking him, and release him, before some one notices."

he looks over at me with a frustrated look because he knows i'm right, and turned back to ralph and growled out

" You will not remember ever seeing us here, you broke your hand when you fell, walk out of the club and go to the back of the entrance and wait." he said

Dimitri released him and sure enough , the idiot does exactly what he said.

I grabb Dimitri's hand and lead him in the opposite direction toward my car, handing him my keys to drive so I would not kill us, or myself rather we get in.

"Drive, don't say a word just drive." I growl out at him.

he starts the car and pulls out of the club.

"Dimitri, how did you know it was ralph." I asked after a few moments of trying to control my anger.

" I saw the reaction, on your face, you where in pain, and I knew that no one could have caused that by just saying hello to you,  
so I figured it had to be him." he spoke with certainty.

we pull up to my house and just sit in the car, i asked him " Are you coming in."

" I'll be back a little later, I have some things to take care of." he said with out looking at me.

knowing exactly what things he wants to take of I say. " No, Dimitri I know what you want to do, and I don't want you to.  
leave the past alone, yes he deserves to suffer, but I don't want that on my mind. but I do want you to do one thing for me."

" What do you want." he asked knowing.

" I want you to promise me that you won't do anything to ralph, this means no bodyly harm , no killing him, and no standing by while you get some one else to do it."  
I say knowing his motives.

" I ... can't... make you that promise roza, please don't ask me to." he said struggleing.

knowing I would have to turn on some charm to get my way I lean over and place my arms around his neck giving him small kisses on his face.

he looks at me and growls playfully, and said. " You are not playing fair roza, you know I can't resist giving you anything you ask,

please don't ask this of me." he said once more as he pulled me close to him, I very carefully climb onto his lap and straddle his waist.

placeing kisses on his jaw line , all the way down his neck , I playfully bite and suck on his neck as he moans in pleasure and I whisper into his ear,

" Please , dimitri do this for me , I don't want him to cause a wedge between us, and I know that it will if you go thru with this,  
so please for us , promise me." as I nibble on his ear .

He groans in annoyance as well as in pleasure and I feel his body relax under me, and I know that I got my way.

to coax him a little more I reach my hand down and feel the huge erection begging to be released for his jeans. rubbing agianst him

I say to him. " Please , baby." as I suck on his ear.

he says in a moan. " I , promise roza." smiling to my self I say against his skin, " Thank you."

as I try to get off of him.

He grabs my waist and holds me in place and said." " Oh no you don't, you little vixen, now you have to give me what i want." as he kisses my neck.

" mhhhmmm and what is it that you want dimitri. " I purr to him.

" Only what belongs to me, roza." he said seductively.

this only futher drives me wild, as i know the eyes are glowing, I rip open his shirt and attack his chest with my mouth,

taking his nipple into my mouth I bite down , he moans out my name, as he lifts my skirt up and tear's my panties a part.

before long he plunges into me, straddleing his lap I ride him fast and hard, losing track of time and are surroundings.

hours later in my apartment...

sleeping in each other's embrace I hear a noise and wake up to dimitri 's phone going off.

Dimitri, reaches over and grabs his phone and said. " YA" in a groggy voice.

I can hear someone on the other line but can't make out what exactly they are saying only something about some body being dead.

"When" asked dimitri, as he sits up and rubs the back of his neck.

he gets up and walks into the other room.

"Are they still in the house" he asked.

I get up to see what's goning on and asked him. " Dimitri, what's wrong, what happened?"

he looks over to me and replyed into the phone " We will be there shortly." and hangs the phone up.

I can feel that this is something real bad, I'm not sure I want to hear what he has to say.

He looks at me for a long moment and then replyed. " Roza, I need to tell you something but before I do , promise me you won't do anything stupid.

just promise me that, WE will handle this together ok. "

I look at him and promise that I will do as he asked.

" Good, well about 30 minutes ago, something happened. there was some casualtys, the two men that have been keeping watch over

your mother and liss, were killed." he said slowly. I can feel my knee's giving out as I know that the next words out of his mouth are gonna be worse.

he catches me before I hit the ground, and becomes frantic saying, " Breathe Roza, breathe damm it, there still alive, your mother and liss are still alive. "

not sure if I heard him right I look into his eyes for conformation, he repeated him self.

"Roza they are alive , for now at least. I need you to calm down, and breathe. they've been taken , but we know they are alive,

who ever took them left a message. now can you pull your self together and be strong like I know you are." he asked in a gentle voice.

taking a few deep breathes as he places me on the sofa and gets me a glass of water. trying to calm my self,

their alive, their alive, I chant to myself, they need me to be strong.

mentally screaming at my self, pull your self together hathaway, your mother and liss need you.

then the anger sets in and I'm seeing red. I want blood shed. and I will have it.

Dimitri see's the change in me and smiles, " Ready to kick some ass " he asked.

giving a evil smile I say. " No , I want blood, and I will get it. I want revenge. "

He looks at me in a serious deadly voice and said " And you shall have it, I'm giving you full reign with this , do as you please with my men."

I get up and walk over to him and kiss him on the lips and walked into my bedroom to get ready.

After cladding my self in black leather pants and a black wife beater tank top, and shit kicker boots. i began pulling my hair into a pony tail. I then

walk to my weapons room and load up. then we head out.

Arriving to my mother's house it looks like a freaking blood bath.

the house is torn apart like there was a struggle.

I see stan , eddie and some other vamps that i have meet but don't know there names.

they are surrounding a vamp that is confined to a metal chair.

I can hear them threating him and beating him, asking for information, but he keeps saying he doesn't know anything.

standing back I can see that he is lying.

I walk toward him and everyone around gives me a clear berth of space.

" release him from the chair. " I say, leaving no room for question.

eddie and stan release him and stand him up by holding onto his arms on either side. "Let go of him." I command ruffly.

they look to dimitri, and I repeat my command growling vishously, " I said to step the fuck back from him." dimitri looked at them

and said. " Do not question her, do as she asked." they released him leaving him standing before me.

"what's your name." I say in a purr. as I slowly walk around him, tracing my finger across his chest and bringing it across his shoulders .

he shivers, and said . " David." as he looks over my body.

" Ah, david was that so hard, all I want from you is a little information david, can you give me some information david."

I said seductively coming to stand in front of him and smile giving him my man eater smile.

I can see that he is trying to fight off my seductive attemps , with out suceeding.

I hear dimitri growl with attemp. and he said. " Roza " his accent becoming more noticeable from his anger.

" Easy, my love I'm almost done, with david " I say turning my head and giving him a wink.

turning back to david I asked. " tell me david, what you know, tell me who do you work for." I say into his ear almost whispering to him.

his body is deceiving him as he trembles before me, and said, " I don't know anything, I swear." he said pleading.

"Are you sure david, you don't know anything, because I can smell your deceitful ways david. I get angry when I am lied to david, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry david, do you want to get me angry. " i asked in a sweet voice.

" I said I don't know anything you stupid bitch." replyed david in a growl.

I bow my heading shaking it from side to side. I hear all three men behind me say "oh shit, your fucked man." to david.

david snikkers like ya right.

in a flash, I grab david by the neck and throw him against the wall, still holding on to his neck I squeeze causeing him to strain.  
before he can realize it I have a sliver dagger shoved into his chest an inch away from his heart.

he thrashes in agony.

"You see david , with one flick of my wrist , I can kill you, but the thing is well I don't want to kill you ...yet ! " I say sweetly to him.

his eyes grow wide in fear. and he becomes still not moving a muscle, even though he is a lot of pain.

" Let's play a game, lets see how much silver can you handle , before you tell me what I want to know. " i smile up at him.

reaching down into my pocket I take out a sinringe and needle filled with liquid silver nitrate,

and plunge it into his neck and say. " Now if I press this , I wonder how fast the silver will spread into your system."

he looked at me in pure misery and said. " Victor, paid me to let them take your mother and liss, I didn't want to do it, but he took the women I love.

he said that If I didn't do as he said he would kill her. I don't expect your forgiveness, I only asked one thing before you kill me,

just, never tell kayla of my betrayal to the coven, tell her I died in battle and if she survives this ordeal please don't hold this against her.

she doesn't know any of this." he said in defeat.

I turned my head to look at dimitri for conformation, he nodded his head to agree.

I turned to david and pulled out the needle from his neck. only leaving the dagger in his chest...

I slowly backed away from him and said. " I no longer have any need of him, do what you will with him but , do not torture him any more,  
he has suffered enough, that is all that I ask dimitri. "

dimitri, walked in front of him and said. " i will respect your last wish david, however you know that as well as I do that the penalty for betraying the coven is a long and suffering drawn out type of death, but I will grant you a fast death only because she wishes it.

david looked over to me than smiled and said. "'thank you, the both of you, Sire it was a pleasure serving , I only regret seeing the hurt I caused to come to you,  
you have always been fair and just, may you live long and prosper."

Then Dimitri twisted the dagger in his chest and held david as the light from his eyes faded and gently placed him on the ground.

dimitri turned and looked at us and said, " where is the message they left. "

stan and eddie walk's us into my mother's room and on the wall written in blood said

BRING ONLY THE SLAYER DIMITRI

OR I KILL THE MOTHER & ANGEL GIRL !

As i looked on my mother night stand there was a note with an address to the location and a time and date.

it was the location to an abandoned ware house on the out skirts of the city,

we where to be there at midnight the following night.

after leaving my mother house we drove to the location and parked about five miles away.

we needed to see what we where up against.

when we arrived on foot lets just say we where in for a rude awakening.

and when I say it wasn't good, I really mean it was a fucking night mare.


	17. Chapter 17

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTER'S RICHELLE MEAD DOES...

AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEING REVEIWS.

EVERYTIME I WRITE A NEW CHAPTER I HAVE A TENDCY TO LISTEN TO CERTAIN SONGS,

ALOT OF THE MUSIC SOUNDTRACK FROM UNDER WORLD,SOUNDTRACK

ITS JUST MAKES IT EASIER TO PICTURE THE FIGHT OR WHAT I CONSIDER VIOLENCE SCENCES.

AS FOR THE LEMONISH STUFF WELL ! I LISTEN TO JON. B - PRETTY GIRL, OR SADE,- NO ORDINARY LOVE.

ALL SONGS CAN BE FOUND ON YOU TUBE, IF YOU GUYS CARE TO LISTEN TO THEM , OH WELL THANKS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY.

P.S. I SEE ROSE KIND OF LIKE CELINE FROM UNDERWORLD, BUT WITH LONG BLACK HAIR, THE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE

THE FEMALE DRAWING THAT IS HOW I SEE ROSE. !

RPOV...

Did I say shit by the way. what the hell are does things, I think as we look at what looks like dogs or wolves but with fucking huge ass fangs.

Looking at Dimitri, he has a grave look on his face. well that can't be good.

"OK, so what the hell are those things" I ask " And don't tell me there werewolves, cause I know those things don't excist." I say hoping I'm right.

" Your right there not werewolves, their what the humans would call the chupacabra, or psi hounds to the vampire world."

"Ok, but I have never seen psi hounds or chupacabra that fucking huge, I mean what the hell is he feeding those things." I say fearful of the answer.

I mean you would think that to if you saw this fucking doggish type thing with huge fangs, and about the size of a clydesdale fucking horses, with

glowing red eyes and freakish looking slim coming from it's mouth. I mean if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was feeding them steriods.

he couldn'd be could he ?

Dimitri cut me off from my rambling thoughts.

" The more blood you give them the bigger they get, but you are right I have never seen any this big before." he said simply, like oh well...

"And this helps us how, I mean these things are difficult to kill as it is, with out them being this huge, and there are what about 15 of them ?" I asked.

"Actually there's two more around the back side of the building." he said

" 17 , well thats just makes it more fun, doesn't it. you know you are so not helping right now." i said sarcasticly.

he just gives me a look and doesn't say a word as he rolls his eyes.

all of a sudden a van pulls up and three vamps jump out and walk to the back and open the door pulling out

my mother and liss. my mother is gaged, and liss is only tied up.

wanting to jump up and fight , dimitri grabs me and holds me back, at that very moment lissa I swear looks right at me and slightly shakes her head no.

and mouthes please no to me . then she gets draged by one of the vamps into the ware house.

At this moment in time I have lost all sence of ability and start to attack dimitri, he doesn't fight back.

he continues to hold on to me and keeps saying " I"m sorry, I'm sorry , I'm so sorry roza, I promise we will get them back, please just

don't do anything stupid, I swear on my life and everything I have i'll bring them back to you." he said pleading.

I feel myself going limp in his arms and began trembling with anger, he wipes my eyes dry, from the tears that I didn't realize

I was shedding. he takes me in his arms and starts back toward the cars.

DPOV...  
ARRIVING BACK AT D HOUSE.

Going into the study with roza in my arms , I set her down on the chair, as she continues to shake with pure and unadulterated anger.

knowing that I've got to get her to see reason, I give her a bottle of vodka to try and calm her down, knowing that she would go for that already.

she throws the bottle back like a man stuck in the dessert for three days with out water.

before long she has finished over half the bottle.

"Feeling better now" I asked her, since she seems to have calmed down a little.

"No, not really , but I will in just a minute." she said with a sarcastic voice.

yes she has calm down, especaily since she can throw her famous witty comments back at me.

kneeling in front of her so I can be at eye level with her I say, " Roza, we will get them back, and we will Not be going in guns blazing,

we will have a plan, Do you trust me.? " I asked.

she looked at me for a long while not saying a word.

then she whispered so silently that if I wasn't a vampire I would have not heard her she said. " Yes, with my life."

I kissed her fore head and called in stan and eddie. christian walked in right behind them.

" chris, what are you doing here , this isn't your fight, you have your own people to worry about?" I asked surprised.

"You know for a wise and ruthless man , I must say dimitri you sure are niave. I told you, I don't have many friends,

even though I can't say I like you that much, I still consider you a friend, but after this maybe I should reconsider are freindship."

he said with a smile on his face.

I chuckled at him and said, " Man, I would not blame you ."

" Ok, girls what's the plan." asked eddie, snikkering.

"Well we know that he has 17 psi hounds that are huge on the outside, but we don't know what we are dealing with inside that ware house." I said.

"Actually, yes we do." said eddie.

"Well enlighten us then." said roza.

" Ok, well I pulled some strings and we got satelite images inside the ware house, there are a total of 10 vampire and one human and one other,  
which I think would be safe to say the one other is lissa." he said while pulling up the images on a laptop.

"well now that we have that information it will be much easier, but what's the best way to get rid of the psi hounds" asked roza.

" Well as you know the only way to kill them is by cutting the head off, silver doesn't exactly effect them the same way as a vampire,

yes it burns them but it won't kill them, it only weakens then for a small amount of time" said eddie.

"Well then I guess I know what I'll be doing." said roza.

we all turned and looked at her in puzzlement.

she held up her wrist showing us her retractable whips.

we all smiled , a devious smile, while roza just rolled her eyes and said , " Men. "

after alot of planing it was time to sit back and wait for us to carry things out tomorow night.

RPOV THREE HOURS BEFORE THE MEETING TIME.

I was standing in dimitri's bedroom in front of a large window looking out towards the water,

dimitri was some where in the house discussing last minute details with are group.

are group included, dimitri, chris or as I like to call him drac, eddie, stan and myself.

Ya not such great odds, but we couldn'd risk others knowing what I was.

but I knew that they where all prepared to do whatever it took, but I still can't help but worry,

I wasn't worried about my self as much as the others, I couldn't help think

that as long as I was in dimitri's life, that there would always be a threat to him and his line.

would he eventually resent me because of that?

I mean it was bad enough that my mother and liss, was suffering, but could I allow him and his coven to go through that as well.

I know that he would say that I was being stupid, and that he would never hate me for that but , how could I know for sure?

"What are you thinking about roza. " he asked from behind me, it sort of starled me I didn't hear him coming.

not saying the whole truth I answer him saying, " alot of things, my mother, lissa, ... you.!"

"Roza, we will get them back, and you don't need to worry about me, just worry about what you have to do, that's all. YOU HEAR! "

" Dimitri... if... if something should happen to you, it would be my fault, I don't think I could live with myself, I... ... I " I said in a whisper.

he cut me off by saying, " Nothing is gonna happen to any of us, we will ALL come out of this fine, I promise you." he said with total faith.

I nodded my head in agreement and said " OK" , in a strong determined way.

"before we head out, there is something you need to do, it will make you stronger , faster, all of yor scences will be on high alert." he said.

understanding what he was saying but not total sure I asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well you have drank from me before, but only a few swallows, I want you to drink deep, you need to drink till you feel the change to your scenes,  
a normal human would only need about 5 swallows, but you will need to drink alot more." he stated.

"Well other than highten my scenses, what other effect will it have on me and how long will they last?" I asked uncertain.

" It will last about a month, then it will fade, but when you drink from me that much you will feel the blood lust come over you , it will only last for a few minutes then you will be fine after that." he said gently, while sitting down on the bed. " I will stop you when you have had enough of my blood, and no it won't weaken me."  
he said knowing my next question.

I agreed and walked over to stand in front of him, he placed his arms on my waist and pulled me closer to his body, kissing me with the utmost love and care.

we kissed softly at first , then he deepened the kiss, it became strong and heady, but he began to slow down before it turned into more.

he pulled back and leaned his fore head against mine and asked , " You ready"

i nodded and he said " Remember drink deep roza."

he began to unbutton his shirt , then pulled it off completely, he took one of my daggers and sliced a deep cut into his neck,

he then pulled me closer and directed my head to his neck.

latching on to him , I began to pull long and hard suctions of blood into my mouth, at first it was hard to swallow that much,

but then the taste changed, and I began to savor the flavor like a fine aged wine. I could hear things farther, my sense of smell became stronger,

opening my eyes , while still drinking , everything became so much clearer, I could see the fine particules in the air, things that would seem far off

looked like it was right in front of me.

Dimitri was moaning in pleasure as his hands roamed my body, wanting more I tighten my grip on him and sucked harder.

before long dimitri was saying enough roza, but I couldn'd stop.

he gripped my arms and gently pulled me off of him.

growling and thrashing I wanted more.

he held me from behind and held me against his chest and bent down to my ear and said, " Just breathe roza, breathe , it will subside in a moment."

as my body shook with need .

after a few moments I could feel my self coming back to normal and be able think rationally.

then a surge of power hit me so hard I nearly fell over.

" What the fuck is in your blood, dam I never felt anything like this before." I stated a little overwhelmed.

he chuckeled and said." That my dear is 300 years of aged vampire blood, that has grown in power over time."

"well shit, does it always feel like that for you, I mean the senses and everything, I feel like i'm overloaded, like being hit with lighting, but in a good way." I asked.

he bent and captured my lips with his and let me tell you honey, I almost had an orgasmn right there. it was fucking amazing, I could smell his arousal,  
as well as my own, the taste of his lips, the way his hands touched my body was just unreal, no words can describe it.

" mhhmhmh..." he growled , " there's no time now roza, but I will have my way with you if its the last thing I do."

I moaned into his mouth just imaganing what he would do to me, as he leaned on top of me pushing me toward the bed.

"Um,... guys,... I mean if you want to leave after the deadline then I'll leave you two a lone, but other wise you need to stop going at each other like rabbits

right about now !" stated eddie chuckling.

with one last kiss we parted and headed out the door.

ARRIVING AT THE WARE HOUSE ONE MILE OUT...

As we go over every thing one last time.

Dimitri turns to me and said. " Roza, tonight don't hold anything back, give your self to your vampire side completely,  
don't hesitate." he kissed my head one last time and gave the command to move out.

Dimitri and I where going to deal with the chapracabra, or psi hounds, by cutting off there heads,  
I had what was already becomeing the famous ' whips of the slayer ' out and ready for battle.

Dimitri opted for sliver samurai swords, and to say that it was sexy as hell with his long leather jacket would be an understatement.

Eddie & christian, were in the shadows waiting for are signal, there job was to grab my mother and liss, while dimitri and I take every one else down.

Stan was are sharp shooter, he was there to kill what ever we missed. his rifle was loaded with silver nitrate.

with every one in place dimitri and I come close enough but still in the shadows of the trees,

I wistle out calling to one of the lone psi hounds. hiding deep in the shadows it doesn't see me yet but it can smell me, it comes forward hissing and

growling. come on just a little closer baby , the psi hound spots me and before it can leap at me its head is lying on the ground.

it happened so fast that I didn't even see the blade slice thru it's neck , dimitri had killed it. dam he's fast, i think to my self.

one by one we had killed 15 of the hounds, only three remained and I didn't see them any were, and this worried me.

covered in blood and guts we made are way closer to the ware house.

crotching down low as to not be seen next to dimitri, he signals to eddie and chris to get closer.

as they make there way over to us one of the biggest of the psi hounds jumps out from under a tree and bit into eddie's shoulder.

he cried out in pain as the hound bit down harder, I quickly lash out with one of my whips and slice into its neck,

shit I didn't hit it hard enough, it released eddie, but got the chance to let out a howl to alarm the others.

chris, grabs the hound by the head in a fury and twist it's head right off it's shoulders.

we turn as vampire's surround us.

they began to attack us.

one comes up to me and throws a upper cut, he hits the mark. twisting around so that I'm standing behind him I jump on his back and twist his head till I hear a crunching snap, his body falls to the ground limp, but I know he's not dead, taking one dagger , I stab him thru the heart swiftly and move on to the next vamp.

quickly glancing at dimitri and the others I see they are holding there own. turning back to the advancing vamp as we circle each other , tired of playing games I leap toward him but before i reach him I let loose three throwing knives hitting two other vamps, trying to

jump dimitri from behind. he turns swiflty and see 's the two fallin vamps on the ground, and beheads them.

as my attention is on the vamp in front of me, we trade blows, all the while I search for an opening, I got to hand it to him the fucker is good.

all of a sudden he stands up from a fighting position and smiles at me, thinking what the fuck.

I hear two shots go off, and quickly turn to see two vamps fall to the ground. knowing stan saved my ass.

flipping into a backwards hand stand I wrapp my legs around the vamp's neck I was fighting and using all my leg and upper body strenght

I launch him into the air bringing him over my body fligging him into the wall of the ware house.

grabbing my whip I lash out at him and cut off his arms.

he screams in agony, I quickly lash out with my whip and finish him.

turning back to look at the two that stan shot to make sure they were dead, I see silver nitrate leak out of the gun shots to the heart.

the four of us regroup and head towards the entrance to the ware house, we can see the door fling open as more vamps

pour out. one is holding my mother another has liss.

as I look upon them I can see a few scrapes and bruises but nothin serious.

slightly relieved but still very aware another vamp walks out.

"Victor" dimitri growls out.

this victor looks at dimitri and smirks.

"Ah, if it isn't the ruthless dimitri belikova, I see you've gotten over the death of lilly ."

what the fuck... ok that is questons for another day, I think to my self.

" Well Victor, I could never figure out why you would kill your own flesh and blood, I know she was your daughter, you had her before you where turned."  
said dimitri.

" Don't you talk to me about my daughter, you filth. I warned her to stay away from you but she claimed she loved you, that the two of you had plans to be together." snarled victor.

"So was that a good enough reason to kill her victor." dimitri snarled right back.

"She had to die, she would have gotten in the way of you and the slayer coming together, so you see I did you a favor, dimitri. " victor said in confidence.

"Ok, have you lost your fucking mind you old fart, what the hell are you talking about she would have gotten in the way, how could you have known."

I said vishously.

"Ah slayer, such a filthy mouth for such a beautiful woman, but you see many years ago, a seer had a premonition, fore telling that the two of you would come together, and do you know who that seer was." asked victor with a smirk.

it couldn'd be. please don't say it. please.

"I knew you would do this victor." said a voice from the shadows. it was yeva.

" That is why I left you victor, I knew you was a cold hearted snake, but I will not let you harm either of them." she called out as the wind picked up and lighting flashed in the distance. her eyes where glowing white, as she stepped closer to us. her hair was standing up all around her like being

electricuted.

"You have no power over me seer, do not attemt to threaten me." screamed victor at her.

"Ah but what you don't know victor, is that I'm no longer that weak little old lady you knew." she smiled an evil smile.

as a bolt of lighting struck the two vamps holding my mother and lissa, frying them to a crisp.

everything was pretty much a blur after that, the last countable thought I had was holy shit.

as the five of us decend apon the vamps, I heard shots go off as I made my way to victor, killing every vamp in my way,  
leaving me with a clear path.

as I dash toward victor I hollar out to eddie and chris saying, " grab my mother and liss, and get them the hell away from here NOW!

victor and I circle each other. i know he is unlike any other vamp I have faced, he is old and powerful,  
giving myself over to the rage and blood lust I want his death.

we began to throw punches, and kicks toward each other, we each block and land blows.

i began to move faster, crotching low I swipe at his legs, trying to make him lose his balance.

he see's my advance and jumps over my leg.

getting frustrated knowing i'm not getting any where I rush him with brut force,  
as both of are bodys hit the wall of the ware house.

locked into the brawl , we struggle against each other, he snaps at my neck but only bites into my shoulder.

I growl in pain, as he sucks the blood out of my shoulder and ripping the flesh vishously.

knowing i won't last much longer i reach down and grab one of my daggers.

instead of trying to pull my self away from victor I pull him closer and embrace him wrapping my arms around his back.

raising the dagger in one hand I shove it into his back.

he pushes me away from him and howls in pain.

I am barely keeping my self consious at this point , but as I lift my self from the ground and grap my whip ready to strike,

when all of a sudden there is 30 cop cars and bright lights flashing .

looking around quickly I see all the other vamps run off and dimitri is in the shadows looking right at me.

I turn back to victor , ready to strick but I see him already back away and take off running.

I scream. " Dimitri, please. he's getting away."

he looks at me in conflick. trying to decide what to do. get to me or go after victor.

I look at him and scream, " GO AFTER VICTOR, YOU CAN COME BACK FOR ME!"

he looks at me once more saying with his eyes, that he will be back for me, and takes off running after victor.

as I look at all the flashing lights and cops surrunding me I see they also got my mother and lissa.

"Drop your weapons." someone screams out. as they point several guns at me, some with red beams.

I crotch down growling vishouly readying myself to fight, when I hear my mother crying out.

"Please Rose, don't. " as tears run down her face.

growling out again and shaking my head to fight off her words a sharp pain in my neck alerts me and i reach up and pull out a dart.

getting more angry i fling the dart at one of the cops, and he falls to the ground out cold.

liss screams " PLEASE, DON"T SHOOT. ROSE PLEASE." looking at her in the eyes I see her pleading and crying

saying " you promised me rose. you promised you would not leave me."

signing to my self , and taking a deep breathe i stand up straight and drop my weapons.

looking up in the distance I see stan. he bows to me and mouths the words ' be safe' then turns and disappears into the night.

I feel another sharp pain to the neck and reach up and pull out another dart. i look up and give the cops a evil glare.

i hear a woman say. " hit her again." and another voice that seems familar but I can't make out who said. " That should have knocked her out cold that was enough to bring down a fucking elephant."

"Just do it." I hear as another pain in my neck stabbs me. the last thing I remember was falling face first into the ground as liss and my mother scream out

my name...


	18. Chapter 18

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS... RICHELLE MEAD...

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, OR I HOPE I PULLED IT OFF.

WELL HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY! HOPEFULLY !

RPOV...

I can hear a beeping sound, the smell of rubbing alcohol, and other disnifectants, the cold of something metal around one wrist.  
what the hell.

opening my eyes, I see a white room, no windows, with only the bed I was in , a camera, and a sealed door.  
then everything comes back to me from last night, shit I gotta get out of here.

I've got to find my mother and liss first.

looking over at my hand I see that I am hand cuffed to the metal rail of the bed.  
great, just great... well its not like I can't just rip the metal rail off but...

I hear a buzz and the door opens to reveal...

mason, or that's what he said his name was, and an older woman who looks to be about the age 48 or to 53 tops.

she has dark black hair with a little silver running thru it , with hazel colored eyes.

" Well I knew you wasn't a bar tender mason, if thats your name. I figured you was some form of militarty." I say with annoyance.

He doesn't say a word he is just staring at me, I can tell his guard is up, and I can see his hand shake in fear minutely.

the woman spoke up then, saying. " Hello, rosemarie, my name is Alberta Petrov. I run a goverment facility of defense.  
we have been watching you for some time now, so we know what you are."

showing no emotion on my face I say. " What a female, well I think that is pretty obvisous, don't you think so mason."

he shoots me a glare but still remained silent.

"Rosemarie, we have been studing you for the last twenty years. however we where never able to produce any evidence until of recent."

well shit this can't be good.

"We know that you are half vampire, and we have been able to prove that thru a blood sample." she said...

well shit now I know who the hell attacked me in the street.

"well, thank you so much for sending a dozen bull dozers, to beat the shit out of me in the street." I said as I try to control my anger.

" I wouldn't say they beat the shit out of you exactly, 4 of my men are still in a coma, the rest have suffered lots of broken bones and fractured ribs,  
I'd say you did rather remarkable, considering the fact they are highly trained." stated alberta.

"Oh, I see you want me to shake there hands and pat them on the back and say job well done, quite frankly I don't understand what the hell you want from me."  
i say as venom leaks from my voice. " and my name is rose." i added.

"You see rose, these men that you so called beat the shit out of you, well they have been hand picked and trained carefully by the best the world has to offer, and you still managned to take them down." she said smileing.

"Ok, well I get it you want an autograph as well." i said smirking. " look lady, I guess I just got lucky, its not my fault your men are not careful enough being as the where 'trained by the best the world has to offer,' maybe you should look for 'better trainers'. I replyed.

"Well, that's where you come in.' she stated smugly.

" Look, I'd love to be your 'go to girl ' but my schedule is pretty muched booked, so sorry, the answer is no." i stated

"Thats where you don't have a choice rose, we have both your mother and liss, and they both want you to help us,  
furthermore we also know of dimitri belikova", she paused for a moment gageing my response, I gave her none.

"We want you to lure him to you, and if you don't, if you choose to run we will hunt him down." she said with cofidence.

I let out a vishous growl, as my eyes glowed green with fury, mason reached for his gun, but before he could pull it out of the holster,

I riped the metal bed frame off and grabbed the gun from mason and shot him in the leg, then shot the camera. I reached over and grabbed alberta by the neck ,

as mason grabbed for his radio to call out for help. growling out I said, " Make that call and she dies." leaving no room for dout.

A call came over the radio, " are you guys alright in there" someone asked.

mason was still on the ground holding pressure to the wound, he looked at alberta for a reply.

I slightly released pressure on her neck so she could answer.

"Tell them we are fine and for under no circumstane to come into this room, until we tell them to." she said panting for air.

"Smart choice, alberta." I said coldly.

mason growled in response, I looked over at him and said. " easy there soldier boy, wouldn't want to get her killed would you." with a smirk.

he grabbed the radio and told them the order to not come in. then looked at me waiting for the next move.

" We don't want to hurt you rose, we want your help. we want you to work for us. I know you could make it out of here with your family,  
but how long can you keep them alive while on the run, sooner or later someone will catch up to you, to them."

her words hit a sore spot, just recently I thought those same things, not just for my mother and liss but also about dimitri.  
could I really live like that, could I put liss and my mother thru this, I know liss would follow me any where, but my mother would never give in to me being with dimitri, she would try and have him killed at the first chance.  
besides that, I didn't want to become a full vampire, there fore he would never age, and I would...

"Before, I give you an answer, I want to see my mother and liss, take me to them. I won't try anything, you have my word." i said staring into her eyes.

she looked at me for a moment then a greed. mason was about to protest her command and she turned giving him a glare to not question her.

he gave the command for the door to open and in poured three other men heavyly armed, I use alberta as a shield,

she held up her hand to stop the men from pointing guns at me and said. " Stand down, holster your weapons, that is a direct order from your suprioror."

each man looked at each other then mason said, " Look if she wanted to kill any of you or alberta she would have done it already, and there would not be a dam thing you could do about it, she's alot faster then you can comprehend. she could snap your necks before you blink, so holster your guns now."

they nodded there heads and complied with there orders but still stayed close. I smirk at them and said, " hey mason lead the way."

he limped out of the room waiting in the hall way. I looked at the remaining men and said " Gentlemen first, walk in front of me , we will follow." as I held on to alberta.

they grunted there response and walked out followed by alberta and my self.

they lead us down different corridors, and through heavy guarded doors, I stayed alert the whole time, we got many stares and some scared faces but nobody approached us.

finally we came across what looked like a regular bedroom and they opened the door, my mother and liss was siting close together on a bed.

liss caught sight of me and sprang towards me.

I released alberta and took liss in to my arms , or more like she jumped into my arms crying out, " Thank God, I thought something happened to you,

don't you ever do that to me again roseieee." she said while clinging to me for dear life.

I chuckled a little , as I looked her over for any cuts or bruises, there was nothing major, just minors things. I looked up at my mother and tears where falling down her face . I gave her a small smile and she came up to us and embrace us into a huge hug.

after greeting with them and getting the story of what happend, I told them the offer I was given, of course my mother was all for it.

I looked at liss and waited for her response.

she looked at me knowing I was waiting for her input. " Roseiee, you know I'll go wherever you go, what ever you decide to do,  
as long as we are all together I will be happy." she said smileing at me.

I turned and looked at alberta and said, " Ok, if I do this IF, I agree to this , I have conditions that I will not negotiate, but I want detailed explantion of what you want me to do."

she smiled and said, " To be perfectly honest rose, I want you to run my team, you will only answer to me, you and the team will hunt down vampires and kill them. so what are your conditions rose?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, I want unlimited funds in an off shore accounts for my mother and liss. also I want them to have there own home, in a safe and secure location, close to where head quarters will be, they will have a personal body guard each, that I will personally train.

I will choose my team, and train them, I want at least a dozen men, that I control. If I say they don't make the cut, then I will not be questioned.  
I also want my own home, and my cars retreived. and we will only go after vampires that kill to survive. also any training and weapons of my choice for me and my team.

If you can agree to that alberta then we have an greement."

"is that all rose." she asked smileing like she won the lottery.

"Well if I can think of anything else along the way I'll let you know." I said with a smirk.

" Ok agreed, do we have a deal." she asked.

" Yes, we have a deal. oh and by the way, what's the name of are group?" I asked.

"We are the LLD, the ' last line of defense' . we answer to no one. they answer to us. !" she nodded her consent to my mother and liss then left the room. everyone following out behind her leaving our small family alone.

" You done the right thing rose." stated my mother smileing.

I knew she was thrilled that her daughter was offered this , but I couldn't help but feel like a part of me just died, like I sold my soul.

liss on the other hand looked at me with sad eyes, but didn't say a word.

" I guess you are right mother, but forgive me for feeling like I just sold my soul or what's left of it to alberta."  
I said ,as I looked her in the eye, then turned and walked out of the room.

walking out I saw mason with his leg in a brace and crutches, standing in the hallway waiting for me.

" How's the leg ." i asked.

he shrugged and said. " Not to bad, i've had worse, besides, I want to be on your team rose, i'll do what ever it takes. "

"Are you sure about that mason, because i will tell you now, I'm gonna beat the ten shades of shit out of you, and after you

come out of a coma, I will beat you repeately, till you don't pass out." I said as a flare of pain shot thru my heart, as I repeated the words dimitri had said to me not so long ago, but felt like an eternity ago.

" I wouldn't expect anything less rose." he said and smiled at me.

"Well good for you mason, lets hope the others are just as thrilled." I said sarcasticly, and he just chuckled and lead me to the gym where the rest of the team was.

I didn't say a word to any of them as I watch them size me up, they made different remarks about me, that I just let roll right off me.

like freak, blood sucker , psycho, it all just blended to gether and I turned and walked out of the building.

they could call me any name in the book, but they would have to follow my training to make the cut.

hours latter we where escorted to armored suv's . we where going to a secure location.

I sat in the middle of two guys in the second row, while my mother and liss sat in the third seat next to each other.

we where on a deserted two lane highway, when all of a sudden I felt the familar surge of energy wave, that I have come to know and love as dimitri. searching for where he was, i saw him two miles ahead standing in the middle of the road. no one eyes where strong enough to see him yet,  
except me. oh... shit... this ... is... not ... gonna... be... pretty...

turning around in my seat looking at liss and my mother I growled out, " Put your seat bealts on NOW! "

liss was fumbling while my mother just sat there giving me a questioning look, I growled in response and said. " NOW JANINE!"

turning back around to face the road , the others could make out the shape of him now.

mason called , " What the fuck is he doing?" from the front passeger seat.

the driver took his foot off the gas and mason said, " No plow thru the bastard, we are in an armored suv, what could he possibly do."

" Well mason, looks like we are about to find out." i said as we collided into dimitri head on...


	19. Chapter 19

I DON'T OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS...

I HOPE YOU EJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND GOT SOME ANSWER TO ALOT OF QUESTIONS...

THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE REVIEWS, HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ,

THE REVIEWS REALLY HELP WITH ENCOURAGEING ME TO KEEP WRITING... :)

ALSO GUYS BEFORE YOU JUDGE THE STORY PLEASE DON'T GET UPSET WITH ME, ITS GONNA LEAD TO A SEQUEL JUST HANG IN THERE WITH ME !

RPOV...

The driver took his foot off the gas and mason said. " no, plow thru the bastard, we are in a armoured suv, what could he possibily do."

"well mason, looks like we are about to find out." I said as we collided head on into dimitri.

it seemed like everything happened in slow motion, I looked up at dimitri before we hit him, and he winked and mouth " hold on" then he bent down in to a crotch and braced himself for the impact, we hit him doing 85mph and it seemed like he didn't even move an inch, his shoulder took most of the impact, I watched in fasination , as the impact threw everyone foreward like rag dolls,

the only sigh that dimitri even felt the impact was his fore head scrunched up in pain and he took a deep breathe,  
the back end of the vehichle came off the ground , to stop us from flipping over dimitir slamed his fist on the hood and the car landed back down.

the next thing I know ditimitri rips off the front passenger side door and grabs mason and bite's him taking a few long sucks then tosses him

into the air like a person throwing a ball.

he then sticks his head into the car and knocks out the driver and the two that are sitting next to me.

I finally come to my sencses and tryed getting out of the car, all the while my mother and liss scream in fear from the impact.

dimitri rips open the door and looks at me and said with a smile , " Miss me roza!"

I replyed , " Hell yes." and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face then checking for injuries. and said. "Oh my God,  
are you alright, are you hurt, do you need more blood."

he chuckled and said. " I'm fine roza, just calm down, yes it hurt like a bitch, but I"m fine. that's why I took a sip of him. plus i'm all better now with you in my arms."

i let out a breathe of relief, then my mther started her shit, as I helped her and liss out of the car.

"I wish that impact would have killed you, and what do you think you are doing?" she asked as dimitri thru her over his shoulder and I grabbed liss as eddie pulled

up in a hummer.

"Put me down you piece of shit, I won't go anywhere with you, I"LL...

turning towards my mother, I socked her in the temple to knock her out. she passed out with the words dying on her lips.

dimitri looked at me and said, " thank you, I didn't want to hit her my self, but if I had to listen to her another second," he let the words trail off.

after lying my mother down in the back, liss jumped up front with eddie and dimitri got in next to me.

he looked me over for injurys, then took a handkerchief and wiped the blood from my head. I didn't know I was even bleeding.

he sliced his palm and held it to my mouth, after taking a few drops I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

So many things crossed my mind, but the only thing that stuck out was how much I loved him, how much I missed him.

the stinging pain in my heart, was almost unbearable.

he reached out his hand and caressed my cheek so tenderly, then kissed my lips so softly, I wanted so much more but now was not the time.

he pulled back and held me against his chest, and said . "Rest roza, we have about a two hour drive."

I looked up and seen liss turned around and smile at us before looking back at the road.

i closed my eyes and took a deep breath inhaling dimitri's clean crisp scent and relaxed against his chest, as he played with my hair.

In what felt like no time at all I could feel dimitri kissing the top of my head and nugging me gentley saying, " Roza,

Roza, sweetheart, its time to get up, calm on sweet heart I know your tired but I need you to get up baby."

" mhmhmh ... are we there yet." I asked with sleep evident in my voice.

" Yes sweetheart we're here, I had to get you up so I could get your mom, eddie got's lissa." he said so loving.

getting up and off the hummer, we walk around the back latch and he retrieves my mother who is finally coming around.

she looks at him and gives him a look that says if looks could kill, you'd be dead budy.

she opened her mouth to threaten him and I stepped into her line of sight and said. " Just shut it mother, I am not in the mood,

and if you open your mouth I will knock you out again, or I will gag you. your choice." I said daring her to try me.

giving me a humpppp, and evil glare she snapped her mouth shut, ya thats what I thought.

I could hear dimitri, trying to hold in a laugh, I turned to him and glared and said, " By the way ' we ' need to talk."

his eyes told me he knew this was coming so he just nodded his head and grabbed my mother and went into the house,

sitting her down on a chair, eddie offered her something to drink and a plate of food, she opened her mouth to no dout insult him,

but I interupted her and said. " Thank you eddie, I'm sure my MOTHER, will love everything, since she is not to picky, right MOM." I said with warning.

she turned to eddie to try and smile a thankful smile but really it just came out looking more scary than anything, eddie just took a few steps back and shivered.

the four of us sat around the dining room table eating, well just my mother didn't eat she more or less inspected everylast thing

like she was afraid it was gonna jump off the plate and bite her.

the rest of us made small chit chat, till it was time for bed. I asked eddie if he had a basement with a bed in it,

he took me down stairs and showed me a room . I told him this will do, and asked for a washroom,

grabbing my mother and liss I shoved them into the washroom and locked the door, turning on the shower and sink.

I placed my finger on my mouth to tell them not to talk, then pointed upstairs and then to my ear, as to say be quiet they can hear you .

the mirror over the sink fogged up and I wrote a message, saying we are leaving in the morning, we are going back to the agency.

then wiped the mirror clean, lissa wrote are you sure. I looked at her and said very quietly no, then walked out of the bathroom.

walking back up stairs to meet the guys, I asked eddie ," hey do you have a lock for that door in the basement."

he looked and me and smirked, "She's that bad huh. "

I looked at him and gave grave look and said. "You have no idea."

he walked over to a shelf and pulled out a pad lock and told me there was a latch on the outside of the door that I could lock it with.

I walked downstairs and took my mother to the room and told her to get some sleep and locked her in the room,

she protested and hollered but oh well, I was gonna get some sleep , and I didn't need to worry about her.

so I just told her to get over it , that she would live, and walked a way, with liss .

when we got back up stairs Dimitri and Eddie were laughing, but stoped when they saw us.

I looked over at Dimitri, and said. " can we talk."

he just grabbed my hand and lead me to an upstairs bedroom. we showered together and then layed in bed ,

he stayed quiet not saying a word waiting for me to ask him questions .

" Do you miss her.?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I do, but..." he tryed to say but I cut him off.

" Its ok, I understand dimitri. you don't have to explain. I'm just wondering what would have happened if she was still alive, what

that would mean for us." I asked timidly.

he stared in to my eyes for a while not saying a word, like he was searching for something.

he must have found what he was loking for because he said, " I don't know the answer to that roza, I just know that yes,

I did love her, but as I have told you before, I never felt the way I feel about you." I didn't give him a chane to finish what he was trying to say.

I kissed him so tenderly, I poured all my love,want , need, and pain for what I was gonna do to him into that kiss, then I pulled back and asked,

" did you kill victor?"

He looked at me and said. " yes, his body is lying under a tree, about a hour north of hear next to the lake."

I let out a breathe of relief, and for the rest of the night no words where said between us, as he began kissing me again.

the last thing he said to me was, " I would give up everything and anyone for you roza." as he made love to me .

I knew right then and their what I was gona do. could I really allow him to turn his back on everything like that?

to be on he run with me?

to leave his coven behind?

I would always be an open target, always be chased, in danger.

the truth was, that I loved Dimitri, enough to let him go, not to suffer or risk his life for mine.

No, come morning I would be leaving him behind. closing the door on the love of my life.

as we made love several times that night , I put all my heart , body, and soul, into are love making.

as always he never pushed me to do anything I wasn't willing to, he was so loving and caring, such an attentive lover.

each time he would make sure to satisfy my needs before his.

after countless hours of being together we layed in each others arms, me trying to catch my breathe, and even dimitri took a couple of breathes.

which was amazing since he never had to breath in the first place, vampires only breath when they exert alot of energy or to catch the sent.

I believe it was the first rather than the last.

As my eyes began to close , he whispered into my ear, " I love you roza." and pulled me closer to him .

I could only manage a smile as sleep took over...

DPOV...

I couldn't shake the feeling that she would disappear from my life. maybe it was just that she had been out of my reach for

the last three days. I was ready to go in there guns blazin, as roza liked to do , if it haddin been for stan and eddie to make me see reason.

I shutter to think how many lives I would have taken, just to reach her. the power she held over me still amazed and scared me.

the way we made love over and over again, I just couldn.'t get enough of her, and she seemed to feel the same.

I wanted to make her mine in every way, to posses her very being, to insure her place by my side, that she would belong to me and no one else. as I would only belong to her.

I had hoped that in time her mother would accept me, but I know that would never happen, its not so much that I wanted her approval or needed it,

but for roza's sake I did want it.

As I look down at her sleeping form , i promised myself that I would be patianent with her mother and roza.

I had already made an engagement ring for her. it was a rare black diamond, the stone was ten carrat, I had it cut down to five carrat and placed into a platnium setting, the other five carrat was placed into a matching platnium necklace.

I knew, we had a few things to over come, despite everything she still had reservations about us.

I know she still saw me as more than just a man in love with her, but she still saw the vampire. that's why I really tryed to reign in alot of my powers,  
in front of her. but I hoped in time that she could or would see past that.

So in the mean time, I would bide my time with her, help her to get over her prejudice thoughts igrained into her,

I would cherish each moment, and treat her like the goddest she is. In time I would make her my wife.

With that thought in my head I closed my eyes and held her closer to me and drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

RPOV...

The first thing i registered was two strong and muscular arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me close.

smileing to my self, as he kissed my neck and shoulders and said. " Good morning , my love. you ready to get up, we've got alot to do today."

my eyes snapped open and pain filled my heart. it took all of my will power to get up and out of the bed.

trying to prolong are time together I pulled him back into bed with me as he chuckled and said. " Roza , you know I would stay in this bed with you all day sweetheart, but we must go. eddie and I need to leave for a few hours, I'm gonna go and arrange

are air fair and pass ports for everyone. we need to leave the states for a little while. just till everything calms down a bit, plus

we're gonna go to romania, I figured we could stay in one of dracula's castles." he said laughing.

I laughed in response and kissed his lips once more . we headed dowstairs to find liss and eddie cooking breakfast.

looking around my mother must be still locked in the basement.

liss turned around and said. " I was gonna let ma out but eddie insisted we wait till you came down."

" well, I'm sorry but that woman is scary as hell, and rude as all out doors." eddie said with wide eyes.

" I'm sorry eddie she is so rude, but as for being scary , well what can I say, I guess I know where I get it from." i said chuckling.

as the whole room laughed with me. but no one made a move to get her.

"Fine, I'll go get her." I grumbled walking down to the basement.

opening the door to the room she was in. she gave me a evil glare and started bitching at me, as we started on the steps leading back upstairs.

I turned around and shot her a warning glance as she puffed out a breath, I said, " So help me , mother you open your mouth and say one word,

I will let him take me away and you will never see me again." I threaten her.

she narrowed her eyes at my threat then nodded her head and walked past me to the kitchen.

everyone was quiet when I walked in the kitchen, I looked around and everyone was on edge.

my mother smirk and said, " Well, what do I have to do or kill to get a cup of coffee."

I growled out , " Mother " but she held her hand up and said, " oh calm down rosemarie, I didn't intend to go thru with that threat yet."

signing to my self I took a seat next to her as liss brang her a cup of coffee. we all talked except my mother who made herself bussy with her cup,

I asked, " when do you have to leave?"

dimitri answered saying, " in a few moments, I'm leaving you the hummer, we will take eddie 's car, we will be gone about 4 to 5 hours.

after that I will come back and we will take off from there. or I may just have you meet us at the plane. I would take you with me but..."

he let the words drift as he looked at my mother.

she glared at him and smirked, proud that she was a thorn in his side.

"No, it fine I understand, it would be easier with out us." i said as a ball of nerves made me want to throw up.

he nodded and him and eddie stood up to leave. I called out to him. he turned and looked at me smiling.

" Dimitri, I... I just wanted to say I love you so much... and I'm sorry..." I said as tears began to fall down my face.

he held me close and kissed me so passionatly, I kissed him back with all my heart and soul, knowing this was the last time that i would

kiss his lips, the last time I would feel his arms around me. and I couldn't help the silent tears streaming down my face.

he pulled back and looked at me with an amused smile and said. " What are you sorry about roza?"

my heart beat racing I said. " For getting all emontional just because your leaving, its just that I 'll miss you so much."

he smiled his breath taking smile and kissed my lips once more then pulled back, as he wiped my tears,  
and said. " Don't cry, roza my love. I'll be back before you know it, then I can ravish your body the way i want to ..."

I smiled a small smile thru my tears and hugged him close to me as my heart broke completely,  
and said, " No need to rush , take your time, and besides I don't want you to get tired of me."

he looked in my eyes and said. " I could never tire of you, I don't care if someone tryed to take you away from me , I will always find you roza,

I could never stop loving you, wanting you. always... " as he kissed me once more then walked out the door.

I watched him and eddie leave and waited till they where gone at leat 20 minutes before I crumbled to the floor,

sobbing and clutching my chest. the pain was unbearable. I felt liss wrapp her arms around me and give me a glass of water.

I took a few sips then pulled myself off the floor and let out a breath, I looked at the both of them and said,

"Pack your stuff, we leave in ten minutes." then walked upstairs to the bedroom that we stayed in last night.

I found a piece of paper and pen and wrote dimitri a letter.

My Dearest Dimitri,

I"m so sorry. I'm sorry that I'm not hear to welcome you back into my arms, please never dout my love for you.

Its because of my love for you , that I am not hear. the people that captured us threaten you, and that if I didn't leave you they would

try and kill you. The people that captured us, would always hunt us down

I couldn't let that happen, I know that you would have to leave everything behind, in order to be with me.

In doing so I fear that in time you would resent me . I could never live knowing you would hate me.

I would never want you to give up everything for me, and let's be honest, dimitri you will never age, I will.

I don't want to be a vampire. so where does that leave us. despite all that stands in the way, please know

you where and will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart...

Love,  
Your Roza

As i finshed the letter I felt like I couldn't breathe, as tears poured out of me, I took the cross necklace he gave me and placed it on top of the

letter and set in down on the nightstand. Looking around the room one last time. gathering all the strenght I could I turned and walked back to the kitchen.

my mother and liss was standing by the door waiting for me.

liss stepped out in front of me and looked into my eyes and said. " Rosie, are you sure you want to do this."

my mother was about to protest but I held my hand up and said, " I don't have much of a choice liss, we all do what we don't want to do at one point in life,

besides its for the best. right mother." if she knew what was good for her she would not open that mouth of hers.

she looked at me for a moment and opened her mouth then snapped it shut and walked over and got into the hummer.

liss and I walked over and got in. driving off I continuted looking in the rear view mirror, as I felt like I left myself behind in the house.

after a hour of driving north, I began explaining how things where gonna go.

"Look, I'm going to call alberta, and I'm gonna tell her that dimitri, is dead, i'm gonna pass off victor's body for him,  
by now the body would have shriveld beyond recogntion.

if either of you so much as breathe a word other wise, I said while staring at my mother , I will snap your fucking necks and run back to dimitri,

if he would still have me. is that understood mother.."

"You know you don't have to be so dramatic rosemarie, I understand perfectly fine." she said annoyed.

"Well, I can never be to sure mother.' I smiled at her just to futher annoy her.

arriving at the lake and sure enough victor's body was right where dimitri said it would be.

and perfectly shriveled , so all you could tell was it was a dryed up corpse.

I called alberta. the team arrived twenty minutes later by helicoptors.

she walked right up to me waiting for an explantion.

" Look, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen , and listen well. you wanted me to do a job , and i'm gonna do it.

that body over there is the vampire that hijacked us when we where being transported,

now you can study it , or do whatever you want to do to it, that's your call, however,

I would suggest we leave this area immediately, that body gives off a scent of blood and rotten flesh, that's like a beacon calling out to vampire's and ghoul's . so unless you are prepared to face off with the undead I suggest we get airborn immediately.

you can pack the body on ice and move out. but if you and your team want to stay, then by all means go right a head, but me and my family are leaving now."

she looked at me for a moment longer and then turned to my mother and liss, liss replyed that she was going where ever I was,

but my mother didn't say anything.

"Do you have anything futher to add janine. " asked alberta.

I turned to look at my mother and she looked at me for a second then turned on alberta and said. " Are you questioning my daughter 's motives alberta.

alberta replyed, "No not at all, I was just wondering if you had anything to add is all."

" The only thing I have to add is that she is telling you the truth, and I suggest you listen to her." she glared at alberta and walked past her to get on the helicoptor.

alberta continued to look at me then turned around and barked out orders.

" Move it people, put the body on ice and move out. where airborn in 5 minutes, those left behind will fend for them selves."

as alberta and I got into the helicoptor with liss and my mother.

I looked out the window in silence the whole time, just thinking about what I was leaving behind.

" You loved him didn't you?" asked alberta not accussing.

"Yes, with all my heart." I replyed while wiping the single tear that fell down my cheek.

"Then why did you , kill him.?" she said.

"Because he was a vampire alberta, it never would have worked anyway." I replyed with no emotion.

I returned staring outside the window, as the memeriories flooded my mind,

I closed my eyes and whispered to my self, I'll always love you Dimitri, I hope that one day you will forgive me...


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN VA OR IT CHARACTERS, RICHELLE MEAD DOES.

OK GUYS DO'T HATE ME BUT YES ROSE IS GONE, AND THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY,

HOWEVER THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL,

ALSO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A TIME JUMP, BUT NOT TO WORRY THINGS WILL MAKE SCENTS...

HANG IN THERE WITH ME AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...

ENJOY!

DPOV...

Its been four years since I last seen Roza. I searched for her for the last three years, with no trace, or leads. Now sitting in one of my homes in

new york city, staring at the sky line. Wondering if I had drawn her from my imagination. Closing my eyes, I could see her standing before,

me smileing at me, but I could never reach her. opening my eyes lost in thought as I continue to look out over the city, from the sky scraper I

currently dwell in, lost in the memerory of the last time I saw her face.

FLASHBACK...

I remember feeling like I would lose her soon, if only I had givien into that feeling, would she still be in my arms,

" Roza, I'll be back before you know it love." remembering the way she was clinging to me , now I realize she was trying to say good bye.

The dam kiss should have tiped me off. she had never kissed me with so much passion, and emotion.

I remember coming back to the house and knew the minute we got within two miles of the house that she was gone.

I told eddie to floor it, and he did with out asking questions, the gut wrenching fear that was consuming me must have shown on my face.

when we arrived at the house, I jumped out of the car before he had time to come to a complete stop.

the minute I opened the door, I could smell her scent all around me and for a moment I thought I had over reacted, but it all came slaming down

when I looked around the house for any sign she was here. At first I thought something had happened, maybe she was hurt.

I searched the house calling out her name, as well as calling out the names of her mother and lissa.

I saved the bedroom we had stayed in for last. when I opened the door, at first I didn't see anything out of the ordinary,

then I saw the cross, with a note underneath it.

I must have frozen on the spot for sometime, because eddie came in and tryed to get my attenion but it was like I was unresponsive. he lead me to the bed and sat me down, franticly trying to get me to respond to him.

I could see he was saying something but I could not for the life of me understand one word.

I came around when he picked up the cross and note. he asked if I wanted him to read it, I must have nodded, but I don' t remember.

he handed me the cross, and read the letter. I must have gripped the cross hard enough to bleed , because eddie had to

pry my fingers open , to get it out of my hand.

I remember walking out of the house and searching with in a hundred mile radius. thinking I would make her see reason.

For some reason I headed to where I left victor's body, like I was being pulled in that direction.

But when I arrived victor's body was gone, I could smell the faint smell of her scent along the waters edge where I left victor.

I searched the area for tracks and clues as to where she could have gone. needless to say I found nothing.

I searched for two weeks straight, with out stopping, but there was nothing to be found. after words I flew into a fit of rage,

destroying everything in my path. I left my coven for a while allowing stan to take care of things, I keep in touch, but stayed secluded.

I went from city to city searching for any sign's of her, but always came up empty handed.

END OF FLASH BACK...

I fell into depression to say the least, it wasn't till christain came and found me in a drunken stupor.

He said that if she could see me now that she would reject me , that the man she fell in love with was not this broken person before him.

I remember slaming my fist into his face and he actually grinned at me and said 'about fucking time.'

I didn't understand at first, all I could think was why the fuck was he smileing.

"Its good to finally get a respone out of you, and for your information sitting on your ass will not bring her back to you." stated christian.

I actually felt relieved that christain was around. we talked for a while then he said something that actually made scence to me, she had said the same thing in the letter

but I just could not Understand it till christain.

" You know Dimka, she only left to try and protect you, I saw how in love she was with you, she would rather hurt herself than hurt you,

and I can assure you that those's son's of bitches threaten to have you killed, thats why she left. not that her mother wasn't a help either." he said matter of factly.

I knew he was right, so I got my shit together and now here I stand still craving her just as much four years later.

I had gotten word that she had been spotted here in new york at a certain night clubs playing the vixen, but as usual by the time I got here,  
there was only a faint scent of her but nothing else.

I was more determined to find her more than ever, and not just for personal reasons, for the last year I have been receiving contracts for her

to be killed. I had tracked down the sender of the contracts and killed the threats to her but from time to time they still came.

There was a knock on the door, I replyed to come in . it was eddie.

"What can I do for you eddie?' I asked.

"Well I need to tell you something, it may be nothing but , I thought you might want to know?" he paused.

"What, is it ? " I asked.

"Well, do you remember that guy you told me about that was with rose, his name is ralph., well he claimed rose shot him in the leg,  
he is being detained by the FBI , for questioning in la. there has been some sort of blood bath in rose's old house. this ralph guy is being held in the hospital ward for the next three days." eddie said waiting for my reaction.

not showing any emotion, although I felt like I wanted to jump and run out the door , I said, " When is he claiming she shot him. " I asked.

"Two hours ago, I'm sure she is not in the area any longer but he might be someone to question, plus your private plane is already waiting for you,

your bags are packed and on board." he said confidently.

" good Job Eddie, and I need you to accompany me, I have a task for you that you might enjoy, seeing as your are a ghoul."

" No problem, but may I ask what is this task? " he said smiling.

"Well, you're right about one thing, I do want to question the little mother fucker, but I have no intensions of letting him live,  
but I made a promise to roza, that I would not hurt or kill ralph, or stand by and watch while someone else I never promised that

say someone like you could't kill him after I was gone.""" I smiled evilly .

as we walked out toward the plane eddie smirked at me and said, " I'd be happy to help you, I haven't had fresh meat in a while."

As we boarded the plane, I knew I would see her soon, but I wanted proof she still loved me , and I intended to get it...

-

OK GUYS THATS IT FOR BLOOD ROSE, HOWEVER THE SEQUEL WILL BE UP AS SOON AS i FINISH WRITING IT,

I HOPE YOU GUYS INJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR, AND HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO READ THE NEXT ONE TO FIND OUT, DOES DIMITRI AND ROSE FINALLY COME TOGETHER, AND IF SO WHAT OTHER OBSTACLES WILL GET IN THE WAY!

ALSO, I'D LIKE TO CHANGE THE RATING FROM 'M' TO 'T' BUT I'M NOT SURE IF THIS STORY WAS TO GRAPHIC

IN LEMON SCEENES AND LAUGUAGE... SO WHEN YOU GUY REVEIW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.!

THANKS SO MUCH JOHNNY'S GIRL !11


	21. Chapter 21

HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BLOOD ROSE, i KNOW THERE IS ALOT OF YOU WONDERING WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT SO THE NEXT SERIES IN THE DRAMA OF ROSE AND DIMITRI WILL BE CALLED

THE BLACK ROSE... THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP TONIGHT, SO HOPE YOU ENJOY...

ALSO GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR AND SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS SAGA, THATS IN MY MIND!

PEACE AND LOVE JOHNNY'S GIRL, WISH I WAS DIMITRI'S HA! HA ! 


End file.
